Jarri poterr en un mûndo guajiro
by Hana Copt
Summary: Una jugosa mezcla de todos los libros. Risa garantizada o te devuelvo tu tiempo
1. El peor de los no cumpleaños

Nota de la autora: Este fanfic es una mezcla de todos los libros, y algo de mi cosecha

Dedicatoria:  
A Lupito Palomero, quien me indujo a las drogas.

CAPITULO 1

"El peor de los No cumpleaños"

Harry Potter roncaba escandalosamente. Había pasado casi cuatro horas sentado en una silla junto a la ventana de su dormitorio contemplando la oscura calle y al final se había quedado dormido quedándose estampado contra en vidrio.

Había varios objetos y bastante porquería esparcidos por la habitación: plumas de lechuza, corazones humanos, envolturas de caramelo, libros tirados, ropa sucia, una caja vacía de pizza que le habían dado sus tíos para que lamiera las migajas con castup y sobre el escritorio un montón de periódicos. El titular de uno rezaba:

_UNA VACA MUERE POR EL ACOSO SEXUAL DE UN BURRO_

_Un vecino de la localidad de de San Roque ha solicitado al ayuntamiento una indemnización por la muerte de una de sus vaca. El animal se estrello contra por un terraplén mientras huía despavorida del apetito carnal de un asno propiedad del municipio. El demandante asegura que el burro persiguió con dudosas intenciones a la vaca, mientras que el Ayuntamiento defiende que fue la vaca quien provocó al burro con sus continuos y obscenos contoneos._

Junto a ese periódico había otro con el siguiente titular.

_NACE UN NIÑO CON CARA DE SERPIENTE_

_El pequeño Augusto que hoy tiene 6 meses nació con cara de serpiente, muchos aseguran que puede ser un hijo perdido de el-que-no-puede- ser-nombrado, y de una de sus motifagos, pero nada esta claro ya que el niño fue encontrado en una casa aparentemente abandonada. Y tiene la marca tenebrosa en el trasero, se cree que el señor Tenebroso se ha estado divirtiendo pues la joven Eulalio Rithyes aseguró que una noche (continua Pág. 16)_

Harry gruñó en sueños y resbalo por la ventana hasta quedar su cabeza más abajo de su cintura, pero no se despertó. A su lado, sujeto por la relajada mano del muchacho se encontraba un trozo de periódico. Harry había leído esa carta tantas veces que la tinta empezaba a borrarse. Era una carta que Harry había mandado al diario.

PREGUNTALE A LA PSICOLOGA MAGA ASTROLOGA LUCY.

Manda tu pregunta en un pergamino verde y recibirás tu respuesta.

_Querida Lucy:_

_En los últimos años he tenido muchos conflictos, que si el fin del mundo, que si una cámara secreta, que si el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se aparece o no. Pero hace poco me han señalado como El elegido, yo no se elegido para qué, solo espero que no sea para alcalde o como el que trae las tortas. La gente se me queda mirando en la calle y no me dejan en paz, así que he pensado teñirme el cabello de amarillo y hacerme una cirugía de nariz para que no me reconozcan ¿Usted que opina?_

_El cicatrizudo. Inglaterra_

_Querido Cicatrizado: _

_Creo tener una idea de quien puedas ser, pero no me arriesgo a sacar conclusiones, en cuanto a lo del cabello, puedes hacerlo, pero no se te olvide teñirte las cejas también, sin embargo no te recomiendo la cirugía de nariz ya que te puede quedar como de cerdo extraterrestre, y lo digo por experiencia. Aunque lo mejor sería que enfrentaras tu destino y al innombrable para que así todos viviéramos en paz, así como los precios de los inmuebles dejaran de subir y bajar ya que no se sabe a que casa puedan llegar los motifagos._

- AHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó de repente la lechuza despertando al dormido Harry que se levantó de golpe.

- ¿qué pasa?-

- Nada, solo me dieron ganas de gritar- dijo la lechuza mientras se acurrucaba otra vez

- No vez que vas a despertar a mis tíos

Harry se incorporó pesadamente, le dolía la espalda y el cuello, se estiró un poco hasta que le tronaron los huesos. Se dirigió a su cama, se quito los zapatos y se metió a las cobijas.

Cuando estuvo bien arropado los tíos de Harry abrieron la puerta de golpe, desafotunadamente para Harry el Tío dormía sin pijama.

- ¿Que fue eso? - Preguntó el tío Vernon.

- Fui yo - respondió Harry rápidamente porque si sabían que una lechuza le hablaba definitivamente lo echarían de casa - tuve una pesadilla

- Es la tercera vez que gritas esta noche - replico Vernon.

- Lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer - aseguró Harry

- Eso espero. Vuelves a gritar y te mando a una escuela militar para que se te quite lo marica. - Amenazó Vernon. Y salió de la habitación.

- Oíste eso Hedwig, no vuelvas a gritar o me van a matar - regañó Harry a la lechuza.-  
o peor, quitarme lo maricón… quiero decir… la escuela militar, buenas noches

- No se preocupe, amo, no volveré a gritar, tal vez ulule un rato, o tal vez chasque mi pico para pasar la noche porque ya se me que quito el sueño.

- Has lo que quieras pero que no se escuche, buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente, una mañana cualquiera como la de hoy a la hora del desayuno.

- Petunia, sírveme otro tlacoyo - pidió Vernon

- Ya no hay, se los comió todos Dudley – respondió Petunia – Pero te puedo dar unas frutas con yogurt, cereal y jugo de manzana.

- ¿Estas locas? Hazme cuatro huevos revueltos y ponle mucho tocino, ah, un café bien cargado también, y a las tostadas úntales un poco mas de mantequilla.

- Buenos días -Harry apareció en la entrada del comedor, pero nadie le respondió

- Hoy vienen mis jefes, así que quiero que todo sea perfecto. - Dijo Vernon- y ya sabemos lo que tienen que hacer.

- si - respondieron todos

- no, no lo saben, - dijo tío Vernon - Apenas les estoy avisando.

Entonces les dijo lo que todos los que leímos el segundo libro sabemos, (sino lo saben, ni modo)  
Harry salió al patio para no estorbar a su tía que recogía la casa, y se sentó en el banco del jardín, mientras pensabas en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando de pronto...

- Yo sé que día es hoy - dijo Dudley detrás de Harry.

- Enhorabuena - respondió Harry - ya te aprendiste los días de la semana.  
- Hoy es tu cumpleaños.  
- Eso no es cierto, fue ayer, tonto

- ¿Qué?

- Si, fue ayer, y ni una sola carta recibí – a Harry se le quebró la voz – ni un pastelito con una vela, me tuve que hacer un pastel de lodo… - pero no pudo aguantar y salio corriendo.

Entro a la casa a toda velocidad pasando junto a la tía Petunia, con la manos cubriendo su rostro para que no se vieran las lagrimas, pero sollozando muy fuerte.

- Oye, Vernon – gritó Petunia.

- Si, dime – respondió Vernon.

- ¿Seguro que no hay que mandar a Harry a la militar? cada vez esta mas marica. Más que Dudley y eso no es bueno.

Harry subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NA: Hey, se me ocurrió reescribir un poco el fic, no lo voy a modificar todo, pero algo es algo y le agregare algo de los libros 6 y 7 que faltaron.


	2. Un Aviso Inesperado

CAPITULO 2

UN AVISO INESPERADO.

Cuando entró, casi da un grito, una criatura estaba sentada en la cama, era de verde y horrible, uno no lo podía ver directamente, Harry solo pudo ver unas orejas grandes y que no era de muy alta estatura, como de unos 50cm. Estaba jugando pocker con la lechuza, y tenía un puro en la boca.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Harry asustado, mientras se mantenia pegado a la pared para estar lo mas alejado de aquella criatura.

- Ah - respondió la lechuza - es mi amigo looby

- Lobby, idiota - corrigió el duendecillo bruscamente con una voz grave y ronca - y pásame otra cerveza.

- Es la sexta que te has tomado - replico la lechuza

- Cállate, yo diré cuando dejo de tomar - respondió el duendecillo - así que pásame otra cerveza.

- U… un momento - interrumpió Harry - ¿Qué hace este duende dentro de mi habitación? Y ¿de donde sacaron la cerveza?

- ¿A quien llamas duende?- Respondió la criatura ofendida - soy un elfo, un elfo doméstico. Y traigo noticias.

- ¿Noticias? ¿Del colegio?

En ese momento se escucho como se abría la puerta de la casa de los Dusley y Vernon saludaba lambisconamente a su jefe, Harry se asomó por la ventana y vio que el jefe parecía un pavo envuelto en su traje de gala, se acordó que la vecina parecía gato, la tía Petunia un caballo y Duddley un cerdo. Entonces pensó que tal vez los muggles tenían formas animalescas y los magos no, hasta que se acordó que el ayudante de Voldemort parecía rata y eliminó su teoría.

- Si, bueno, veras, lo que pasa es que la profecía dice que este año regresará el mal al colegio.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, ya sabes, peleas, gente muerta, magos tenebrosos reviviendo... – dijo el elfo mientras tiraba las cenizas de su puro en el suelo.

- Yo sé como es eso- interrumpió Harry. - Lo que quiero decir es que ¿Cómo es que no sabia de esa profecía?

- Bueno - respondió el elfo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry - tu sabes, las vigila el ministerio y tendrías que meterte y husmear para enterarte o puedes mandar una solicitud y te responderán de dos a tres semanas, y creo que una enorme serpiente esta involucrada junto con profesores poseídos.

- Pero, Cómo es que..., cuando... , ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, veras es una larga historia

- Cuéntala, tengo mucho tiempo antes de que mis tíos acaben con su cena,

- Bueno, veras - dijo en elfo rascándose la cabeza y destapando otra cerveza. - ese no es el problema.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

- No puedo decirlo hize un juramento increbantable para no revelar los detalles…

- Si - interrumpió Harry - ¿Con quién?

- Con un sillón parlante – dijo el elfo – ya lo habia hecho antes con gatos y sapos, pero nunca con un sillón. Aso que sólo vengo a advertirte, tu decides si vas o no al colegio - dijo el elfo, y luego dio un enorme trago a su cerveza - ah, y por cierto, toma, tu correspondencia - el elfo sacó de una mochila unas cuantas cartas y se las dio a Harry. - Son tuyas, yo interrumpí tu correspondencia, es que me dio curiosidad... no es que te estuviera espiando, pero...

- Si, claro.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocer al famoso Harry Potter

- Oye, un momento - interrumpió la lechuza - que hay con el juego, tenia una flor imperial.

- No, ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer - respondió el elfo. - Adiós - Dobby desapareció.

Había latas de cerveza, puros apagados por todas partes y un olor nauseabundo.

- Rayos - dijo la lechuza - no se llevo su basura, y por cierto yo no abriría por un tiempo su armario si fuera usted.

- Oye Hedwig, - Harry volteo a ver a la lechuza - ¿desde cuando hablas?

- Yo no hablo, es solo producto de su imaginación, a veces la gente se vuelve loca de tanto encierro

- Y como es que...

- ¿piensa ir al colegio después de la advertencia? – dijo Hedwig ignorando a Harry.

- No lo sé, pienso que sí.

- Muy bien, yo lo apoyo, uno no puede confiar en un elfo como ese.

Harry se acostó en su cama para leer su correspondencia, eran cartas de Ron y Hermione, donde le presumían lo bien que la pasaban, también estaba tres números de la revista corazón de bruja, y Harry decidió contestar los test "¿Todavía siente algo por ti?", "Entérate si te engaña" y "¿Esta perdiendo interés?.

Cuando iba a la mitad del último, los tíos terminaron la cena y despidieron a sus invitados.

- Gracias por venir - dijo el tío Vernon - vuelvan pronto, - y después de eso cerro la puerta.

- Creo que todo salió bien - opinó Petunia – espero que te den ese aumento para comprarle a Duddley su faja reductora.

- Si... - respondió Vernon - ...un momento, ¿a que huele?

- Huele a fiesta- dijo Dudley

- del cuarto de arriba - señalo Vernon.

Subieron rápidamente la escalera hacia la habitación de Harry, quien escucho los pasos y se levantó en un segundo.

- Rápido - dijo Harry - recoge todo esto, mis tíos vienen.

- Muy bien - Vernon abrió la puerta - ¿qué pasa aquí?

- Nada - aseguró Harry, quien ya habían terminado de recoger, ni flash hubiera recogido tan rápido.

- ¿Seguro? - dijo el tío Vernon, y empezó a buscar en la habitación - ¿por qué huele así?

- No huele a nada - dijo Harry nervioso

- Eso no es cierto - dijo Dudley – huela a alcohol, puros.

- y algo nauseabundo - aseguro tía Petunia

- Es Duddley – dijo Harry rápidamente, pues no sería la primera vez.

En ese momento, para la mala suerte de Harry una de las latas de cerveza rodó por el suelo.

- ¡Aja! - Señalo el tío Vernon - yo sabía que algo pasaba aquí.

- Es un error - se defendió Harry

- Claro que es un error, es cerveza barata- y señaló la lata.

- Yo no fui - aseguró Harry

- Estas castigado, era suficiente con dejar que vivieras aquí y ahora esto… no vas a salir de tu cuarto en... mucho tiempo.

- Pero... - Harry trato de explicar, pero como explicar que un elfo había echo todo esto, le iría peor si lo mencionaba, así que mejor lo dejo así.

- Muy bien, vamonos, salgamos de este lugar - ordenó el tío Vernon. – y dale un baño al Duddley, Petunia - Al oír esto el muchacho salió corriendo y sus padres tras él – Hay que lazarlo.

Harry quedó sólo otra vez.

- Genial - dijo Harry.

- Yo no lo creo así, yo diría que es malo. - comentó la lechuza.

- Estoy siendo sarcástico

- Ya lo sabia.


	3. Lechuzas extranjeras

CAPITULO 3

LECHUZAS EXTRANJERAS

Harry ya había pasado la última semana sin salir de su cuarto. Era tan aburrido como jugar solitario en Windows 95. Pero un día, por la ventana entraron dos lechuzas, una era café con blanco y la otra de color gris, se veía muy vieja. Una de las lechuzas dejo caer una carta.

- Ya era hora _ dijo Harry. Y agarró la carta del suelo y la abrió. - ¿Qué es esto?

En la carta estaba escrito lo siguiente.

Hueks,mncocv:

Huslennd yusterse kdjfolllfji ertouy sajdu ldihdnl erosud dukdkwer wilheretood kjdlm,nnc dorleton weotins fhyoew jeikvajsi kilo sertg aswd sfkvmfmmlsl eisoembs eoned esonela

Sndoinfivi wisndcio soijc erpjr poj s÷pk p k p ojfuiod oosowmd ps ifn spñ fnuisp fnispg dnu vmsñ ghid sñnf os fps nfidp fbsup end s e9xj dfgpc sjkcnus.

Gosisnf iosndus

- Creo que es extranjero-aseguró Harry-pero ¿por qué me llegó a mi?

Autora: Y como toda respuesta lógica, la lechuza se perdió, si, y eso que su destino era Grecia, aunque no sabemos como es que la lechuza se desvió 2,508 km. y en sentido contrario, pero bueno, sabemos que las lechuzas no son muy inteligentes. Pero continuando con la historia...

- Yo creo que se desvío - comentó Hedwig

- Bueno, pues hay que regresarla. - dijo Harry

Y entonces Harry volvió a amarrar la carta a la pata de la lechuza y le señaló el lugar a donde tenía que ir.

Y las dos lechuzas se fueron de nuevo.

- Lechuzas tontas - pensó Harry

(Autora: ¿Cómo es que Harry sabía a donde iban las lechuzas?)

* * * * *

NA: Bueno, no sé si les este gustando todo esto, pero de todas formas lo voy a continuar les guste o no, pero porfa, manden sus Reviews y que sean muchos.


	4. Riesgo Total

CAPITULO 4

RIESGO TOTAL

*Un día Harry ya estaba harto de estar todo el tiempo encerrado, estaba aburrido de sus revistas, incluso había escrito ya tres novelas, bastante malas. Habían pasado casi 3 semanas y media, así que decidió escaparse e ir a donde el viento lo llevase.

Una noche, con su increíble habilidad para abrir puertas, abrió la de su cuarto, lo había aprendido de la escuela muggle, pues a veces lo dejaban encerrado en el armario de escobas y así desarrollo su técnica llamada "thedoorisnotproblem", hasta penso dar cursos particulares a maleantes... Pero volviendo con lo que nos interesa.

Harry abrió la puerta y bajo lentamente por las escaleras, y abrió la puerta de la alacena donde estaban sus cosas, las echo en una mochila, subió a su habitación y volvió a cerrar el cuarto. Pero luego se acordó de que le daría hambre, así que volvió a abrir su cuarto y bajó otra vez, pero esta vez a la cocina.

De puntillas llegó al refrigerador y lo abrió. Sacó un vaso de yoghurt con fruta. Luego unas galletas de la alacena. Y otras cosas más (estoy segura de que si les digo se aburrirán). Y subió a su habitación de nuevo.

Una vez adentro, cerró con llave otra vez y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero, con la suerte de Harry, la jaula donde estaba Hedwig misteriosamente se cayó haciendo que el ave empezara a chillar como loca, la jaula cayó sobre una lámpara que cayó al suelo rompiéndose, ésta calló sobre los platos de la comida haciendo que se rompieran, cuando se rompieron un pedazo grande de cerámica golpeó la pata de un buró flojo que se vino abajo junto con todas las cosas de encima, incluyendo un libro gordo que salió volando y chocó contra la puerta del closet, que por cierto era de metal, cuando el libro cayó, lo hizo sobre la cola de un ratón que pasaba por ahí, que, asustado empezó a correr, Hedwig ya lo había visto y se lanzó contra el, pero no lo alcanzó y chocó contra el librero haciéndolo caer.

A Harry se le helo la sangre al ver tal destrozo, estaba seguro que sus tíos ya se habían despertado, así que decidió irse lo mas pronto posible, mientras que...

- ¿Vernon oíste algo? - preguntó Petunia entre sueños

- Seguro es el viento - contestó Vernon y luego se durmió.

Pero Dudley si se había dado cuenta, y corrió a la habitación de sus padres.

- Papaaaaaaá!!!!!, Mamaaaaaaaaá!!!!, Harry se escapa - gritó Dudley apenas entrando a la habitación.

Los dos tíos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo al cuarto de Harry, y cuando abrieron la puerta lo encontraron con un pie afuera de la ventana.

- Ven aquí condenado muchacho - bramó Vernon.

- Lo siento - respondió Harry - pero me voy, los veo en verano. - Y al ver que su tío se abría paso entre todo aquel tiradero, Harry sacó rápidamente su varita apuntándola hacia su tío quien al verla se hincho como un sapo - He dicho que me voy, no traten de detenerme.

Y dicho esto se lanzó por la ventana...

- ¡Agárralo, papá! - Chilló Dudley - Y todos corrieron rápidamente a la ventana.

- Adiós - dijo Harry mientras caía.

Pero Harry había olvidado que estaba en el segundo piso y cuando cayó sólo se oyó un golpe seco.

Vernon solo miró por la ventana e hizo un gesto de dolor. Harry tardó un poco en recuperarse. Sus tíos saldrían de la casa y lo buscarían. Así que tomó todas sus cosas y se apresuró a correr hasta que estuvo seguro de que no lo perseguirían.

Después de correr varias calles, se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Se quedo sentado, inmóvil. Pero después de diez minutos de estar sentado en la calle, le sobrecogió una nueva emoción: el pánico.

Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle. ¿Qué le sucedería?

No tenía dinero muggle. Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en la billetera y el resto estaba en el banco, en Gringotts, en Londres. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta allá con las pesadas mochilas?.

Pensó que tal vez podría usar magia y volar hasta Londres tapándose con la capa invisible.

Abrió su baúl para buscarla. Pero antes de que la encontrara se incorporó y volvió a mirar ha su alrededor.

Un extraño cosquilleo le provocaba la sensación de que lo estaban vigilando, pero la calle parecía desierta, levantó su varita e ilumino la calle, y Harry vio allí nítidamente la silueta de un perro que, casi inmediatamente se echo sobre Harry.

_- Oh, ¡no! - Exclamo mientras trataba de quitarse el perro de encima. Empezó a golpear al perro en el estomago, pero este no pareció muy afectado, entonces se puso de pie de un brinco y se lanzo contra el perro agarrándolo por el cuello, mientras que este lanzaba feroces mordidas al aire, entonces le enterró la varita en la nariz, sacado al perro fuera de si, y finalmente mordió al perro en la oreja. De repente se escucho un estruendo, Harry miró al cielo y se vio a si mismo volando por el cielo, bueno en realidad era el mismo siete veces, siete Harrys volaban hacia el norte.

- No!!!! - Exclamó Harry de repente - regrésame eso, no, suéltalo, - el perro estaba jaloneando la mochila donde traía la comida - es mío.

* Ya era tarde, el perro salió huyendo con la mochila, y Harry se quedo tirado en el suelo.

- Bien - exclamó Harry - perfecto, esto es lo que me faltaba - Harry se levantó del suelo y se sacudió.

Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las manos, para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora. Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo frenó exactamente enfrente de él. Era un autobús rojo vivo y en los lados tenía unas llamas pintadas.

La puerta se abrió y un señor vestido con un chaleco de piel café, pantalones acampanados. Los pantalones estaban rotos de la parte de abajo y tenían estampados una rosa roja y una serpiente, el señor tenía el cabello largo y una banda alrededor de la cabeza.

El hombre miró a Harry y le dijo:

- Hola, hijo, ¿estas perdido?, yo te llevo carnal, a donde sea, a donde el viento nos lleve, vamos.

- ¿Cree, que podemos ir a Londres? - Preguntó Harry un poco nervioso.

- A Londres... - el hombre se quedo meditando un poco - que buena elección carnal, sube, el camino es largo, agarra tus chivas y vamonos.

- ¿Cómo dice? - pregunto Harry confuso

- Si hermano, tus chivas, tus petacas, tu equipaje

- ¡Ah!, entiendo,

*Harry tomó la pesada mochila, la jaula de Hedwig y subió al autobús, en realidad no era un autobús, sino una camioneta. La camioneta tenia dos sillones largos, uno detrás de otro, Harry se sentó en primero, el de adelante. Y la camioneta echo a andar.

*** *** *** *** ***

NA: Gracias por sus reviews chicos, y aquí esta la tan esperada continuación.

Gala: Hola gala, Gracias por escribirme, te dedico el capitulo 4 porque fuiste la primera que me escribio...Sigue leyendo, aunque no mucho, que tal si te vuelves loca como yo. (tal vez digas "valla, después de mil años me contesta")

Boody-fan-of-hp: bueno, tal vez este simplón mi fic, pero lo prefiero así que con chistes de "escusado" como digo yo, Pero me alegra que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.

Cecil Gabbiani: pues si así te gusta el fic entonces Seguiré tu consejo y seguiré con mis hierbas...

Danime Chan: Espero seguir con el mismo estilo todo el fic, y sí, soy Mexicana de corazón.

Consuelo: Gracias por escribir, espero que te sigua gustando el fic


	5. Un viaje tenebroso

CAPITULO 5  
  
UN VIAJE TENEBROSO  
  
* Ya llevaban casi media hora de camino, andando en silencio, hasta que el hombre tomó la palabra:  
  
- Dime, carnal, ¿Qué hacías ahí tan solo, en la calle?  
  
- Pues...  
  
- No me digas, lo sé, tenias sed de libertad,  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- Si, yo sé - el hombre volvió a interrumpir a Harry - así es la vida, yo, por ejemplo, me escape cuando tenía diez años, sí, me acuerdo, era de noche y recuerdo que mis jefes me habían irritado, todos estabamos irritados, luego, todos empezaron a gritar y a lanzar todo por todas partes, ahí fue donde agarre las petacas y salí de allí, nunca volví, al principio es difícil, buscar donde comer, donde dormir, pero un día me encontré a "El Raspa", el me dijo que le pondría sentido a mi vida, y le dio el toque mágico, mira - El hombre sacó de la guantera unas hierbas, las envolvió en algo parecido a papel y luego la prendió - si, vez, esto es lo que se llama darle sentido a la vida - y luego el hombre le dio una gran fumada y saco el humo lentamente inundando la camioneta con el olor. - ¿No gustas un poco, muchacho?, no esperes que la vida te de a alguien como "El Raspa", yo aquí soy tu raspa, y te digo que esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿Qué dices?  
  
- La verdad es que... - empezó a decir Harry - ... ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?  
  
- Hijole, ya se me olvido a donde íbamos.  
  
- A Londres - le recordó Harry al hombre   
  
- Ha, es cierto y sabes, hemos ido en sentido contrario todo el tiempo - y dicho esto el hombre giró la camioneta bruscamente y casi se voltean. - Oye, chico, dime ¿Cómo te dicen?  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- Yo soy Gaudencio, - interrumpió de nuevo el hombre - pero me llaman "El Chore". Pero ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?   
  
- Soy Harry, Harry Potter  
  
- Bien, Harry, dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer en Londres?  
  
- Bueno, - Harry no podía decirle que iba al Callejón Diagon, así que se invento otra cosa - voy a ver la capital, sólo visitare la capital.  
  
- Bien.  
  
* Y siguieron el camino, de nuevo en silencio. Pasaron de nuevo por la calle Magnolia, Harry se asomo por la ventana, para ver si podía ver al perro. Pero no tuvo éxito.   
  
Siguieron andando por otras horas, mientras que el hombre le contaba historias a Harry, quien estaba apunto de sacar su varita y desaparecerlo, pero se resistía pues era su único medio de transporte.  
  
- Mira Harry, vez esto - el hombre sacó una libreta y se la dio. - es poesía, de la buena.   
  
- Si, ya veo - respondió Harry.  
  
- Vamos, léela, te va a gustar, yo lo sé, algunas personas no saben apreciar lo bueno, pero yo se que tú si lo vas a apreciar.  
  
* Harry tomó la libreta, la abrió en la primera hoja y leyó:  
  
La Vida Es Dura  
  
La vida es cruda,   
  
Como un pavo gordo que no esta bien preparado,  
  
Como un horno que se le acabó el gas  
  
En el mundo ya no hay paz  
  
Si uno no sabe como hacer que se prenda,  
  
no sabe nada  
  
Porque aunque tengas agallas,  
  
No se puede hacer nada.  
  
- ¿Te gusto Harry? - Preguntó el hombre entusiasmado.  
  
- Es muy... - Harry no sabía que decir, el poema era... como era y no se podía hacer nada - muy vivaz.  
  
- Bien, porque no lees otro, en voz alta, para que pueda disfrutar yo también.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No digas nada, sólo lee, sé que lo disfrutas, porque tu si sabes apreciar la buena lectura  
  
- Bien.   
  
* Harry volvió a darle la vuelta a la hoja de la libreta, y leyó otro.  
  
BASURA  
  
Unos dicen - ve y tira la basura -,  
  
Pero, uno no sabe si es basura,  
  
Puede que hagas una captura,  
  
Tu oso que perdiste en Navidad,  
  
La bici que nunca aprendiste a montar  
  
O tal ves si tienes suerte,  
  
te encuentres con la muerte,   
  
Y de este mundo te libere,  
  
Y de la basura no te preocuparas jamas  
  
- Ese es uno de mis favoritos - comentó el hombre alegremente - dime Harry ¿Tú que piensas?   
  
- Pienso que... es muy... lógico.  
  
- ¿Lógico?  
  
- Si, tu sabes, aveces uno tira cosas que todavía sirven. - Harry inventó la mejor explicación que pudo.  
  
- Si, tu si sabes.  
  
* Y siguieron andando leyendo uno por uno los poemas de Gaudencio. Hasta que por suerte de Harry, en el camino se encontraron a un hombre.  
  
Gaudencio paró la camioneta y bajo la ventana para hablar con el otro individuo.  
  
- ¿Qué tal? - Dijo Gaudencio con su voz tranquila y alargada - ¿Quieres que te lleve?, Vamos a Londres a ver como a cambiado el mundo, ¿Vienes, carnal?   
  
*El otro hombre se le quedo viendo a Gaudencio unos segundos y después respondió:  
  
- What?, What do you say?, I'm sorry, but I don't understand you.  
  
- Chale - dijo Gaudencio - es un... un...  
  
- ¿extranjero? - Dijo Harry tratando de ayudar.  
  
- Sí, eso, un extranjero, pues, llevémoslo con nosotros.  
  
* Así fue como el extranjero, Harry y Gaudencio siguieron el camino a Londres.  
  
En el camino, Gaudencio contaba historias que lógicamente el extranjero no entendía, mientras Harry miraba por la ventana deseando poder dormir un poco. No le daba confianza dormirse en esa camioneta, podían perderse o desviarse y nunca llegaría a Londres.   
  
El extranjero sabia algo de Español.  
  
AUTORA: Como este fanfic esta traducido, porque se supone que el idioma original es Ingles Británico, tuve que cambiar los idiomas. Invertirlos igual que como hace la televisión.  
  
El extranjero sabía un poco de español, y se comunicaba de vez en cuando diciendo: "Es muy lindo" o "es agradable". Pero sabemos que sólo le daba el avión a Gaudencio.  
  
- Diculpe - dijo el extranjero  
  
- Oye - dijo Gaudencio - habla como negro. Dime, libérate, expresa lo que sientes carnal.   
  
- ¿Ia vamos a iegar?  
  
- Ya casi, se paciente.  
  
* Anduvieron un par de kilómetros mas hasta que por fin llegaron a Londres. Al ver los altos edificios, y monumentos, Harry sintió un gran alivio, por fin se deshacía de ese hipi. Y seria libre.  
  
- Bien, carnal - dijo Gaudencio refiriéndose a Harry, - ya llegamos, ¿Cuál es tu destino?   
  
- Bueno - Harry pensó como podría ser discreto - lléveme a El Caldero Chorreante.  
  
- Yo no sé donde esta eso - respondió Gaudencio   
  
- Podemos preguntar por la calle Charing Cross - sugirió Harry - una vez estuve aquí con... - Harry se quedo pensativo por medio segundo antes de completar su oración - con mi papá.  
  
- Bien, haremos eso, pues agárrense.  
  
* Y dicho esto, aumentaron la velocidad y paraban bruscamente cuando había personas a quien preguntar.  
  
Tardaron un tiempo pero por fin llegaron a Charing Cross. Y de allí preguntaron por El Caldero Chorreante. Hasta dar con el lugar.  
  
- Bien - Dijo Gaudencio - ya hemos llegado  
  
- Si, - dijo Harry - y abrió la puerta de la camioneta.  
  
- Adiós, te voy a extrañar pequeño, eres tan... tú, no va a ser lo mismo sin ti - Y entonces Gaudencio abraso a Harry muy fuerte. - cuídate. Mira, toma - Sacó unos billetes y se los dio a Harry. - Mucha suerte, cuídate muchísmo, en verdad, carnal, vales oro - Y dos lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del hipi.  
  
* Eso era lo que Harry pensó que diría el hipi, pero en vez de eso, una vez que Harry estuvo abajo de la camioneta Gaudencio solo asomo su cabeza por la ventana y le dijo:  
  
- Adiós, carnal, ojalá no te pierdas y te roben. - Y dicho esto se fue tan rápido como iba habitualmente.  
  
- Bueno - dijo Harry mirando la entrada de aquel lugar. - he llegado.  
  
* Harry tomó sus cosa y entro al lugar ansioso por entrar al Callejón Diagon e iniciar su estancia hasta que llegara el día de escuela 


	6. El callejon Diagon

CAPITULO 6  
  
EL CALLEJON DIAGON.  
  
* Harry no se acostumbraba todavía a su nueva libertad.  
  
Luego de que había entrado en el callejón Diagon, fue a sacar dinero a Gringotts, y luego a pedir una habitación. Había estado vagando por algunas tiendas y comprando los útiles escolares, ya había comprado algunos libros.  
  
Un día Harry se levantó tarde como a las 11:00 a.m. Se vistió rápido y salió a vagar de nuevo.   
  
Pasó por la tienda donde vendían escobas y vio que había una gran cantidad de gente alrededor, y como él no se quedaba atrás, también fue ha ver que es lo que atraía a tanta gente. Y vio una escoba y junto a la escoba estaba escrito un letrero:  
  
SAETA DE CUERO  
  
Este modelo es la escoba para deficientes mentales. Echo con palo de mecedora vieja, cubierto de cuero de cerdo enfermo y a medio lijar.  
  
Así, esta belleza lograra que su molesto cargo de cuidar de ese enfermo, sea totalmente anulada, pues con sólo montarla y volar a mas de 15 mts. esta perderá totalmente el control y hará que la caída sea mortal. Y por lo tanto este se irá para siempre, ha un mundo mejor lleno de alegrías.  
  
Cada una de las ramitas traseras ha sido torcida como cola de marrano. Todo esto otorga a la Saeta de Cuero un equilibrio de paralítico y una precisión de maraquero. La Saeta de cuero tiene una aceleración de 0 a 9,000 km./hora en 3 días, contiene un sistema de frenado instantáneo que asegura que su enfermo vuele a 2,500 pies de altura.  
  
Pregunta precio en el interior.  
  
- mmm, - pensó Harry - tal vez me sirva, aunque párese que ya no hacen las cosas como antes.  
  
* Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?   
  
- Estoy mirando la nueva novedad - respondió Harry.  
  
- Pero esa no es la escoba, es aquella, la que esta junto a esa - y señalo con su dedo la escoba que estaba junto a la que Harry estaba mirando.  
  
- Oh, ya veo - dijo Harry - ya se me hacia extraño  
  
* Harry examino la otra escoba y vio el letrero correspondiente a esta.   
  
SAETA DE FUEGO  
  
Este últimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultrafino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula bla bla bla... (lo que todos sabemos)  
  
Preguntar precio en el interior.   
  
- debe costarte un ojo - comentó Harry   
  
- y una pierna - aseguró el muchacho que estaba a su lado - estoy seguro que el gran Harry Potter se vería muy bien ahí.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - y Harry volteo a ver quien había dicho eso, y vio a un muchacho pelirrojo que le sonreía.  
  
- Si, pienso que se vería muy bien, ¿no? - siguió diciendo el muchacho.  
  
- ¡Ron! - Exclamo Harry.  
  
- Hola - respondió Ron   
  
- ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Harry  
  
- pues ¿qué mas?, Estoy comprando los útiles para la escuela. Y me detuve a ver la nueva escoba  
  
- Yo también, es que con tanta multitud uno quiere saber que pasa.  
  
- Bueno, pero creo que no valdría la pena quedarnos ha verla, estoy seguro de que no la vamos a tener, mejor vamonos.   
  
- Tienes razón, vamos por un helado - sugirió Harry - yo invitó.  
  
- Bueno, si tu insistes  
  
* Los dos caminaron hasta la heladería mas cercana. Cuando llegaron a la barra de helados vieron la cartelera donde tenían los sabores.  
  
SABORES  
  
Limón. Ciruela Papaya   
  
Chocola Ron con pasas pimiento   
  
Fresa Zapote Berenjena  
  
Vainilla Chía Nuez  
  
Arroz caña tequila   
  
Durazno remolachas Pasa  
  
Chicle Atún  
  
Mandarina   
  
  
  
PRECIO  
  
Sencillo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 2sickles  
  
Doble. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 4 sickles  
  
Triple. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 6 sickles  
  
(cada bola extra cuesta 3 sickles)  
  
- ¿De cual quieres? - preguntó Harry a Ron.  
  
- De... - Ron tardo un poco en lo que pensaba el sabor de su helado. - de Tequila con remolachas.  
  
- Bien - dijo Harry - yo quiero de Durazno con Chachalaca.  
  
* El encargado les sirvió su orden y Harry y Ron que empezaron a comer la primera bola de su helado mientras caminaban viendo las tiendas que había por ahí.  
  
- Mira- dijo Ron señalando una casita parecida a la de Hansel y Grettel   
  
- Vamos a ver, seguro es una tienda de dulces - comentó Harry.  
  
* Los dos muchachos caminaron hasta la tienda y tocaron la puerta.  
  
Una mujer abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, una vez que estuvieron adentro, la mujer cerro la puerta de nuevo.  
  
- Buenas tardes - saludó Ron.  
  
- Buenas tardes muchacho - le respondió la mujer - ¿en que puedo servirles?  
  
- Bueno - comenzó a decir Ron - esto es una dulcería, ¿no es cierto?   
  
- Así es - respondió la mujer.  
  
- Bien  
  
- Y entonces, ¿por qué no pone un letrero en su puerta que diga "La dulcería feliz" o algo así? - preguntó Harry  
  
- Bueno, me gusta que la gente sea aventurera y venga a la tienda, así como ustedes. - Respondió la mujer.  
  
- Y entonces, ¿Dónde están los dulces? - Preguntó Ron.  
  
- Bueno, acaban de llegar.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - dijo Ron asustado.  
  
- Si - dijo la mujer mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Ron - acaba de llegar.  
  
* En ese momento tocaron de nuevo la puerta.  
  
- Ven - dijo la mujer - acaba de llegar.  
  
* Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y un hombre de baja estatura entro con una pesada carga de cajas en un carrito.  
  
- Gracias - dijo la mujer mientras firmaba el recibo - ya casi no tenía mercancía.  
  
* El hombrecillo salió de la casa y volvieron a quedar solos.  
  
- Bueno - comenzó a decir la mujer - ¿qué es lo que quieren ordenar?  
  
- ¿qué es lo que tiene? - pregunto Ron.  
  
- No lo sé, todavía no abro las jaulas  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron  
  
- Si, las jaulas, ahí pongo los aperitivos, así no se escapan. - dijo la bruja mirando a Harry y a Ron.  
  
- Y ¿por qué querrían escaparse? - pregunto Harry.  
  
- Por miedo.  
  
- Miedo ¿a que?  
  
- A ser comidos.  
  
- ¿Por quien?  
  
- Por los clientes, ¿por quien mas?, ¿por mi? - y luego se rió sonoramente.  
  
* La bruja camino hasta las cajas y las abrió con mucho cuidado y las puso en unas jaulas que saco de abajo de la repisa. En ese momento los dulces empezaron a saltar de un lado a otro de la jaula.  
  
- Esos son frijoles saltarines, como pueden ver.  
  
- Bueno, tiene ranas de chocolate - pregunto Ron.  
  
- Si - y le dio un paquete a Ron.  
  
- Tu ¿qué vas a querer? - Le pregunto la mujer a Harry.  
  
- Bueno... una... paleta.  
  
- ¿Una paleta? - Preguntaron Ron y la mujer al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Tú si que eres raro - comento la bruja. - Mira, tengo de estas - y saco un frasco que contenía paletas con formas de animalitos. - Cada una hace que te conviertas en un animal diferente por unos minutos - la mujer sacó del frasco una amarilla con forma de caracol. - Como veras, esta te convierte en caracol, aunque déjame decirte que corres peligro de que te pisen, a un primo mio le paso, fue asqueroso cuando lo transformaron de nuevo en humano, todo el liquido del cerebro estaba por todas partes y los intest...  
  
- ¿No tiene de otro tipo? - Interrumpió Harry.  
  
- Bueno - la mujer fue por otro frasco con paletas de diferentes colores. - Estas te asen alucinar - la mujer tomo una color azul - con esta alucinas que estas en el mar, aunque déjame advertirte que si te ahogas en tu alucinación, te ahogas de verdad, a un hermano mío le paso, se comió una color verde que te hace alucinar que estas en la selva, lamentablemente alucino que un león le arrancaba la cabeza, lo peor de todo es que estabamos comiendo y derrepente se le desprendió la cabeza y cayó sobre la sopa de mi cuñada y...  
  
- ¿No tiene de otro tipo? - volvió a interrumpir Harry pues no tenía ganas de escuchar el resto de la historia.   
  
- Tengo de estas otras - la mujer tomó otro frasco de la repisa, estas contenían paletas con forma de nubes. - estas hacen que un deseo, tiene que ser terrenal, no puede ser sentimental, se haga realidad y solo tu puedes verlo y sentirlo por unos minutos, aunque déjame decirte que un tío mío deseaba una mascota, lastima que fuera un gato montes, pues derrepente se empezó a desgarrarse y a salirle arañazos con sangre por todo el cuerpo y en una de esas el estomago se le abrió y todo lo de adentro se salió y luego el perro...  
  
- ¿No tiene de otra cosa? - volvió a preguntar Harry, interrumpiendo de nueva a la bruja.   
  
* Esta lo miró con desesperación y camino de nuevo por otro frasco. Esta vez era un frasco con paletas de un color muy extraño.  
  
- Estas te ayudan a cumplir una meta que te propongas, déjame decirte que a un sobrino mío le ayudo mucho, lastima que su meta era volar, las paletas solo le ayudaron en lo que se la acababa, pero cuando se le acabo se cayó en una fosa que tenía picos abajo, cuando lo encontraron estaba enterrado en ellos y su cabeza estaba...  
  
- ¿De otro tipo? - volvió a interrumpir Harry.  
  
- Bien, - dijo la bruja con tono cansado - mira - dijo la bruja tomando un quinto frasco de la repisa. - toma niño - y la bruja le dio una paleta roja a Harry y luego los empujo hasta la puerta - bien, te regalo la paleta, pero ya vete de aquí.  
  
- Bien - dijo Harry,- esta ¿qué hace?  
  
- Nada - contesto la bruja de mal humor - es solo de dulce.  
  
* Y cuando Ron y Harry se disponían a marcharse, la mujer los detuvo.  
  
- Oye, tu, niño, - grito la bruja - el pelirrojo, a ti no te regale la rana, págamela.  
  
* Los dos niños regresaron y Ron le pagó la rana a la mujer, y siguieron el camino. Mientras pasaban por una tienda de muebles de segunda mano, Harry llegó a su segunda bola de helado que era de chachalaca, y cuando la probo.  
  
- ¡Que asco! - Exclamó Harry. - sabe a #"%@/(¿   
  
- La mía no sabe tan mal  
  
- Hay si - dijo Harry algo malhumorado, y luego aventó el helado de Ron  
  
* Este fue a parar al patio de una casa   
  
- ¿Qué demo...? - Se oyó una voz dentro de la casa.  
  
* Y al ver que alguien salía de la casa para ver lo que había sucedido, Harry y Ron echaron a correr.  
  
***----------------------- ***----------------------------- ***  
  
NA: Hola, hola, no sé si podre seguir publicando cap, por que me voy de vacaciones, pero les dejo estos capitulillos...  
  
Y no, no se como hacer para aceptar los reviews anonimos, pero si alguien gusta decirme , puede hacerlo en mail neko_chann@hotmail.com. 


	7. Los No Mundiales De Quiddich

CAPITULO 7  
  
LOS NO MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH  
  
* Después de hacer las compras de los útiles escolares, Ron fue a visitar a Harry y le dijo que habría juegos de quidditch en el estadio. Así que los dos se vistieron rápido y fueron a comprar los boletos, estos no eran muy caros así que compraron boletos de primera fila. El juego era "The sharks" vs. "The roosters".  
  
El estadio tardo un poco en llenarse de aficionados. Primero salieron las mascotas de cada uno de los equipos, el del equipo "The sharks" eran unas criaturas color gris de piel resbalosa con ojos saltones, los brazos eran planos y sin dedos, tenía una sola pierna y al final se dividía en dos pies planos, e igual sin dedos, no tenia nariz, eran solo dos orificios.  
  
El del equipo "The roosters" eran unas criaturas color café y estaban cubiertos por unas cosas ovaladas formadas por muchos pelitos, tenia dos patas descubiertas color amarillo y estas tenían una apariencia rasposa, pues tenían escamas, la cabeza era redonda y arriba de ella tenia algo que parecía una corona roja y plana, en vez de nariz tenía dos orificios y la boca sobresalía de la cabeza, era dura y en forma de luna en cuarto menguante color amarillo.   
  
Pero para resumir todo, la mascota del equipo "The sharks" era un tiburón y el de "The roosters" eran gallos. (Pues claro ¿ a que les suena los nombres?)  
  
Después de que las mascotas hicieron su recorrido, el partido comenzó. Los dos equipos se pusieron en posición. Él arbitro dio la señal y el partido comenzó.  
  
Los jugadores se elevaron, el equipo "The sharks" tenia la quaffle y se dirigía a la portería contraria cuando otro jugador del equipo "The roosters" se le cerro y otro mas lo ataco por atrás quitándole la quaffle, y retomaron el vuelo hacia el otro lado, pero una bludger golpeo al jugador que tenía la quaffle, pero otro del mismo equipo la tomo y "The roosters" anoto.   
  
Ahora la tenía el equipo "The sharks", quien se dirigía rápidamente a el otro lado de la cancha, pero estúpidamente se desvío para saludar a un conocido que estaba en las gradas y choco contra la pared haciendo que la quaffle cayera y el equipo "The roosters" tomo de la delantera anotando de nuevo.  
  
Un resplandor dorado hizo que el buscador del equipo de "The sharks" volara en picada hacia abajo, pero cuando llegó vio que solo era una envoltura de chocolate que había caído de las gradas, y entonces volvió a elevarse para seguir buscando.  
  
El equipo "The sharks" tenia la quaffle y la llevo rápidamente a la portería contraria y anoto.  
  
De nuevo el resplandor dorado se vio y los dos buscadores se lanzaron contra la snitch, pero esta desapareció con un movimiento rápido. Mientras, en el partido, "The roosters" tenían la quaffle y estaban apunto de anotar cuando un bateador del equipo "The sharks" lanzo una bludger contra el jugador que tenía la quaffle, pero este la esquivo, así que viendo la situación el segundo bateador del equipo "The sharks" intento hacer lo mismo, pero al momento de pegarle a la bludger, esta se quito y el bat salió volando golpeando al buscador del equipo "The roosters", quien estaba apunto de ver la snitch. Pero como el arbitro estaba coqueteando con la entrenadora de uno de los equipos no marco falta ni nada.  
  
El juego continuo y la marcación era así: "The sharks" - 50 y "The roosters" - 100   
  
El juego continuo.  
  
- Formación "Diente picudo" – grito el capitán del equipo "The sharks"   
  
* Y todos los jugadores de ese equipo volaron hasta formar una V y así volaron durante un buen rato, sin tener éxito hasta que el capitán grito de nuevo:  
  
- Basta de formación, ¡Ataquen!.  
  
* El partido se reanudo, "The sharks" tenia la quaffle y un jugador del equipo contrario iba detrás de él, pero el jugador del equipo "The sharks" hizo un pase a otro compañero y anotaron.  
  
Por segunda vez apareció la snitch y los dos buscadores se lanzaron contra ella en picada, y cuando iba a tocar el suelo, esta voló hacia arriba, solo el jugador del equipo "The sharks" pudo hacer la maniobra para seguirla, el otro buscador tardo un poco en recuperar el vuelo y siguió al otro buscador. Cuando el buscador del equipo "The sharks" estaba apunto de agarrar la snitch, el otro buscador del equipo "The roosters", ya lo había alcanzado y emtonces lo jalo impidiendo que agarrara la snich, entonces la snitch siguió subiendo mientras los buscadores se peleaban y jalaban entre si, y siguió subiendo y subiendo, hasta que uno de los buscadores (El del equipo "The roosters") se libero seguido por el otro, y cuando estaba a un metro de la snitch, paso un buitre y se llevó la snitch dejando a todos los del estadio sorprendidos.   
  
Todos voltearon a ver al arbitro que seguía coqueteando y al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se dio la vuelta rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Quién se quedo con la snitch? – Preguntó él arbitro a uno de los jugadores.  
  
- El buitre – respondió el jugador.   
  
- Entonces el buitre gana – y dicho se volteo hacia la entrenadora – ¿Nos vamos?.  
  
- Bueno – respondió la entrenadora, y tomó el brazo del arbitro y salieron del estadio.  
  
- ¿El buitre puede ganar? – Preguntó un jugador del equipo "The roosters" a uno del equipo contrario.   
  
- No sé – contesto el jugador – pero ya lo hizo.  
  
* Entonces los jugadores salieron de la cancha, sin darse cuenta de que las mascotas se estaban peleando, y la mayoría de las mascotas del equipo "The roosters" habían sido devoradas por las mascotas del equipo "The sharks", pero también estas algunas tenían picotazos y estaban tirados.  
  
Pero a los equipo no les importo, y salieron del estadio muy decepcionados, las gradas se vaciaron y el estadio quedo solo de nuevo.  
  
- ¡Que partido! – Comentó Ron.  
  
- si, es verdad – dijo Harry   
  
* Los dos muchachos caminaron platicando del parido que acababan de ver, finalmente llego el anochecer y se tuvieron que despedir.  
  
- Nos vemos - se despidió Ron.  
  
- adiós   
  
* Y Ron se fue a su respectiva casa. Mientras que Harry decidió quedarse caminando hasta muy tarde. 


	8. El Expreso a HoGWarts

CAPITULO 8

EL EXPRESO A HOGWARTS.

* Los días siguientes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. (Fue eso o Harry se durmió durante 4 días seguidos).

Finalmente llegó el día de ir a Kings Cross. Harry se reunió con los Weasley para ir a la estación. Llegaron a las once con diez minutos.

- Bueno, - comenzó a decir la señora Weasley - cuídense mucho, espero que tengan un buen viaje, les hice sandwiches de chachalaca, es el favorito de Fred. - Luego volteo a ver a Fred y a George. – recuerden pórtense muy bien

- Claro mamá, - dijo Fred. - No queremos avergonzar a nuestra familia mas de lo que la pobreza la avergüenza

Por fin llego la hora de que subieran al tren, así que la señora Weasley les dio un abrazo a cada uno, lo que le tomó mucho tiempo y los llevo hasta una entrada del tren.

- Bueno, adiós - dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- Adiós - respondieron cada uno de sus hijos, y también Harry.

Subieron al tren y buscaron un asiento que estuviera libre. Lo encontraron casi inmediatamente, pues como habían llegado temprano agarraron buen lugar.

- Valla - dijo Ron, - como se pasa el tiempo

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó Ginny.

- Pues mira - dijo señalando la ventana, - ya llegamos. Puedo ver el castillo

- No seas tonto - respondió Ginny - esa es la cortina - y dicho esto Ginny abrió la cortina y pudieron ver la estación y a la gente que despedía a sus hijos.

- Ah... solo los estaba probando - contesto Ron rápidamente.

El tren empezó a avanzar, y Harry vio como lentamente, se alejaban de la estación para luego ir mas y mas rápido.

- Me alegro que se acabaran las vacaciones - comento Harry.

- Yo no lo sé - respondió Ron - me la estaba pasando bien, y me podía levantar hasta tarde.

En ese momento paso el carrito de la comida. Harry se levanto y compro muchos dulces, de todos los sabores.

- Oye, Harry - dijo Ron mirándolos fijamente - ¿me invitas algo?

- ¿Qué crees que soy? - le contesto Harry - cómprate los tuyos, o comete tu entupido sándwich que te hizo tu madre.

Después de estar platicando durante un buen tiempo en el tren, Harry decidió hacer la tarea, que le faltaba, pues no había podido terminarla a causa de sus tío, una extraña tarea que te dejan entre un año y otro. Si no la haces te toca dormir en el invernadero. Así que saco sus libros, su tinta y su pluma y se puso a escribir, mientras que Ron le pasaba las respuestas y Hermione (que por cierto nunca mencioné cuando había llegado) los regañaba de vez en cuando, porque decía que así Harry nunca aprendería nada.

- No importa - le dijo Ron a Hermione - es chiste es que termine la tarea.

- Pensé que el objetivo era aprender algo - respondió Hermione molesta.

- Pues te equivocas - volvió a decir Ron - además si no termina nos van a bajar puntos y eso no sería conveniente.

En ese momento paso Draco junto a su puerta, Harry lo vio, se comportaba de una manera extraña, miraba de un lado para otro y con su túnica cubría algo. Harry se acercó a la ventana a ver si podía ver algo pero fue inútil, Draco se escapó y se fue corriendo.

- Vuelvo en un momento - dijo Harry, y salió corriendo tras Draco.

Harry caminaba detrás de Draco, el bullicio del vagón hizo que no pudiera escucharlo, entonces cuando vio que estaba a punto de llegar a su lugar se cubrió con su capa para que no pudieran verlo. Se coló justo después de Draco y antes de que éste cerrara la puerta. Afortunadamente era poca gente la que había ahí. Harry se sentó junto a Crabbe.

Todos en el vagón actuaban raro, se miraban unos a otros, uno estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Draco levantó la mano para pedir silencio y la palabra.

- Esténse tranquilos – dijo – ahora hablemos de nuestro malévolo plan maestro.

Nadie decía nada. Harry agudizó el oido.

- Sabemos que este año el portal místico se abrirá el 29 de Noviembre a la media noche, esa será la hora en que nos pondremos en acción. Y dejaremos que los trolls invadan el castillo, por lo que…¡Agarralo Crabbe!

Crabbe obedeció y sujeto a Harry, quien se movió violentamente para zafarse pero fue inútil. Draco le quito la capa de encima.

- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo, Potter? – le preguntó Draco

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Ya no puedes distinguir tu capa invisible de tu capa de escuela? Cada vez eres más patético. – Luego se volvió hacia Pansy - pásame una soda, quieres cariño.

Pansy se levantó, le dio la soda a Draco quien la agitó vigorosamente hasta hacerlo sudar y despeinarse. Esto hizo emocionar a Pansy quien se desmayó.

- Ahora si – dijo Draco – Crabbe agarralo fuerte. Esto te va a doler más a ti que a mi, Potter creeme.

La soda de acercó lentamente a la nariz de Harry y Malfoy abrió la lata.

Mientras en el vagón de Ron y Hermione. Todo estaba calmado y aburrido, solo concentrados en hacer la tarea, hasta que el vagón se abrió, un muchacho entró y se sentó junto a Ron

- ¡Oye...! - empezó a decir Ron, pero el muchacho le dio un caramelo y se quedo callado.

El chico se puso a comer. Mas tarde el vagón se abrió de nuevo y una muchacha se sentó al lado de Ron, pero este no dijo nada, la muchacha saco una almohada y se puso a dormir, luego entro un niño con una jaula vacía que seguro era de su lechuza que andaría por ahí y se sentó al lado del primer chico que estaba junto a Hermione. Luego entraron unos gemelos (no eran Fred y George, ellos eran rubios) y se sentaron al lado del chico de la jaula. Después entro un chica de cabello negro y se sentó junto a la muchacha que estaba durmiendo. Un minuto mas tarde entro un muchacho peinado con trensitas y se sentó al lado de los gemelos que estaban sentados junto al chico de la jaula que estaba junto a Hermione. Después entraron unos trillizos y se sentaron junto al chico que comía caramelos que estaba al lado de Hermione. Momentos después entro un chico de piel morena y se acomodo junto a la chica que dormía junto a Ron. Luego entraron unos cuatrillizos y se sentaron al lado de los gemelos. Pero como de ese lado ya no cabían se pasaron junto al chico de piel morena que estaba al lado de la que dormía junto a Ron. Luego entro una niña de cabellos chinos y se sentó junto a los trillizos que estaban al lado de la chica morena, que estaba junto a la que dormía al lado de Ron. Unos momentos después entro un tipo realmente alto y al verlos dijo:

- Oigan chicos, ¿qué hacen tantos aquí adentro?

- Yo que sé - respondió una voz de entre la multitud.

- Oigan - dijo una voz de mujer, - se me cayó mi arete, búsquenlo.

- Oigan, dejen dormir

- ¡Cállate! - grito uno.

- ¿Por qué no se cállan los dos?

- ¡Hey! Alguien esta tocándome.

- Creo que soy yo. Quitaría mi mano pero... esta atorada

- alguien me quito la liga de mi cabello.

- No es cierto.

- ¡Ah! ¡mi brazo!

- ¡Suéltame! - después de que alguien dijo eso, se oyó un golpe.

- ¡Mi nariz! - y se oyó otro golpe.

* Después de eso todos empezaron a golpearse entre si, a gritar y a aventar cosas, hasta que...

- ¡Ya basta! - Gritó la voz de Hermione. - Parecemos unos locos, solo mírense, se golpean los unos a los otros, que no tienen moral deberían...

Zaz.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

- la golpearon

- Se va a enojar - se oyó la voz de Ron.

- Le esta sangrando la nariz - se oyó el chico de los caramelos.

- Eso pasa por andarse golpeando.

- Hay que llamar a alguien - sugirió Hermione (que? Pensaron que era ella?)

Los gemelos fueron los que salieron a buscar ayuda, y volvieron con un profesor que afortunadamente estaba haciendo una mega fiesta con strippers en el vagón de al lado.

- ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó el profesor.

- Bueno... - comenzó a decir Ron. - lo que pasó fue que... por alguna razón empezó una pequeña pelea y esta chica salió golpeada.

- Bien, - dijo el profesor - háganse para atrás.

Todos obedecieron, solo que eran demasiados y el vagón empezó a rechinar y a balancearse por el peso. Mientras que el profesor curaba a la paciente no le hacía caso a nadie, y los niños seguían gritando mientras veían como el vagón se inclinaba cada vez más.

El profesor finalmente terminó de curar a la herida y esta se puso de pie.

- Ahí esta - dijo el profesor - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor - respondió

- Estarás bien - dicho esto el profesor salió del vagón sin mirar lo que pasaba.

- Oigan chicos, miren, ya me siento mejor - dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia los demás.

- ¡No te acerques! - Gritaron todos en coro temiendo que por el peso se voltearan.

- ¿Qué dicen?

- ¡No vengas! - Volvieron todos a repetir.


	9. El Sauce maldito

CAPITULO 9

EL SAUCE MALDITO

Los niños intentaron correr hacia el otro lado, pero era demasiado tarde, el vagón se inclino quedando solo en dos llantas, y estas empezaron a rechinar y a sacar chispas, hasta que...

Cuando pensaron que todo estaba perdido la puerta del vagón se abrió y un muchacho entro, y como era gordo, muy gordo, (fácil pesaba unos 120 kg.) nivelo el peso del vagón y por un momento este volvió a los rieles, en ese momento volvió Harry mareado, se tapaba la nariz y le lloraban los ojos, estaba confundido y se metió al vagónm, el peso del lado de Harry y el gordo fue demasiado, el vagó empezó a voltearse para el otro lado.

Cayó de costado y se salió de las vías rodando colina abajo mientras que el resto del tren pasaba por un puente y seguía derecho. El vagón rodaba, pero no con las ruedas, sino de lado y todos los pasajeros de adentro iban de cabeza y aplastados por el gordo. Después de rodar un buen rato así, chocaron con una roca y salieron volando sobre el pantano, sobre un llano en llamas, sobre una cañada, un sembradío de cactus, el Everest, la muralla china, la torre de Tokio, la esfinge, los jardines colgantes de Babilonia, el muro de Berlín, la pirámide de Teotihuacan, Six Flags, San Juan Tilapa, la casa de Big Brother, y también la del Gran Carnal... bueno, en realidad no, solo pasaron por el pantano, la cañada, el sembradío y el llano en llamas.

Cayeron bruscamente sobre las llantas del vagón, pero no se detuvo siguió andando a toda velocidad. Todos adentro estaban amontonados y aplastados hasta que alguien dijo...

- ¡Ya basta! Saquen al gordo.

Todos empezaron a hacer grandes intentos por sacar al gordo por la ventana, pero era inútil; no cabía. Después se acordaron de que había una puerta para entrar al vagón y que era más grande que la ventana.

- Por la puerta de atrás - volvió a repetir la voz.

Con la ayuda de todos pudieron deshacerse del gordo que los aplastaba, y así... la paz regresó al vagón.

- ¡Bien! - Gritaron todos de alegría cuando vieron al gordo rodar cuesta abajo y caer en un lago pantanoso.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? - Preguntó Ron.

- Nada - respondió la voz de Hermione - el vagón va muy rápido y si nos bajamos tardaremos mucho en llegar caminando.

- Si, pero... - dijo alguien de entre la multitud - ¿si nos estrellamos?

En ese preciso momento el vagón llego a las orillas de un acantilado y cayó, Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que Ron se sintió mareado y decidió sacar la cabeza de la ventana entonces vio que estaban cayendo a 150 km./hr:

- ¡Salten! - fue lo único que pudo de decir y luego se arrojó por la ventana.

Todos los demás al ver la actitud de Ron y ver que ya había saltado por la ventana, supieron que no era una broma, se arrojaron todos por las ventanas y la puerta de atrás, pero inmediatamente que salieron del vagón chocaron contra el piso.

- ¡Ah! - Dijo Harry - ¿Para qué saltamos? Ni siquiera el vagón se destruyó.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron? - pregunto Hermione

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando a su amigo, era el primero que había saltado, ¿Y si lo había aplastado el vagón?

- Aquí estoy - dijo la voz de Ron.

- ¿Dónde? - Preguntó Harry que no lo veía por ningún lado.

- Abajo del vagón.

- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? - le preguntó Harry mientras caminaba hacia él.

- Bueno - dijo Ron - lo que pasó fue que yo iba cayendo muy bien... pero luego cuando saltaron ustedes el vagón se movió justo debajo de mí y cayó encima...

- bueno, solo hay que sacarte de ahí - dijo Harry -

- Dense prisa - ordenó Ron – creo que la mitad de mi cuerpo ya se esta poniendo morada.

Entonces, con el esfuerzo de todos voltearon el vagón para liberar a Ron.

Ya todos aliviados por no haber muerto en la caída se preguntaba cómo regresarían al Hogwarts, el vagó ya no avanzaba y no podían seguir. Además no sabían exactamente donde estaban.

- Oigan - exclamó Ron – miren, a lo lejos se ve la orilla del lago.

Todos miraron para ver si Ron tenía razón, y la tenía, estaban a unos cuantos metros de la orilla del lago, solo tenían que cruzarlo para llegar a Hogwarts.

- Y bien - dijo una de las niñas - ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Harry examinó el lugar a ver si podía pensar un plan, vio una pequeña colina a lo lejos cerca del lago. Entonces se le ocurrió que si empujaban el vagón hasta la cima de la colina y luego lo dejaban caer volarían por arriba del lago, claro que abría que construirle su rampa abajo. Al comentárselo a los demás desconfiadamente aceptaron pues nadie tenía nada mejor que eso.

Empujaron el vagón con todas sus fuerzas y después de mucho, muchísimo, pero mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar hasta la cima de la colina, todos estaban exhaustos.

- ¡Oh! Mi espalda - se quejo Ron - ahora me quedare jorobado.

- Bueno - dijo Hermione - ahora solo hay que empujar colina abajo para que el vagón tome impulso, y podamos volar sobre el lago.

- Pero déjanos descansar un rato, - se quejo Ron.

- Si no lo hacemos ahora - lo regaño Hermione- nos vamos a perder el banquete.

- Calma, - dijo uno de los presentes - el tren todavía no llega y tenemos tiempo.

Todos volvieron a tomar sus posiciones y a empujar de nuevo, y lentamente el vagón se empezó a mover, hasta llegar a la orilla de la cima y empezaba a tomar impulso con la bajada, pero luego de empujar colina abajo el vagón empezó a ir mas y mas rápido, los niños ya no pudieron controlarlo; el vagón se salió de control. Iba tan rápido que ya no podían alcanzarlo por mas que corrían, pero a Hermione se le ocurrió un hechizo para ir más rápido:

- Rapidus - grito mientras agitaba su varita.

(Que buen hechizo)

Y en ese momento todos empezaron a correr mucho más rápido, y alcanzaron al tren, pero iban tan rápido que, lo rebasaron.

- Lentus - volvió a gritar Hermione.

* Todos volvieron a correr normal pero como ya le llevaban ventaja al tren les fue fácil saltar y entrar al vagón.

- ¡Bien! - Gritaron todos de alegría por haber hecho todo perfectamente, aunque no como lo planearon. Solo faltaba que el vagón se impulsara lo suficiente para pasar el lago.

* El vagón ya iba muy rápido y al llegar al final de la colina, el tren chocó contra una roca en vez de la rampa que construyeron aunque no dije cuando. El tren voló muy alto, hacia arriba, pero no hacia el otro lado del lago, y cuando estaba apunto de caer de nuevo, el calamar gigante del lago les dio un gran impulso al vagón con un golpe y este se dirigió volado rápidamente hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Bien! - Volvieron a gritar todos, por su buena suerte.

El vagón ya estaba llegando al otro lado, pero había tomando demasiado impulso, se dirigió a la parte trasera del colegio, donde se encontraba plantado un sauce, y chocaron contra él haciendo que el vagón se destrozara.

- ¡MALDITO SAUCE! -


	10. La seleccion

NA: Disculpen la tardanza del capitulo, pero por fin después de mil años helo aquí, y por cierto, ¿ya leyeron Harryciento?, es otra de mis aberraciones. Léanlo y dejen reviews (de los dos fics) y por cierto se me olvido poner que los personajes no son míos si no de... que importa para que les digo estas tonterías, eso es mas que obvio, sino yo estaría gastando mis millones en pantalones cortos, saben una vez me encontré un fic donde eran casi tres hojas de Derechos de Autor, (no es por criticar), digo, ¿para que rayos puso eso? Seguro que era para que pareciera mas largo el capitulo, pero yo para que los aburro, a lo mejor ni siquiera leen esto, así que vamos con el fic.  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
LA SELECCIÓN  
  
* Se levantaron todos del suelo, y milagrosamente nadie salió herido, excepto Ron que se había rota una pierna, un brazo, se había lastimado un ojo, se raspó la rodilla, se abrió la cabeza, se le torció el tobillo de la pierna que no estaba rota, se le calló un diente, se machuco un dedo, se le desprendió una uña, se abrió el labio, se le rompió la nariz y se le raspo el codo, pero fuera de eso estaba perfectamente.  
  
- ¡Ron! - exclamó Harry al verlo   
  
- Si, lo sé - dijo Ron - no te preocupes, estaré bien.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro? - Preguntó Harry algo preocupado - porque te vez algo cansado.  
  
- ¡Miren! - Exclamó Hermione - estamos a tiempo, el tren acaba de llegar.  
  
- ¡Que bien! - Exclamaron todos.  
  
- Podremos llegar al banquete - dijo Harry con alegría.  
  
* Los chicos levantaron con cuidado a Ron y caminaron hacia la entrada del castillo. Cuando llegaron se unieron al grupo que aparentemente no se habían percatado de las ausencias de los muchachos.  
  
- Oye Ron... - comenzó a decir Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Ron.  
  
- ¿Crees que puedas esperar a ir a la enfermería después del banquete?  
  
- Claro - dijo Ron algo sarcástico - creo que no tengo suficientes lesiones como para que te pierdas el banquete.  
  
- Gracias Ron, - dijo Harry - eres muy buen amigo.  
  
* Caminaron hacia el gran comedor y se sentaron como siempre Ron, Harry y Hermione juntos, mientras que los otros chicos se sentaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casa.  
  
Las mesas pronto estuvieron llenas y había gran barullo en el gran comedor, hasta que Dumbledore se puso de pie y el gran comedor quedó en silencio.  
  
- Bueno - comenzó a decir - ya empieza el curso intermedio y les doy la bienvenida a todos, pero mejor ya no los aburro con más palabrería y comencemos con la selección para que podamos empezar con el banquete.  
  
* La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y los niños de primer grado entraron por el pasillo hasta llegar al frente.  
  
- Ah, se me olvidaba - dijo Dumbledore - hace poco un buitre con una snich en las patas se robó el sombrero seleccionador, así que tuvimos que hechizar una bota, solo espero que fusione.   
  
* Se hizo un silencio completo, y una rasgadura de la punta de la bota se abrio, ancha como una boca, ya la bota comenzo a cantar:  
  
Oh, podras pensar que soy bonito,  
  
Juzgas bien por lo que vez.  
  
Me pateare a mi mismo, si puedes encontrar  
  
una bota mas bonita que yo.  
  
Puedes tener botines negros,  
  
botas de piel y rancheras.  
  
Pero yo soy la Bota Seleccionadora de Hogwarts  
  
Y puedo superar a todas  
  
No hay nada escondido, que la bota no pueda ver.  
  
Así que pruébame y te diré donde debes estar.   
  
Puedes pertenecer a Griffindor,  
  
Donde piensan que no le temen a nada  
  
Y se hacen los valientes.  
  
Su ingenuidad, estupidez y testarudez  
  
Pone a parte a los de Griffindor   
  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
  
Donde son inútiles y estupidos..  
  
Esos imbeciles de Hufflepuff  
  
De verdad no temen al trabajo de esclavos.  
  
O tal vez a la pasada y antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
  
Si tienes una mente anticuada  
  
Porque esa vieja sabiduría ya no te servirá.  
  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos,  
  
Esa gente ruin y sin moral utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines,  
  
¡Así que pruébame!   
  
Ten miedo y recibirás una patada  
  
Estas en buenos pies,   
  
Porque soy la bota parlante.  
  
  
  
El gran comedor quedo en silencio, y luego empezaron los gritos y abucheos. La bota tuvo que moverse para esquivar un plato de oro que le habían lanzado desde una de las mesas, y luego se quedo rígido otra vez.   
  
- Calma, calma - dijo Dubledore poniéndose de pie para poner orden, y el gran comedor quedo en silencio de nuevo- no se enojen, es que solo tuvo una hora para inventarse la canción   
  
- Muy bien - dijo la profesora McGonagall, que iba dirigiendo a los de primer grado - pasen por aquí y quítense un zapato.  
  
* Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados.  
  
- ¿qué? - preguntó ella - es una bota, no se la pueden poner sobre otro zapato.  
  
* Los niños caminaron hasta donde se les indico y cada uno se quitó un zapato  
  
- Ahora - comenzó a decir - Cuando diga su nombre pasan al frente y se ponen la bota.  
  
* La bota se veía nueva, pero algo golpeada y ensuciada, parecía que habían tratado de darle el aspecto de algo viejo, pero no lo habían hecho nada bien.  
  
- Bueno, empecemos. Alison Minot.   
  
* Una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules paso al frente y se puso la bota de malas. Todos esperaron ansiosos a que la bota dijera algo, y la punta de la bota como si se hubiera roto se abrió y dijo:  
  
- Huflepuff.  
  
* La niña tomó su zapato y corrió hacia la mesa de Huflepuff.  
  
- Madison Bernk.  
  
- Huflepuff.   
  
- Nora Hed.  
  
- Huflepuff.  
  
- Mike Akeson.  
  
- Huflepuff.  
  
- Dag Anderson.  
  
- Huflepuff.  
  
- Mary Hargtoget.  
  
- Huflepuff...  
  
* Y así los alumnos habían sido mandados a Huflepuff y solo sobraban diez, pero en ese momento el buitre paso de nuevo sobre el techo de Hogwarts, soltó el sombrero seleccionador y una fuerte y repentina brisa hizo que entrara por una de las ventanas.  
  
- ¡Que bien! - Exclamo Dumbledore tomando el sombrero seleccionador - creo que las últimas selecciones serán con el sombrero.  
  
* Y así los últimos diez niños se pudieron poner su zapato.  
  
- Bueno - dijo la profesora McGonagall, - tal vez así ya no halla tanto niño en Huflepuff, ya no caven.   
  
* Y en efecto, la mesa de Huflepuff estaba súper apretada, y ya se habían empezado a sentar en el suelo.  
  
- Pues, vamos a proseguir - dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Agnes Cecilia   
  
* La niña paso y se puso el sombrero y todos esperaron a que diera su veredicto.  
  
- Huflepuff. - Grito el sombrero.  
  
- Ah, bueno... - balbuceó la profesora McGonagall - Leyva Devlin.  
  
- Gryffindor  
  
* Todos aplaudieron, incluso aplaudieron mas los de Huflepuff que los de Gryffindor al saber que ya no tendrían mas alumnos.  
  
La niña corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó.  
  
- Hana Cegelka.  
  
- Gryffindor.  
  
- Fredrika Kirtog.  
  
- Slytherin.  
  
- Verónica Smethley  
  
- Slytherin.  
  
- Samantha Lottery.  
  
- Reveclaw.  
  
- Parry Hotter.  
  
* Un niño se cabello obscuro, de gafas, con ojos azules se sentó en el banco, y luego la profesora le puso el sombrero. Y Harry pudo oír que el niño murmuraba algo:   
  
- Slytherin no, - murmuraba - Slytherin no...  
  
- ¿Ah, No? - lo retó el sombrero - ¡Slytherin! - y esta vez el sombrero gritó muy fuerte para que todos, absolutamente todos escucharan.  
  
* El niño camino cabizbajo y se fue a sentar con los de Slytherin.  
  
- Mraco Dalfoy - llamó la Profra. McGonagall   
  
- Griffindor.  
  
- Mary Weastray   
  
* Y finalmente paso una niña de piel negra, pelo castaño y ojos café claro.   
  
- Gryffindor  
  
* La selección había terminado y Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo.  
  
- Bien, - dijo - ahora vamos a comenzar con el banquete, y porfavor le pido a la mesa de Reveclaw que se recorra y deje sentarse a los niños que no alcanzaron mesa en Huflepuff.  
  
* Los de la mesa de Reveclaw se recorrieron y los niños de Huflepuff se sentaron. Cuando terminaron de acomodarse, los platos de oro se llenaron de comida, y empezaron a comer.  
  
Ron intentaba comer con la mano izquierda que era la que estaba en mejor condición porque la derecha estaba rota, pero de vez en cuando fallaba y tiraba la comida al suelo.  
  
- Mira Ron - le dijo Harry acercándole una enorme torta de tamal - que cosa tan extraña ¿no?, ¿Quieres una?  
  
- Claro - le respondió Ron - pásame una.  
  
- ¿de que la quieres?  
  
- ¿De que hay?  
  
- Pues creo que hay de dulce, de mole verde, rajas, de escamole...  
  
- ¿ De que? - Preguntó Ron.  
  
- De escamole, pero no me preguntes que es porque no sé.  
  
* Terminaron de comer y luego siguieron los postre, Ron no pudo comer muchos, por su falta de diente y su labio que ya se le había inflamado bastante.   
  
Cuando el banquete se acabo todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y casi olvidan que había que llevar a Ron a la enfermería, pero él se los recordó y lo llevaron con la señora Pomfrey.  
  
- Estará bien - les dijo la Señora Pomfrey.  
  
- ¿Esta segura?  
  
- Estará bien - volvió a decir la enfermera.  
  
- ¿y si se muere?   
  
- Estará bien.  
  
- ¿Y va a poder seguir comiendo caramelos?  
  
- Estará bien  
  
- Y si lo atacan ¿Podrá correr?  
  
- Estará bien  
  
- ¿Y si...?  
  
- ¿Qué parte de "Estará bien" no entienden, mendigos mocosos? - les gritó la Señora Pomfrey, y luego los echó del lugar.  
  
Así que Harry y Hermione se fueron a dormir. 


	11. De casería

CAPITULO 11  
  
DE CASERÍA   
  
NOTA: Por fin , despues de mil años, pero es que me habia quedado sin conección, pero bueno, aqui aparece por fin Draco, para que todas sus admiradoras esten listas, jejeje, bueno mejor lean el fic...   
  
Al dìa siguiente, Harry se levanto y fue al gran comedor como siempre, ahí se encontró a Ron que ya solo llevaba una venda en su mano (no importa cual, o si?) y se sentó junto a él.  
  
- ¿Cómo sigues? - le preguntó Harry  
  
- Bien, la Sra. Pomfrey dijo que estaría bien la próxima semana.  
  
- Bueno, tal vez así ya tengas excusa para algunas clases.  
  
- Eso será la parte buena de esto - dijo Ron  
  
* De repente entro Hermione, estaba hablando con otra chica, una de primero, y se sentaron al lado de Ron.  
  
- Hola - los saludó Hermione - les presento a Leyva, es nueva, estaba enseñándole el colegio, ya saben como es de grande. Bueno - continuó Hermione dirigiéndose a Leyva - ellos son Ron Weasley.  
  
* La niña le dio la mano a Ron.  
  
- Y el es Harry Potter.  
  
- ¡OH! - exclamó Leyva - eres Harry Potter, es un placer conocerte, eres muy famoso, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Descubriste alguna cura o mataste algún dragón? O...  
  
- No, Leyva - Le dijo Hermione - él es el que dio la caída de Quien-tu-sabes.  
  
- Ah!!!! - exclamo Leyva - ¿Quién?  
  
- Quien-tu-sabes - repitió Hermione  
  
- No, no sé quien es - dijo Leyva  
  
- ¿Quién es, quien? - pregunto Ron  
  
- Quien-yo-sé - respondió Leyva  
  
- ¿Por qué preguntas si ya sabes? - volvió a decir Ron  
  
- No, no sé  
  
- Pero tu acabas de decir que sabias quien era Quien-tu-sabes.  
  
- No, yo dije que no sé quien es Quien-yo-sé  
  
- Ves, dices que si sabes  
  
- No es cierto   
  
- Bueno entonces no digas que sabes quien es Quien-tu-sabes  
  
- Ya basa! - interrumpió Hermione - yo le explico, veras - dijo Hermione refiriéndose a la niña - Quien-tu-sabes, es... mas bien era un mago tenebroso muy malo, ¿Entiendes?   
  
- Entiendo - dijo Leyva - pero ¿Por qué lo llaman Quien-tu-sabes?, ¿Qué no tiene nombre?,o lo criaron los lobos. Porque los lobos no saben poner nombres...  
  
- Claro que tiene un nombre, pero a nadie le gusta pronunciarlo.  
  
- y ¿Y cual es? - preguntó Leyva  
  
- Bueno es - luego Hermione se acercò a Leyva y le dijo muy bajito, para que nadie escuchara - Voldemort  
  
- Que nombre tan padre, tal ves este molesto porque nadie quiere decirlo, imaginen lo que le costó inventarlo.  
  
- ..... -  
  
- Ya vamos a comer - interrumpió Harry - tengo hambre  
  
* Lo chicos empezaron a comer, y por alguna razón la comida les daba la sensación de nunca parar, pero no los dejaron seguir y tuvieron que irse  
  
- Bueno - dijo Hermione - voy a dejar a Leyva a su salón yo los alcanzo luego.- y después de eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue  
  
- Uhf - suspiro Ron - toca clase de adivinación, vamos a caminar lento para tardar mas en llegar.  
  
* Y así, emprendieron su viaje, lleno de misterio y aventuras, hacia un lugar lejano llamado " Salón de la clase de Adivinación"   
  
Al doblar una esquina vieron que había niños de espaldas a las paredes y estaban uno tras otro si dejar espacios entre ellos, inmóviles, Ron y Harry no entendían que pasaba, así que decidieron ignorarlo y pasar de largo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que los niños empezaron a patearlos mientras avanzaban, Harry y Ron tuvieron que correr pero llegaron al final del pasillo bien moreteados.  
  
- Oigan - les dijo uno de los chicos que estaba formado - ¿no quieren unirse? Estamos haciendo Fila India.  
  
- Mmm- pensó Ron - ¿Qué dices Harry?  
  
- Creo que es algo muy salvaje, Ron - le respondió Harry.  
  
- Entiendo, entonces vámonos - y dicho esto Ron echo a andar.  
  
- ¿a dónde vas Ron? -lo detuvo Harry - Fórmate del otro lado.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Córrele, -le apresuro Harry - que ahí viene Malfoy  
  
* Al oir esto, Ron se formó rápidamente y esperaron. Parecía que Malfoy se acercaba muy lentamente.  
  
- Oye Harry - le dijo Ron - quiero ir al baño  
  
- Espérate, esta es la oportunidad de nuestras vidas  
  
* Malfoy doblaba la esquina, y Harry noto que todos estaban muy emocionados, era obvio pues Malfoy siempre hacia sentir mal a todos.  
  
Estaba a un paso de entrar al pasillo, cuando se le cayó un libro.  
  
- Rayos - dijo Malfoy y se agacho para tomarlo, lo levantó y se dispuso a seguir su camino cuando...  
  
- Espéranos - eran Crabbe y Goyle que subian las escaleras apresuradamente.  
  
Malfoy se detuvo a esperarlos.  
  
- ¿Por qué rayos no se da prisa? - dijo Ron desesperado - ¿Sabrá que queremos patear su trasero?   
  
* En eso Malfoy tenia un pie dentro del pasillo y...  
  
- Es cierto - exclamó Malfoy - por aquí no llego a mi salón, vámonos. -  
  
Pero Malfoy se percató del extraño comportamiento de los demas.  
  
- ¿Qué están haciendo pegados a la pared? ¿Están en su club de perdedores? Que extraña forma de reunirse. Y miren están Potter y Waesley, no me diga, ellos son los presidentes, ya me imaginaba algo así.  
  
- ¡¡¡A él!!! - gritó Ron, que no pudo contenerse.  
  
* Todos los niños se lanzaron contra Malfoy haciéndolo correr junto con Crabbe y Goyle. Atravesaron pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras, pasaron enfrente de los salones, y en una de esas lograron acorralarlo.  
  
- Ey! ¿Qué les pasa? - Preguntó Malfoy nervioso - ¿Están locos?, Crabbe, Goyle, encárguense de esto.  
  
* Pero los dos muchachos se habían perdido en algún lado, durante la persecución dejando a Malfoy sólo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? - le dijo Harry en tono ganador - ya no te sientes la gran cosa, verdad?  
  
- No pueden hacer esto - se quejo Malfoy - va contra las reglas del colegio.  
  
- Pero nosotros siempre las rompemos, ¿No es verdad Harry? - dijo Ron con una sonrisa malévola.  
  
- Así es - afirmó Harry. - prepara tu trasero, Malfoy.  
  
* Los niños se abalanzaron contra él, y empezaron a patearlo, lo tiraron al suelo y prosiguieron, Harry y Ron disfrutaban el momento como si fuera el último de sus vidas.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! - se despertó Malfoy gritando y luego vio que estaba en la cama - Era sólo un sueño, menos mal.  
  
- Ah! Ya despertaste - dijo la señora Pomfrey al acercarse a su cama. - casi te matan  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! - gritó Malfoy al darse cuenta que estaba en la enfermería - Noooooooo!!!!!!  
  
AUTORA: Pero ¿Qué paso con la clase de Adivinación? Pues...  
  
Cuando al fin llegaron Harry y Ron y entraron al salón, se dieron cuenta que había un gran alboroto y un numeroso grupo de niños que estaban amontonados viendo algo.  
  
- Vamos a ver - dijo Harry.  
  
* Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver que la profesora Trelawney estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. 


	12. Adivinando en adivinación y la inscripci...

Nota de Autora: perdon por hacerlos esperar, pero bueno, tampoco fue mi culpa, sino fue de la vieja babosa dueña de esta pagina que por loca se rompió las patas (o brazos, no sè), jaajajajajajajajajajaj no es cierto, como creen (Dios ¿Qué tengo en el cerebro?)  
  
Bueno disfruten el fan fic  
  
CAPITULO 12  
  
ADIVINANDO EN ADIVINACIÓN  
  
Y LA INSCRIPCIÓN EN EL MURO  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Harry a Neville que estaba ahí junto.  
  
- No sé - respondió Neville - yo también acabo de llegar  
  
- Y ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Ron - ¿Le avisamos a alguien?  
  
- No - dijo Seamus - mejor...   
  
- ¡¡¡Fiesta en el salón!!! - gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
* Y entonces los niños empezaron a lanzar cojines, las mesas las voltearon y tiraron los estantes. La fiesta empezaba a llegar muy lejos cuando de pronto vieron que la profesora Trelawney se levantaba, todos se quedaron inmóviles en las posiciones en las que estaban, y luego corrieron como locos a sus lugares.  
  
- Muy bien - dijo profesora Trelawney - ¿qué estaban haciendo?   
  
- Nada - dijo Seamus  
  
- Ah bueno - dijo la profesora - entonces vamos a trabajar, pero ¿Por qué hay tanto desorden?   
  
- Quién sabe - volvió a decir Seamus   
  
- Mis pobres niños inocentes, no se preocupen ahorita viene el chacho de Filch y lo limpia. Ahora bien, bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación - dijo la profesora Trelawney que sa había sentado en un sillón de orejas delante del fuego, seguramente es la primera vez que me ven.  
  
- No - dijo Pavarti Patil - casi siempre la veo bailando en las aulas vacías.  
  
- Yo eh visto que se sube a las escaleras y espera ha que se muevan - dijo Neville.  
  
- Yo eh visto que se pone un gorrito y...  
  
- continuemos con la clase. - interrumpió la Profesora Trelawney (aunque no la habían iniciado) - saquen su libro Disipar la nieblas del futuro y les voy a repartir unas tazas.  
  
* Pero cuando la profesora Trelawney vio los estantes en el suelo rápidamente con sus poderes de adivinación adivino que las tazas estarían rotas.  
  
- Bueno - dijo la profesora Trelawney - mejor usemos vasos de plástico.  
  
* La profesora Trelawney trajo vasos para todos y los repartió, luego sirvió el té y los vasos se derritieron por lo caliente que estaba.  
  
- Mejor usemos vasos de unicel   
  
Cuando Harry y Ron llenaron los vasos de té se tomaron rápidamente la ardiente infusión. Removieron los cunchos como les habían indicado, y después secaron los vasos y los intercambiaron.  
  
- Bien - dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las páginas 5 y 6- ¿Qué vez en la mía?   
  
- Veo unas cosas verdes- dijo Harry - iag, están pegajosas  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry, ese no es mi vaso - le reclamó Ron - es la medicina de la profesora!!!  
  
- Ay! Perdón! - exclamo Harry tirando la medicina al suelo y tomando el vaso  
  
- Bien prosigue - lo animó Ron.  
  
- Veo, una bludger loca - dijo Harry .  
  
- No Harry, - le dijo Ron - ese es tu vaso  
  
- Ay! Perdón! - volvió a decir Harry - no se en que estoy pensando.  
  
- Mira toma - le dijo Ron desesperado y dándole su vaso en la mano - aquí esta mí vaso, ya no te confundas.  
  
- Ahora si - comenzó a decir Harry - veo una masa marrón y empapada  
  
- ¡Ensanchen la mente, queridos, y que su ojo vea más allá de lo terrenal! - dijo la Profesora Trelawney entre la penumbra.  
  
- Veo una botella - comenzó a decir Harry - creo que serás un borracho. Y también hay un garrote. Serás uno de esos borrachos peleoneros, pelados, abusivos, idiotas, pendejos, pervertidos, hijos de la...  
  
(Autora: Perdón por el lenguaje)  
  
- Creo que deberían revisar tu ojo interior - interrumpió Ron, y tuvieron que contener la risa porque la Profesora Trelawney los miraba.  
  
- Ahora me toca a mí... - Ron miro con detenimiento el vaso de Harry, arrugando la frente a causa del esfuerzo, pero la arrugo tanto que ya no pudo volver su frente a la normalidad - Hay una mancha en forma de rata - dijo - A lo mejor vas a ser un ladrón - volvió la taza - Pero por este lado parece mas bien una calabaza... ¿Qué es eso? - cotejó su ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro -. Deudas inesperadas, como caídas del cielo. Que lastima me das. Y aquí hay algo - volvió a girar al vaso - Ah! No, era un pelo... Pero aquí otra cosa - dijo Ron sacando el pelo.- Parece una serpiente, no un topo. Sí,. Si esto parece su cabeza... parece un hipo...,no, una oveja...  
  
La Profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carcajada de Harry .  
  
- Déjame ver eso, querido - le dijo a Ron, en tono recriminatorio, y le quito el vaso de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.  
  
La Profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente el vaso de té girándolo en sentido contrario a agujas del reloj.  
  
- El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.  
  
- No!, ¿en serio? - dijo Hermione en un susurro alto. La Profesora Trelawney la miro fijamente.- Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y el lechero  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Nunca la habían visto hablar así con un profesor pero...  
  
- Hermione - le dijo Ron - yo creo que habla de Quien-tu-sabes.  
  
- Hay! Perdón, es que recuerda que el señor de la leche amenazo de muerte a Harry el año pasado por tirarle los 100 galones de leche que acababa de ordeñar .  
  
- Hermione - le dijo Ron - creo que te esta haciendo daño estudiar tanto, además no creo que el lechero hablara en serio.  
  
La Profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos a el vaso de Harry y continuo girándolo.  
  
- La porra... muchos admiradores. Vaya, vaya ... es una taza muy extraña, la calavera... peligro en tu camino...  
  
*Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse, como unos metiches. La Profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta al vaso, se quedo boquiabierta y grito, la Profesora Trelawney se dejo caer en su sillón, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, profesora? - dijo inmediatamente Dean Thomas.  
  
- Es que me enterré un pedazo de cerámica de una taza rota.  
  
*Y entonces la Profesora Trelawney, después de decir eso, volvió a repetir su escena pero esta vez lo ojos fijos en el vaso de Harry.  
  
- Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes.   
  
- Bueno - dijo Harry - ¿continuamos con la clase?  
  
- ¿Qué es, profesora? - volvió a decir Dean.  
  
*Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Ron, acercándose mucho al sillón de la Profesora Trelawney para ver el vaso de Harry.  
  
- No vez que dijo la profesora que no preguntáramos, tonto - dijo Harry.  
  
- Querido mío - abrió completamente sus ojos, ignorando a Harry y contestando la pregunta - tienes el Grim.  
  
- ¿El Grinch?, ¿Tendré una mala navidad? - pregunto Harry.  
  
* Estaba claro que todos ,no comprendían: Dean Thomas lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, y Lavender Brown estaba anonadada, pero casi todos se llevaron la boca a la mano  
  
- ¡No, no el Grinch, el Grim!, el perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios  
  
- mmmm.... orale - dijo Harry.   
  
* Y después de reflexionar un poco lo que había dicho la profesora, a Harry le dio un vuelco en el estomago. Todos miraron a Harry; todos excepto Hermione que estaba mirando para otro lado.  
  
- Ah, ¿Qué? - exclamo Hermione cuando se medio dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y que todos esperaban que dijera algo como siempre.  
  
* Hermione se aserco al respaldo del sillón de la Profesora Trelawney .  
  
- No creo que se parezca a un Grim - dijo Hermione rotundamente.   
  
* La Profesora Trelawney la miro con desprecio.  
  
- Perdona que te lo diga, querida , pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.  
  
* De repente sonó una campaña.  
  
- Creo que ha sido todo por hoy - dijo la Profesora Trelawney - ahora lárguense, que tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
* Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron los vasos y cerraron sus mochilas. Incluso Ron evitó los ojos de Harry.   
  
Los tres bajaron las escaleras en silesio y caminaron por un pasillo iluminado por velas y entonces Harry oyó.  
  
- Matar... destrozar  
  
* Era un voz fría, y psicópata.  
  
Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escucho lo mas atentamente que pudo.  
  
- Harry, ¿qué...?   
  
- Es una voz... Callen un momento   
  
- ...deseando... hace tanto tiempo...  
  
- ¡Escuchen! - dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.  
  
- Matar... Es hora de matar...  
  
* La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro que se alejaba... hacia arriba.  
  
- ¡Por aquí! - gritó y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Harry y Hermione lo seguían.  
  
- Harry, ¿qué estamos...?  
  
- ¡Chssst!  
  
Harry agudizo el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz: ...huelo a sangre...  
  
- ¿eh? - exclamó Harry al oír esto.  
  
* De repente Hermione dio un grito ahogado, y señalo al corredor.  
  
- ¡Miren!  
  
* Delante de ellos algo brillaba. Se asercaron a ver y en el espacio de dos ventanas, brillando a la luz roja que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas.  
  
LA CÁMARA DE PIEDRA DE FUEGO SE HA ABEIRTO...   
  
TEMAN ENEMIGOS DEL PRISIONERO  
  
- ¿qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? -preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor de la voz.  
  
* Al acercarse más, Harry casi se tropieza con una lata de aerosol rojo que había en el suelo. Y cuando se acercaron mas y vieron lo que era, dieron un brinco hacia atrás.   
  
La Señora Norris colgaba de la cola en una argolla, estaba rígida, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.  
  
- Vámonos de aquí - sugirió Ron.  
  
- Pero, no deberíamos... - comenzó a decir Harry.  
  
- Háganme caso, no deben vernos aquí.   
  
* Era ya muy tarde, porque de repente se escucho que una bola de niños se dirigía hacia ese lugar. Y la charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron al ver a la gata colgada  
  
* Harry no sabia que hacer, estaban en el centro y la masa de estudiantes presionaban para ver que pasaba.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Autora: Este es el ultimo cap, que les mando gratis, tiene que pagar, esta el la cuenta en el banco 666-666-666 (jajajajaj), como no van a pagar por babosadas, mejor escribanme a hpl_li@latinmail.com o neko_chann@hotmail.com haganlo por favor, tengo ganas de saber que piensan de mi fic, aunque sean groserías, no se preocupen no me sentire tan mal. 


	13. La nueva clase

Nota: Bueno, aquí hay mas para su disfrute personal, y este fic lo dedico a todos mis fans que son: El vigilante, Consuelo, Zelshamada, Bloody-fan-of-hp, Cecil Gabbiani, Vampire-Slayer-167, Rhyth-Renington, caroLinna ,Asuka de Black, franga, Carcolitas pashmina, Princess of Darkness86, ManDark y Danime chan. Creo que son todos, si alguien me falto se lo dedico doblemente y esta vez la hierba que consumi era mas verde...  
  
CAPITULO 13  
  
LA NUEVA CLASE   
  
- Escuchen chicos - comenzó a decir Hermione - cuando llegamos, la gata ya estaba ahí, no es verdad, Harry?  
  
- Ehhh... si - dijo Harry, y luego se le ocurrió que sería mejor tomar a la gata y llevársela para que nadie la viera.  
  
Así que Harry se acerco discretamente a la gata pero cuando la tocó...  
  
- Gjhhhhhhhhhjg - hizo la gata, y luego saltó de la argolla, se alejo corriendo y saltó por la ventana.  
  
- Eh?!!!! - exclamaron todos al ver ese extraño espectáculo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - era la voz de Filch que se acercaba atraído por la exclamación de todos  
  
- Na..nada - dijo Harry aún confundido  
  
- ¿Cómo que nada?, si yo eh oído a mi gata.  
  
- Bueno pues es que... - comenzó a decir Harry.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que su gata loca estaba colgada en aquella argolla. - interrumpió Hermione señalando el lugar.  
  
- ¿Y que? Ella así hace siempre. Pero se acabo el espectáculo así qua váyanse y... - pero Filch vio el muro y se echo atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara - ¿quién ha hecho esto? - chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las orbitas, se fijo en Harry - tú, tu has hecho esto  
  
- ¿Hacer que? - preguntó Harry   
  
- Eso - dijo Filch señalando la pared, pero el letrero ya no estaba.  
  
- Sabe, mejor me voy - dijo Harry, y se dio media vuelta.  
  
* Filch estaba muy confundido y cuando volteó a la pared, ahí estaba el letrero, escrito con letras rojas.  
  
- Espera niño - le dijo a Harry agarrándolo de un brazo - mira como has puesto mi pared.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Harry, pues cuando vio la pared, no había nada. - creo que usted ha enloquecido, y ya me voy, tengo clase de Pociones y no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
* Todos se marcharon a sus clases dejando a Filch sólo.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible? - se preguntó Filch mientras rascaba su cabeza - bueno, no importa. - Filch dio media vuelta y... ahí estaba de nuevo el letrero pero con las letras mas grandes y rojas. - ¡Ahhh!  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Argus? - había llegado Dumbledore seguido de otros profesores.  
  
- Es que... esas... esas letras - dijo Filch con voz temblorosa y señalo la pared.  
  
- ¿letras? - dudó Dumbledore, y luego volteó a ver. - ¿Cuáles letras?  
  
* Y mientras Filch sufría una crisis nerviosa, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la clase de pociones.  
  
- Oye Harry, ¿No crees que fue muy raro lo de las letras? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Y yo que sé - le respondió Harry.  
  
- Ya guarden silencio - les dijo Ron - ya vamos a llegar a las mazmorras  
  
Y cuando estaban dos metros de llegar al salón un candelabro se soltó y cayó encima de Ron.  
  
- Ron - exclamó Harry intentado quitar el candelabro de encima de su amigo.  
  
- No te preocupes, Harry, continua sin mí. - fue lo último que dijo Ron antes de ser salvado por un hechizo de Hermione.  
  
Después del incidente los chicos entraron al salón y tomaron sus lugares. Snape todavía no llegaba, así que se pusieron a platicar.  
  
Pero en el momento en que iban a empezar a criticar a Snape, este se apareció de repente azotando la puerta como siempre y tomo lista.  
  
- Veo que no falta nadie - comentó Snape - bueno, ¿quién me dice cual es la deferencia entre bezoar y epans?  
  
Nadie contestaba, ni Hermione.  
  
- ¡Potter!, porque no nos instruyes.  
  
- Pues... - balbuseo Harry - que un bezoar es una planta rara y, epans es su nombre al revés, profesor.   
  
Se escucharon risitas en el salón, pero al parecer a Snape no le dio mucha gracia.  
  
- Muy gracioso señor Potter, pero para su información el bezoar es una piedra sacada del estomago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos y el epans es una planta medicinal para los resfriados. Bueno ¿por qué no están anotando todo esto?  
  
Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:  
  
- Y se le restan cinco punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.   
  
- Bien echo, Potter - le dijo Draco en voz baja   
  
Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindor, pues Snape los puso por parejas y a prepara una sencilla poción para curar el escorbuto.  
  
Cuando estaban todos a la mitad de la clase, vaciando un poco de esto y de aquello , todos los calderos empezaron a burbujear y a derramar el liquido que tenían al mismo tiempo. El liquido empezó a devorarse las bancas y las mesas. Todos se habían puesto a gritar y a correr por todas partes. Y después de un gran rato de alboroto el Profesor Snape se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
  
- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? - dijo Snape, y luego desapareció el liquido con un movimiento de la varita.  
  
Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio.  
  
- ¿Quién fue quien se equivocó con la poción?   
  
Y un montón de manos se levantaron.  
  
- ¿Todos? - preguntó Snape - ¿Al mismo tiempo?, es lo mas ridículo que ha pasado. Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
Una hora mas tarde, después del suceso de la clase de pociones, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a la sala común y se pusieron a platicar, cuando de repente entro la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Buenas tardes, jóvenes - saludo la profesora al entrar - les traigo un aviso importante.  
  
Al escuchar eso, todos se reunieron para oír mejor.  
  
- Dentro de una hora - comenzó a decir la Profesora- los queremos a todos en el gran comedor, el Profesor Dumbledore quiere decirles algo. Así que los quiero a todos puntuales por favor.  
  
Y después de dar el aviso salió apresuradamente.  
  
- Bueno, que tal si mientras pasa la hora vamos a visitar a Hagrid - sugirió Harry.  
  
- Pero Harry, que tal si se nos hace tarde - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Claro que no, estaremos contando cada minuto  
  
- Esta bien, pero démonos prisa.  
  
Los chicos salieron de la sala común y cuando pasaban por los pasillos Harry volvió a escuchar voces.  
  
- ... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar  
  
Era la misma voz psicópata de la otra vez.  
  
- Escuchen! - exclamo Harry.  
  
- Otra vez Harry  
  
Pero Harry no hizo caso y siguió escuchando con atención.  
  
- ven... ven a mi... deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte.  
  
- Oh no - exclamó Harry - hay un asesino en la escuela.  
  
Y después de decir eso Harry comenzó a correr por los pasillo y las escaleras mientras Ron y Hermione trataban de alcanzarlo.  
  
- Harry espera - le gritaba Hermione. - ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Pero Harry no hacia caso, él seguía corriendo de un lado a otro y a veces saltaba a las escaleras que se estaban moviendo, y esto impedía que Ron y Hermione lo alcanzaran. Y en una de esas Harry subió a donde estaban las lechuzas, y las empezó a espantar gritando huyan, huyan y sálvense del asesino,  
  
- ¿Qué pasa amo? - preguntó Hedwig.  
  
- ¿Quién dijo eso? - exclamó Harry asustado.  
  
- Yo, - dijo Hedwig - que ya no se acuerda de mi.  
  
- Hedwig, tu también, huye!, vete, - volvió a empezar Harry con su escándalo.  
  
Las lechuzas al ver esto echaron a volar por la ventana junto con Hedwig mientras Harry las despedía moviendo su mano en el aire y diciendo Vuelen, vuelen a donde nadie las vea.   
  
Mientras Harry despedía a las lechuzas, un chico entró con una carta para enviar y al ver que no había lechuzas le preguntó a Harry que había pasado.  
  
- Han sido salvadas - le dijo Harry con aire celestial - se han ido a donde nadie las pueda dañar.  
  
- ¿y que pasara con las cartas? - preguntó el muchacho.  
  
- Las cartas no importan, lo que importa es la vida, así que tu también huye, huye.  
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
- ¡¡¡Huye te digo, huye, que hay un asesino en la escuela!!!   
  
Después Harry salió corriendo de nuevo y de regreso se encontró con Ron y Hermione, que lo amarraron y lo llevaron al gran comedor, pues ya se les había echo cinco minutos tarde.  
  
- Ustedes no lo entienden - decía Harry desesperado -, hay que huir, hay un loco asesino en la escuela.  
  
- el único loco aquí eres tú, Harry - le dijo Ron en tono de burla.  
  
Los tres chicos entraron en el gran comedor y se encontraron a Dumbledore de pie empezando a dar el aviso.  
  
- Pasen - les indicó Dumbledore - estaba apunto de empezar a hablar.  
  
Lo tres amigo se sentaron y guardaron silencio como todos los demás.  
  
- Tal vez se pregunten porque los reúno a todos - dijo Dumbledore - bueno, ustedes saben que solo en casos en que yo sé que ustedes no van a comprender la razón de las cosas los mando llamar, puesto que algunas situaciones pueden ser algo confusas para ustedes, y que tal vez piensen que no saben ni para que uno hace tales cosas, pero créanme que todo es útil en esta vida y yo como profesor, persona, hombre y mago les hablo desde el fondo de mi...  
  
- ¡Ve al grano, abuelo! - le grito un alumno desde algún lugar del salón  
  
- Lo siento, les dijo Dumbledore, no quería fastidiarlos con mi discurso, pero lo he preparado desde hace tres meses, así que se callan y lo escuchan.  
  
Los alumnos caían en el aburrimiento mientras Dumbledore decía su discurso, y después de una hora...  
  
- ...así que, queridos alumnos esto es lo que les quiero decir.  
  
Todos pusieron atención en ese momento, por fin sabrían por que habían desperdiciado su tiempo libre.  
  
- Lo que le quiero decir es que... uno como persona no puede dejarse llevar por lo que dicen los demás, uno tiene que tener ideas propias y ser... bla bla bla.  
  
Paso otra hora   
  
- Bueno queridos alumnos, basta de palabrería, a lo que viene toda esta reunión es por la nueva clase que van a tener "Mundo Muggle"...  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras todo el lugar irrumpió en quejas y reclamos.  
  
- Escuchen - les dijo Dumbledore - yo sé que parece absurdo, pero créanme que lo necesitan. Yo he ido muchas veces al mundo muggle y no tienen idea de cuantos magos van y no saben ni como ultilizar un carrito de supermercado. Así que eh decidido que se implantará esta nueva clase, sé que para los que tienen padres muggles va a ser tedioso aprender algo que ya saben, pero les pido que se comporten por el bien de sus compañeros que no saben.  
  
- Nosotros no necesitamos saber nada de muggles - reclamó Malfoy.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, - se dirigió Dumbledore a él y a todos - ¿qué haría usted si se perdiera en una ciudad muggle y su varita estuviera rota.  
  
- ¿A quien rayos le podría pasar eso?   
  
- A muchos la ha pasado y no sabe por cuantos problemas han pasado  
  
- ¿Y quien va a querer ser el maestro?   
  
- A eso voy, su nuevo maestro será...  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore - la Profra. McGonagall interrumpió al entrar al gran comedor. - algo extraño ha pasado, iba a enviar la carta al nuevo profesor de "Mundo Muggle" pero no había ninguna lechuza...  
  
La reunión se termino pues Dumbledore tuvo que ir a su despacho a prestarle a la Profesora a Fawkes su fenix para poder mandar la carta y todo los alumnos comentaban de lo que había dicho Dumbledore, la mayoría estaba inconforme, pues les parecía inútil aprender cosas de muggles.  
  
- Ya verán - decía Malfoy a su grupito - hablare con mi padre de lo que esta pasando y quitaran esa basura de clase.  
  
Cuando terminó la reunión, un chico llego con un brazo ensangrentado y gritaba.  
  
- ¡Corran! ¡Esta loco! ¡Esta loco!  
  
- Lo ven - dijo Harry - yo tenia razón.  
  
- ¿Quién esta loco? - le preguntó Hermione.  
  
- ¡¡Agg Agg!! - gritaba el chico en respuesta a la pregunta de Hermione, pero no se escuchaba bien porque tenia lastimada la boca.  
  
Cuando el chico estaba a punto de volverse loco, llego un Prefecto y lo llevo a la enfermería. Todos estaban asustados, y después del incidente los hicieron ir a sus respectivas casas. Después de un hora de alboroto llego Percy diciendo que ya estaba todo bien.  
  
Ya que habían perdido su descanso, los chicos se dirigieron a clase de herbología donde todos hicieron todo mal y una planta carnívora devoro a tres chicos y a nadie le importó ni a la profesora. Después fueron a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor hablaba de algo maligno y tan perverso que ha destruido hogares y hasta países; Política.  
  
Ya era hora de la comida así que los chicos se fueron hacia el gran comedor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos como siempre y platicaron sobre la nueva clase.  
  
- No sé - dijo Ron - tal vez Malfoy tenga razón, no necesitamos saber sobre muggles.  
  
- Bueno, por lo menos esta vez podré sacar buenas notas - comentó Harry.  
  
- Si, pero no vamos a aprender nada, y a causa de esa clase nos van a quitar una hora de Historia. - dijo Hermione algo decepcionada.  
  
- Pero, Hermione - le dijo Harry - esa es la mejor parte.  
  
De repente, los platos de oro se llenaron de comida nutritiva y casi nadie quiso comer al principio, pero después de un rato el hambre los atacó y todos comieron empanadas de soya, ensalada de apio, chayotes y zanahorias hervidas y agua de perejil.  
  
- ¡Oh, no! - gritó de repente Fred.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó George  
  
- ¡¡¡Nos estamos nutriendo!!!  
  
................................................................................................................  
  
NA: hola otra vez, bueno, creo que ya estamos a punto de finalizar este fic, pero si quieren que sea mas largo tiene que escribir un chiste en su review, y el mas gracioso se va a ganar mmmm... pues... una aparición en el fic, ¿qué les parece? Jejejejjee, o si no se saben chistes una historia graciosa, bueno, digo , si quieren, pero bueno adiós y manden esos chistes. 


	14. Capitulo extra: ¿Donde estoy?

NA: Bien, bien, solo he recibido pocos chistes, que acaso no quieren mas fic, bueno, yo voy a esperar a que manden mas y si les da pena dejar el chiste en el review déjenlo en hpl_li@latinmail.com  
  
Y por cierto no manden chistes demasiado groseros por que luego no dan gracia...  
  
Yo se que ya esperaban mas fic, pero que puedo hacer, si no mandan los chistes,   
  
Que es mucho pedir un chiste, después de que yo los he hecho reír, ustedes no me pueden hacer reír a mi un rato =...(  
  
¬¬  
  
Bueno, no voy a dejarlos con las ganas de mas fic, esto es una historia intermedia mientras mandan sus chistes, porque necesito saber quien será el afortunado que saldrá en el fic, ahora la siguiente historia es aparte, ok... bien mejor vamos con ella...  
  
Cap extra: ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Una día Harry se levantó de la cama y cuando volteó a ver al lado estaba Harry dormido, él se asustó mucho y se fue a ver al espejo, era pelirrojo y pecoso, era Ron. Harry vio como su otro yo empezaba a levantarse y mejor salió del dormitorio.  
  
- Bueno días, Hermione - le saludo Ginny.  
  
- Eh?, Hermione? - se preguntó Harry - ¿qué no era Ron?, bueno, que no soy Harry.  
  
- Tranquila - le dijo Ginny - ¿te sientes bien?  
  
- si, yo, ya me iba - Harry iba saliendo cuando Ron llego  
  
- Hola, Harry ¿listo para ir a desayunar? - saludó Ron  
  
- ¿Qué?, bueno, yo... - entonces Harry volteó a ver a Ginny, y vio que estaba charlando con Hermione.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron de la sala común y bajaron al gran comedor, cuando de repente Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, junto a la Profesora McGonagall, Harry asustado busco a Ron con la mirada y lo vio sentado en la mesa de Griffyndor sentado junto a él mismo y Hermione.  
  
- Y bien Albus - le dijo la Profesora McGonagall - que no vas a decirles a los alumnos lo que tenias planeado.  
  
- Bueno, si, en un momento - le respondió Harry nervioso, pues no sabia que carajo tenia que decir - que tal si me refresca la memoria profesora.  
  
- Profesora?, desde cuando hay tanta formalidad  
  
- Eh... bueno.  
  
- Oye Harry - alguien lo llamaba - rápido, se te escapa la snich.  
  
- ¿qué?   
  
Harry de encontraba en un partido de quiddich, y la snich volaba alrededor de él, Harry se lanzó contra ella y justo cuando la iba a atrapar... chocó con alguien...  
  
- Fíjate por donde vas, Malfoy - le reprochó Saemus que esta tirado en el suelo.  
  
- Yo, Malfoy?   
  
- Valla, parece que el golpe si te afecto la cabeza, con suerte y te vuelves loco, Malfoy  
  
Entonces Seamus se fue corriendo. Harry estaba muy confundido, y pensó que seguro todo esto era un mal sueño. Harry caminó con la cabeza gacha por los pasillo de Hogwarts pensando cuando se topo con alguien otra vez.  
  
- ¿qué te pasa, Malfoy? Te diste cuenta de quien eres y por eso estas triste, verdad?   
  
- A ti que te...  
  
Harry levantó la vista y se vio, vio que Harry estaba enfrente de él.  
  
- Ahh.... e....ha..... - Harry no podia hablar de la impresión, pero tenia que hablarse, bueno hablar con su otro yo.  
  
- Es todo lo que vas a decir, bueno mejor me voy. - y el otro yo de Harry se fue.  
  
Harry no sabia que hacer y se tapó el rostro con las manos.  
  
- ¿qué pasa? - le dijo una voz familiar - ¿no tienes hambre hoy?  
  
Harry miro hacia arriba y vio a Hagrid que lo veia muy preocupado. Y cuando Harry se intentó poner de pie se dio cuenta de que no podía apoyarse en sus dos pierna, y cayó de nuevo al suelo, era Fang, el perro de Hagrid. Harry se puso en sus cuatro patas y rascó la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid para que lo dejaran salir, y cuando estuvo abierta la puerta Harry salió corriendo, y se acostó junto al lago, pensando en todo lo que había pasado e intentando enlasar las cosas.  
  
- Bien - pensó Harry - cuando me levanté era Ron, luego salí del dormitorio y era Hermione, luego, cuando iba saliendo de la sala común ya era Harry de nuevo, y cuando entramos al Gran comedor me convertí en Dumbledore, y después estaba en un partido de quiddich siendo yo mismo otra vez, pero después era Malfoy y me topé conmigo mismo, para luego convertirme en Fang. ¿y ahora que? ¿me voy a convertir en Madonna?  
  
- Harry, Harry - alguien lo llamaba y lo movia.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo del Caldero Chorreante, se levantó del suelo ayudado por Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Tomaste mucha cerveza de mantequilla. - le respondió Ron.  
  
- Pero todo esta bien, yo soy Harry, verdad?  
  
- Pero claro, creo que de verdad te afecto esa cerveza, vente, ya vámonos.  
  
Harry se sentía muy aliviado, pero cuando subió al carruaje que los llevaría de nuevo a Hogwarts vio por la ventana a su otro yo que se despedía de él.  
  
- Ahhhh!! - gritó Harry.  
  
- ¿que pasa Harry? - le preguntó Hermione preocupada.  
  
- Sigo siendo yo, verdad?, soy Harry.  
  
- Si, calmate.  
  
- bueno esta bien, - dijo Harry calmandose - oye Ron, ¿no tendrás otra cerveza de mantequilla?  
  
FIN 


	15. El Pensadero

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, y Princess of Darkness86 a ti te voy a poner en el fic, solo quiero que me mandes a mi mail (mi mail, no lo quiero en un review) neko_chann@hotmail.com, mandame como quieres que se llame tu personaje y con quien te quieres relacionar mas de los personajes, ok? Bueno, mientras para los demás aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Y son unos codos al no mandarme un chiste.  
  
CAPITULO 14  
  
El pensadero  
  
Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron muy saludables, y se veía en su cara ganas de quedarse en cama por siempre.  
  
Después de comer, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su primera clase de "Mundo Muggle" que seria en la parte mas alta de la torre mas alta, subieron muchas escaleras y apenas y llegaron de pie. Cuando entraron al salón vieron que todos estaban igual, muy cansados, jadeaban y pedían agua desesperadamente. Entonces, de repente entro un señor muy despeinado con cara de enfermo, tenia una pata de palo, un ojo que se movía muy raro, y en la cabeza tenía un turbante blanco y sonreía exageradamente.  
  
El Profesor entro y se presentó.  
  
- Buenos Días jóvenes, yo voy a ser su profesor en "Mundo Muggle" mi nombre es...  
  
- Usted es el famoso Moohardquirrelin, yo eh leído todas sus novelas, y me encantan. - dijo una estudiante.  
  
- Así es, yo soy el Profesor Moohardquirrelin,  
  
- Usted es el que estaba en el tren, el que ayudó a la niña cuando la golpearon. - comentó Hermione.  
  
- Si, yo soy, y antes de empezar les aclaro que no soy muggle, pero a mi siempre me ha interesado su mundo, por eso los eh investigado y sé mucho sobre ellos. Y como primera lección vamos a ver "La televisión".  
  
El profesor empezó con la clase, y para Harry fue lo mas aburrido del mundo, y vio como muchos ponían cara de asombrados. Después de tediosos cincuenta minutos, los chicos salieron de clase y bajaron de nuevo para su próxima clase.  
  
Cuando fue su descanso Harry sugirió ir a ver a Hagrid. Ron y Hermione aceptaron y atravesaron el patio hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Tocaron a la puerta, Hagrid abrió y los chicos se dieron cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Hagrid? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Si, Hagrid, te ves triste, y ¿dónde esta Fang?  
  
Al escuchar este nombre, Hagrid se tapó la cara y empezó a llorar.  
  
- ¿Algo le pasó a Fang?  
  
- Es que ayer, vi a Fang muy raro, empezó a atacar a los estudiantes.  
  
- Ah! Eso lo explica todo, el chico de ayer no gritaba Agg, gritaba Fang.  
  
- ¿Y porque hizo eso, Hagrid?  
  
- Es que, creo que tenía rabia y lo tuvimos que...  
  
- Oh Hagrid, cuanto lo siento. - se lamentó Hermione.  
  
- Pero no importa ya compre otra mascota.  
  
Hagrid les mostró una caja y adentro había un gato.  
  
A los chicos les pareció muy normal, hasta que se acercaron mas y vieron que era un león. Hagrid les explicó que se lo había vendido un muggle.  
  
Después de eso el día paso muy normal, tenían que hacer los deberes, ir a clases, etc, la misma aburrida rutina de siempre. En la noche, todos estaban el la sala común, cuando Fred y George se pusieron de pie.  
  
- Oigan, chicos - dijeron - ¿sabían que se rumora que el nuevo Profesor Moohardquirrelin es un hombre lobo?  
  
- No seas ridículo Fred - le gritó Ron. - Dumbledore no lo permitiría   
  
Entonces se escuchó un aullido muy cercano y todos corrieron a sus dormitorios para acobardarse.  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
- Oye Harry - lo llamó Ron - hoy se van a enfrentar Gryffindor contra Slytherin. ¿no estas nervioso?  
  
- Yo? Si desde que entre al colegio hemos ganado siempre. - contestó Harry.  
  
- ¡Harry! - oyeron gritar a Hermione   
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- He oído que los alumnos de Slytherin piensan hacer algo para que pierdan en el juego de hoy.  
  
- Eso no, tenemos que averiguar que pasa. - dijo Ron.  
  
- Eso ya lo pensé, - dijo Hermione - vamos a hacer una poción para hacernos pasar por alguien de Slytherin.  
  
Entonces, los tres chicos prepararon la poción, solo faltaba el cabello de la persona, así que decidieron que accidentalmente chocarían con alguien de Slytherin y mientras esperaban la oportunidad fueron a pasear por ahí y bajaron del tercer piso cuando derrepente a Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz, le dolía tanto que cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar apretándose la cara, cuando llego Draco y lo vio haciendo su teatrito.  
  
- Potter, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te diste cuenta de lo que eres y te empezaste a revolcar?  
  
- Mas bien cuando sintió tu presencia.- respondió Ron.  
  
Pero Harry ya no soportaba el dolor y corrió hacia la ventana y saltó, pero Draco también estaba junto a la ventana y los dos cayeron del segundo piso. Ron y Hermione corrieron a asomarse y vieron que Harry había caído encima de Draco así que bajaron corriendo a donde se encontraba el accidente.  
  
- Harry, Harry, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Hermione mientras lo movía un poco.  
  
- Eso creo - respondió Harry adolorido, - Draco amortiguo la caída, aunque esto ya me había pasado antes.  
  
- Quítate de encima Potter - lo empujo Draco, luego se levantó como si nada, y pateo a Harry que estaba en el suelo - y esa me la debías. Ya me voy.  
  
- No tan rápido Malfoy - lo detuvo Harry que también se había levantado.  
  
- Y ahora que quieres, Potter, ¿Pedirme disculpas?  
  
Al decir esto Harry se le aventó a Draco y empezaron a pelear a puñetazos y patadas, y en una de esas rodaron y cayeron al lago, donde no salieron hasta cinco minutos después.  
  
- ¡Ya basta! - había llegado la Profesora McGonagall - ¿Qué es lo que les sucede?, ustedes dos vengan conmigo.  
  
- Buena que le hiciste esta vez - le dijo Draco a Harry.  
  
Los dos muchachos caminaron detrás de la Profesora McGonagall hasta llegar al castillo.  
  
- Muy bien - comenzó a decir la Profesora - Potter, el director quiere verte, así que quiero que lo esperes en su oficina, por favor. En cuando a usted, señor Malfoy, va a venir conmigo para que le pongan su castigo. - después la Profesora se fue seguida de Draco y Harry tuvo que ir a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry camino por los pasillos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, hasta que llegó donde estaba la gargola.  
  
- ¿Sorbete de limón? - dijo probando.  
  
La gárgola no se movió.  
  
- Bueno - dijo Harry mirandola. - Caramelo de pera. Eh... Palo de regaliz. Meigas fritas. Chicle grandes globos, vamos tengo que entrar, ¿Fumando marihuana?  
  
Entonces la gárgola cobro vida y se hizo a un lado, y Harry entró, abrió la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio.  
  
- Hola Fawkes - saludó al fénix. - Harry miró a su alrededor, vio el armario de Dumbledore que estaba abierto, y los cuadros de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts luego regreso su mirada a Fawkes que se veia muy cansado y viejo.   
  
Entonces Harry vio como el fénix ardía en llamas y luego se hacia cenizas.  
  
- Valla - dijo Harry - no me preocupare esta vez, no señor, todos saben que los fénix renacen de sus cenizas.  
  
Harry espero a que Fawkes renaciera, y paso media hora, paso una hora y otra hora pero nada pasó, hasta que un fuerte aire entro por la ventana y se llevo las cenizas de Fawkes.  
  
- No!! - Gritó Harry al ver que las cenizas del fénix salían volando por la ventana.  
  
Harry trato de evitar que el viento se llevara las cenizas de Fawkes pero le fue inútil, así que corrió a esconderse al armario de Dumbledore.  
  
Ya dentro de este vio que había allí una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con tallas muy raras alrededor del borde, eran ranuras y símbolos que Harry no conocía y una luz plateada provenía del contenido de la vasija, que no se parecía a nada que Harry hubiera visto nunca, parecía gelatina humeante a medio cuajar, era de color blanco brillante, plateado y se movía sin cesar. Harry quiso tocarlo, averiguar que tacto tenía, pero años atrás había aprendido que meter la mano a una sustancia desconocida era algo imprudente así que saco su varita y tocó la sustancia, y esta se empezó a girar rápidamente.  
  
Harry se inclinó mas, la sustancia plateada se había vuelto transparente, parecía cristal. Miró dentro, esperando ver el fondo de piedra de la vasija, y en vez de eso , bajo la superficie de la misteriosa sustancia, vio una enorme sala.  
  
Estaba apenas iluminada, no tenia ventanas. Bajo la cara para ver mas de cerca y vio que había hileras de sillas y en ellas había varios brujos de ambos sexos.  
  
Pero ¿dónde estaba ese misterioso lugar? Parecía que no pertenecía a Hogwarts, y los brujos parecían estar esperando algo y aunque solo se les veían los sombreros puntiagudos Harry supo que todos miraban en una sola dirección, sin hablar.  
  
Harry se acerco mas para ver con detalle y la punta de su nariz tocó la sustancia.  
  
El despacho se sacudió horriblemente y Harry fue succionado al interior y cayó en una de las sillas que estaban en la parte de arriba, pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta que Harry había caído del techo, y cuando Harry vio a su izquierda casi da un grito, Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado frente a él.  
  
- Pro... profesor - Harry voltio hacia atrás para hablar con Dumbledore -, yo.. yo no quería, es que el fénix y el viento y... - pero Harry se dio cuenta que Dumbledore no lo pelaba. - Harry paso su mano enfrente de la cara de Dumbledore, pero este no reaccionó - ¿Profesor? Hola, ¿me escucha? - Harry se cercioró de que Dumbledore realmente no le hiciera caso y en la cara de Harry apareció una sonrisa maliciosa - Sabe que, ya me tiene arto con toda su estupidez y todos esos meritos, ¿por qué no le deja unos a los demás? . Miren me, - dijo Harry imitando la voz de Dumbledore - Soy Albus Dumbledore, y soy director de Hogwarts, tengo una orden de Merlín de primera clase, soy un gran Hechicero, Jefe de magos, jefe supremo y soy de la Confederación Internacional de Magos , mas bien yo diría Orden de Rasputín de Primera clase, un Hechicero de última, Jefe de vagos, Confederación Internacional de Perdedores ¿qué, que dicen? Que quieren que les resuelva sus mendigos problemas, lo siento, no tengo tiempo porque tengo que zurcir mis calcetines. - esto ultimo lo dijo gritando en la cara de Dumbledore que seguía como si nada y cuando Harry iba a continuar tres personas entraron en la sala y Harry se sentó de nuevo a la izquierda de Dumbledore.   
  
Las tres personas subieron a lo que parecía un escenario, sacaron unas guitarras extrañas, una batería y una de las tres personas comenzó a cantar Rock pesado, y todos los magos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a mover sus cabezas de arriba a abajo con mucha fuerza haciendo que su cabello se despeinara, entonces Harry vio que el Dumbledore que brincaba como loco, era mas joven, pero no tenia mucho tiempo de aquello porque el cabello ya empezaba a tenerlo plateado. Harry nunca pensó ver algo así pero sabia que tenia que contarlo. Y justo cuando pensaba eso, fue expulsado de aquel lugar y regresó al despacho de Dumbledore.   
  
Escuchó que alguien se acercaba y regresó corriendo al asiento enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore y espero.  
  
- Harry - lo saludó el director al entrar - que bueno que ya estas aquí, disculpa por la tardanza.  
  
- No importa - dijo Harry - pero para que me quería.  
  
- Ah! Eso. Lo que pasa es que quiero saber si tú sabes donde venden los... un momento, ¿Dónde esta Fawkes?   
  
- Bueno, es que... - Harry balbuceo un poco - él estaba allí y... - Harry tragó saliva - y se fue.  
  
- ¿Cómo que se fue?  
  
- Si - dijo Harry casi en un susurro - se fue con el viento.  
  
- Osea que va a regresar al rato - aseguró Dumbledore  
  
- S..si - dijo Harry nervioso - bueno... ya me voy.  
  
- Espera - le dijo Dumbledore- todavía no te he preguntado donde venden esos churros que están rellenos.  
  
- En la ciudad "muggle", cerca de la calle Magnolia venden unos muy buenos.  
  
- Muy bien, puedes irte Harry, yo me quedo a esperar a Fawkes.  
  
- ñ_ñ  
  
Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore y sintió un gran alivió, suspiró hondo y se fue para reunirse con Ron y Hermione, en el camino se encontró a Draco lavando la pared donde estaba escrito el letrero de la otra vez, tenia puesta una bata y unos guantes de hule, junto a él tenia una cubeta con jabón y traía un cepillo en la mano.  
  
- Valla, valla - dijo Harry - miren a quien tenemos aquí.  
  
- Cállate - le contestó Draco - tu tampoco te salvas.  
  
- Señor, Potter - la Profesora McGonagall había aparecido de repente - no crea que usted también se salva del castigo, va a tener que ayudarle a Malfoy con la pared y luego los dos van a limpiar la torre de las lechuzas. La profesora le dio su delantal y guantes a Harry - toma, Potter, tu cepillo esta dentro de la cubeta, espero que terminen para antes de la cena.  
  
Los dos muchachos tallaron la pared, hasta quitarle la pintura. Luego se dirigieron a la torre de las lechuzas, pero todo estaba limpió  
  
- ¿qué pasó? - se preguntó Malfoy - no deberia estar este lugar asqueroso, ¿y donde están la lechuzas?.  
  
- Eso no importa - contestó Harry - vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato para fingir que limpiamos.  
  
- Un rato, ¿contigo? Debes estar loco, yo me largo.  
  
- Pero Draqui...  
  
- ¿cómo me llamaste?   
  
- Draqui.  
  
- Ahora veras - dijo Malfoy lanzándose contra Harry para golpearlo.  
  
Los chicos pelearon durante casi una hora, hasta que una docena de lechuzas entro por la ventana, y lo ensucio todo, Harry y Draco dejaron de pelear, ahora tenían que limpiar en serio. Así que se pusieron sus delantales y guantes y empezaron a limpiar, tardaron cerca de dos horas, estaban agotados y olorosos. Dejaron las cosas por la paz y cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa a bañarse y dormir.  
  
Mientras...  
  
- Oye Hermione - dijo Ron - no crees que deberíamos llevarle algo a Harry para que cenara.  
  
- Tal vez, Ron tal vez.  
  
- Bueno, ya vámonos, que tengo sueño.  
  
Ron y Hermione salieron del Gran Comedor, y ya casi llegaban al lugar donde estaba el cuadro de la Señora Gorda cuando Ron dio un paso y el piso se rompió, cayó al piso de abajo que también se rompió, cayó al siguiente y al siguiente.  
  
- ¿Estas bien Ron? - le gritó Hermione desde arriba.  
  
- Si, creo - contestó Ron - pero no siento las piernas. 


	16. El baile del 26 del Septiembre

NA: Haaa... bien, claro, termino el concurso y ahora si quieren meter se al fic, los siento por X pero reglas son reglas y esta vez no ha excepciones, tal vez para el próximo fic, Sorry  
  
CAPITULO 15   
  
EL BAILE DEL 26 DE SEPTIEMBRE  
  
- ...Y habrá un baile para celebrar el 26 de Septiembre- concluyó Dumbledore.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sí!!! - exclamaron todos llenos de alegría.  
  
- Bien, ahora tienen que ir por allí haciéndose los tontos para buscar parejas.  
  
Y así comenzó una gran semana de actividades, pues los chicos invitaban a las chicas que ya habían invitado otros chicos, y así todos se rompían el corazón unos a otros...  
  
- Hola, Harry - se acercó Ginny - me preguntaba si... bueno si tu... ¿te gustaría...?  
  
- Harry, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? - se adelantó otra chica de repente.  
  
- Seguro - contestó Harry, - pero, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Wendy Townsend, te lo dije ayer.  
  
- Ah! La chica que no encontraba su varita.  
  
- Sí, esa misma.  
  
- Bien, entonces te veo en el baile. - Harry volvió a prestar atención a Ginny- ¿qué me decías?  
  
- Pues te quería invitar al baile, y hacer de esa noche inolvidable, pero ya se me adelantaron, así que mejor iré a ver a Neville, seguro que no tiene pareja.  
  
- Bien, buena suerte - se despidió Harry, y enseguida se dirigió a su sala común.  
  
Mientras  
  
- Hola, Draco - saludó una chica- ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?  
  
- mmmm... - pensó Draco - esta bien, pero solo esta vez, pero ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Soy Wendy Townsend, te lo dije ayer.  
  
- Ah, la que no encontraba su varita porque se la escondimos.  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Nada, nos vemos en el baile.  
  
Y Wendy se fue sin saber lo que planeaba Draco para esa noche.  
  
- Hola Wendy - le saludó Ron - ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?  
  
- Lo siento, pero triple es demasiado.  
  
- ¿Qué? - exclamó Ron extrañado.  
  
- Nada, nos vemos en el baile.  
  
- Entonces, ¿si aceptas?  
  
- No, pero nos vamos a ver el baile, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry llegó a la sala común y se sentó en un asiento. En aquel momento no nevaba copiosamente en el castillo ni a sus alrededores, ni la casa de Hagrid parecía una casita de chocolate bañada de azúcar glasé.  
  
Abajo en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos se superaban así mismos con guisos ardientes y postres. La única que encontraba de que quejarse era Fleur Delacour (que por cierto olvide mencionar que había llegado allí para quedarse un día en una alfombra voladora)  
  
- Toda esta comida de Hogwag es demasiado pesada - la oyeron decir un día que salía del gran comedor. - no voy a podeg lucig la túnica   
  
- Entonces no debiste comer todos esos guisos.  
  
- Es que estaban tan ardientes. - se defendió Fleur.  
  
- ¡Ah, qué tragedia! - se burló Hermione.  
  
- ¿Con quien vas a ir al baile, Hermione?  
  
Ron preguntaba en el momento más inesperado, para ver si la pillaba y lograba sacarle la respuesta.  
  
- Contigo. - respondió  
  
- ¿Conmigo?, ¿Pero como?  
  
- Ayer me lo pediste, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
- Ah, si, ayer cuando aquella niña estaba buscando su varita.  
  
- Si bueno, saben ayer que fui a la biblioteca- comenzó a contar Harry - y saque un libro que decía... ¡Miren!, ¡Ah vuelto Pigwidgeon!  
  
El mochuelo de Ron volvía con un rollito de pergamino en la pata gorgojeaba como loco. Y todos lo señalaban y se reían.  
  
- ¡Estúpido, cretino con plumas! - masculló Ron, corriendo por la escalera para agarrarlo.  
  
- Por fin te ha llegado una repuesta - dijo Harry a Ron.  
  
- ¿respuesta de que? Yo nunca envié una carta.  
  
Los tres chicos se miraron en silencio, ninguno de ellos había enviado una carta.  
  
- Seguro que es de tu mamá - le dijo Hermione para tranquilizar la situación.  
  
- Eso no es posible, sino, seria Errol el que entregaría la carta.  
  
Volvieron a quedar en silencio.  
  
- ¿y si abrimos la carta? - sugirió Harry.   
  
Así que subieron corriendo a la sala común y se sentaron para abrir la carta, Ron le quitó el pergamino a la lechuza y la abrió, en su interior se encontraba lo siguiente:  
  
Así es, nada...   
  
- ah... - empezó a decir Hermione - son puras tonterías  
  
- sí, - contestó Harry nervioso - seguro es de un bromista.  
  
- Mejor vámonos.  
  
El día del 26 de Septiembre Harry tuvo que despertar muy sobresaltado. Levantó los párpados para ver que lo había despertado, y vio unos ojos muy grandes y verdes que lo miraban desde la oscuridad, tan cerca que casi tocaba los suyos.  
  
- Dobby - gritó Harry - ¡No hagas eso!  
  
- No soy Dobby, soy Ron.  
  
- ¿Ron? - se preguntó Harry - entonces encendió una vela y vio que efectivamente era Ron. - ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
- ¡Ron lo lamenta, señor! - chilló nervioso. - Ron solo quería desearle a Harry feliz 26 de Septiembre y traerle un regalo, señor!  
  
- Sí, muy bien - dijo Harry con la respiración agitada, mientras el ritmo cardiaco recuperaba la normalidad - pero la próxima vez sacúdeme el hombro o algo así. No te inclines sobre mí de esa manera y déjate de hablar en tercera persona.  
  
Harry descorrió las colgaduras de su cama adoselada y cogió sus gafas. Su grito había despertado a Seamus, Dean y neville.  
  
- ¿Te ha atacado alguien, Harry? - preguntó Seamus medio dormido.  
  
- ¡No, solo es Ron! - susurro Harry - vuelvan a dormir.  
  
- ¿Puede Ron darle el regalo a Harry Potter? - preguntó con timidez.  
  
- Claro que si - contestó Harry - pero ya te dije que dejes de hablar así, pareces Dobby.  
  
- Esta bien, Harry, lo siento - se disculpo Ron, y luego sacó su regalo.  
  
Ron le entrego a Harry una figura de un negrito en resoplado.  
  
- Ah... que lindo - mintió Harry - Eh... yo también tengo algo para ti...  
  
Era mentira. No había comprado nada para Ron, pero abrió su baúl rápidamente y sacó un par de calcetines enrollados y llenos de bolitas. Eran los mas viejos y feos que tenía, de color verde mostaza y habían pertenecido a Tío Vernon. Los desenvolvió y le entregó los calcetines a Ron diciendo:  
  
- Perdona, olvide empaquetarlos.  
  
Pero Ron estaba emocionado.  
  
- ¡Los calcetines son lo que más le gusta a Ron, señor!  
  
- Con un carajo, Ron, deja de hablar así.  
  
- Perdón se me olvido - entonces Ron se quitó los calcetines que llevaba puestos y se puso los del Tío Vernon.  
  
Los demás regalos fueron mucho más satisfactorios que los anteriores. Los Dursley le regalaron unos aretes de diamantes. Hermione le regaló un estuche de maquillaje para cubrir su cicatriz y las demás cosas que me dan flojera escribir, Harry y Ron se encontraron con Hermione en la sala común y bajaron a desayunar juntos. Después pasaron muchas cosas interesantes como que Harry soñó que iba volando sobre un búho real, planeando por el cielo azul claro hacia una casa vieja echa de dulce...  
  
En fin, después de que Harry y Ron jugaron a las canicas explosivas Hermione anuncio que regresaba al castillo para arreglarse para el baile.  
  
- Te acompaño, - le dijo Ron - creo que también necesito arreglarme.  
  
- Pero ¿les hace falta tres horas para arreglarse? - les preguntó Harry extrañado y sin comprender.   
  
No habría cena del 26 de Septiembre porque el baile incluía un banquete, así que a las siente, después de jugar un rato solo, Harry regreso al castillo. La señora gorda estaba sentada en su pintura junto con otra de otro cuadro, y se veían que se encontraban en estado de ebriedad. En el suelo del cuadro había un montón de cajitas vacías de bombones de licor.  
  
-¡Cuces de lolores!, Eso es - dijo la señora gorda en respuesta a la contraseña.  
  
Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville se pusieron la túnica de gala en el dormitorio, todos estaban un poco cohibidos, en especial Ron, que su túnica parecía mas vestido de mujer que otra prenda, pues lo era. Si nos vamos unas cuantas semanas atrás...  
  
- ¡Oye mamá! - gritó Ron - me has puesto un vestido nuevo de Ginny.  
  
- por su puesto que no te he puesto un vestido nuevo de Ginny - respondió la señora Weasley mientras entraba a la habitación de Ron. - es tu túnica de gala.  
  
La túnica era blanca, tenia holanes alrededor del cuello y las muñecas, las mangas eran de tela blanca transparente, estaba bordada con unas serpientes que se enroscaban alrededor del dobladillo de la túnica y tenía un toque de crinolina.  
  
- Tienes que estar bromeando - dijo Ron sin dar crédito a lo que oía - no me voy a poner eso de ninguna manera... aunque debo admitir que el acabado del dobladillo en magnífico, pero no me lo voy a poner.  
  
- ¡Todo el mundo las lleva, Ron! -replicó enfadada la Señora Weasley - hasta tu padre tiene una para las reuniones importantes.  
  
Y regresando a la sala común. Ron miraba con horror su túnica, había utilizado un hechizo seccionador para hacerla ver más varonil, pero lo único que había logrado era ponerle mas crinolina. La sala común tenía un aspecto diferente, con todos esa gente vestida de colores en lugar del mono cromatismo negro.  
  
Hermione esperaba a Ron en la sala común para bajar juntos al baile.  
  
- ¿y tu pareja Harry? - le preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Quedamos de vernos abajo, en el gran comedor, - respondió Harry - no entiendo porque no puedo ir por ella, pero en fin, ya vamos a bajar.  
  
Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar de Hogwarts.  
  
- Bien, ya estoy listo, vámonos, Wendy.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Y los dos chicos bajaron la escalinata de piedra y llegaron al gran comedor, donde las mesas habían sido arrinconadas para dejar un gran espacio para el baile, pero de ahí en fuera todo era normal, nada de muros recubierto de escarcha con destellos de plata, o guirnaldas de muérdago, solo había un pequeño árbol de navidad casi sin ramas ni adornos.  
  
- Bien - dijo Wendy cuando llegaron abajo - ¿quieres bailar?  
  
- No - dijo Draco sarcásticamente- por eso vinimos al baile.  
  
Los dos pasaron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar con gran entusiasmo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que todavía no ponían la música y que todos les echaban miradas de lástima, así que los dos chicos mejor se fueron a sentar por ahí. Y fue entonces cuando Wendy vio que Harry la esperaba en un rincón.  
  
- Ahora vuelvo - le dijo a Draco, y salió corriendo en dirección a Harry.  
  
Harry esperaba junto al ponche, llevaba puesto una elegante túnica de un color indescriptible. Estaba cruzando de brazos y con la mirada fija en la nada...  
  
- ¡Harry! - llegó Wendy de repente haciendo que Harry soltara un grito aterrador. - calma, solo soy yo, Wendy.  
  
Y Harry soltó otro grito.  
  
- Muy gracioso - lo reprendió Wendy  
  
Wendy llevaba puesta una túnica color durazo que combinaba perfectamente con una mancha de salsa en la túnica de Harry. Sus zapatos no se alcanzaban ver por lo largo de la túnica pero lo que es seguro es que tenían suela...  
  
....  
  
... Bueno, la música comenzó a sonar y Harry y su pareja bailaron con mucha enjundia acompañados por sus demás compañeros, hasta que empezó a sonar un tango, entonces Harry tomó una amapola en su boca y tomó a Wendy de la cintura, y comenzaron a bailar. Los dos bailaban parejos y al ritmo de la música, ella pasaba entre las piernas de Harry y después él la levantaba, y la hacia dar vueltas en el aire, después Harry aventó a Wendy, tomó unos cuchillos y los lanzo contra la pared mientras esperaba a que cayera, y así hicieron por un largo rata hasta que Wendy se acordó de Malfoy.  
  
- Harry, recordé que tengo que... ir allá  
  
Wendy salió corriendo a buscar a Draco; pero cual fue su sorpresa al verlo rodeado de chicas que intentaban seducirlo audazmente.  
  
- ¡Draco! - exclamó Wendy al llegar al lugar de los hechos, - ¡¿qué crees que haces?!  
  
- Lo mismo que tú - le respondió Draco - ¿qué crees que no te vi bailando con Potter?  
  
- Pe.. pero como es posible que nos descubrieras   
  
- Hay, pues si estaban ocupando casi toda la pista con su tango exagerado.  
  
- Wendy ¿dónde estas? - Harry había la llamaba mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.  
  
- Oh no, tenemos que escondernos - dijo Wendy nerviosa  
  
Ella jaló a Draco debajo de la mesa de los bocadillos, lo malo es que las mesas no tenían manteles.  
  
Las piernas de Harry estaban justo en frente de ellos, caminando de un lado a otro sin alejarse. Pero Harry nunca se asomaba a revisar bajo la mesa.  
  
- Oye Wendy - Draco le hablaba en voz baja - ya que estamos aquí abajo, hay algo que quiero decirte.  
  
- Ahora no, Draco - respondió ella.  
  
- Pero es importante, no puede esperar.  
  
- Bueno que es.  
  
- Te amo - oyó decir  
  
- ¿qué? - Wendy volteó a ver si lo que escuchaba era verdad, pero solo vio la cara de... Ron.  
  
- ¡Ron! - exclamó Wendy asustada   
  
- Lo siento - se disculpó Ron - pero es que tenía que decírtelo.  
  
- Pero, ¿dónde esta Draco?  
  
- Ah!, se fue desde hace rato.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea!, tendré que ir a buscarlo...  
  
Pero cuando ella salió se topó con los dos chicos, Harry y Draco comiendo botanas...  
  
- Ah, Wendy, aquí estabas - dijeron los dos al unísono  
  
Autora: Hola, hola, que tal la historia, va bien, no? Y es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, voy mejorando, y perdón por haberlos echo esperar, y talvez el siguiente capitulo tarde un poco de nuevo, pero valdrá la pena...  
  
Bien los dejo y hasta la próxima. 


	17. El baile del 26 de Septiembre 2° parte

CAPITULO 15   
  
¿?  
  
- Ah! que gusto- dijo Wendy nerviosa.  
  
- ¿quieres seguir bailando? - la invitó Harry dándole la mano  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el lago? - le preguntó Draco de igual manera.  
  
- Bueno, yo...   
  
Wendy no sabía que hacer, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, amaba a los dos, y no podía imaginarse una vida sin alguno de ellos, y un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Harry levantándole la cara por la barbilla.  
  
Y Draco le ofreció su pañuelo   
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella.  
  
- ¿Por qué, que? - preguntó Draco confundido.  
  
- Es que... - comenzó a decir ella entre sollozos - ¿por qué me tratan así después de que intente salir ambos?  
  
Los Harry y Draco no contestaron. Solo se miraron entre si  
  
- Oye es verdad- dijo Harry - así que mejor me voy y te dejo con este baboso.  
  
- Oh! Así que te quedas con ella - contestó Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué? Yo no la quiero es toda tuya   
  
- No, no, no, a ti te invito primero  
  
- ¿cómo puedes saberlo?   
  
- Porque bailo primero contigo   
  
- Y eso que, a mi me dejo ahí en la pista por ti - se excusó Harry.  
  
- No me interesa, y mejor me voy.  
  
- No si antes yo me voy primero  
  
- Chicos - interrumpió Wendy - si quieres irse lo comprenderé, yo me quedare aquí sola - y al decir esto se tumbó en una silla y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo. - oyó decir.  
  
- En serio... - Wendy levantó el rostro - ... ¡Ron!  
  
- ¿Qué? - No era eso lo que querías.  
  
- Ash! - se quejó Wendy poniendo cara de fastidio - ¿Dónde están Harry y Draco?  
  
- Se fueron en cuanto dijiste que podían - contestó Ron - pero no los necesitas estas conmigo, nena  
  
- Aléjate de mi! - exclamó Wendy con disgusto dándole un empujón a Ron y salió corriendo.  
  
- Parece que Ron ha fallado de nuevo - se dijo a si mismo. Luego corrió y desapareció entre la multitud  
  
- ¡Atención! - interrumpió alguien desde el escenario - es hora del banquete, así que por favor tomen asiento.  
  
Wendy se sentó en medio de Harry y Draco para ver si podía arreglar las cosas. Se sentía muy nerviosa.   
  
El banquete apareció; eran dos mil pavos rellenos con lo que se rellena un pavo, ensalada de lechuga y tomate, y pequeñas minutas delante de cada uno de ellos. Harry miro la suya como dudando y miró a su alrededor. No había camareros. Observo que Dumbledore leía su menú con detenimiento y luego le decía con claridad a su plato:  
  
- ¡Chuletas de Cerdo!  
  
Y las chuletas de cerdo aparecieron sobre el plato. Todos captaron la idea menos Harry.  
  
- No entiendo, a ver, Dumbledore miro su menú, escogió un platillo de los que están aquí escritos, se lo dijo claramente a su plato y apareció.  
  
Después de que Wendy se lo explicara una y otra vez Harry empezaba a captar, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban del otro lado de la mesa, ella le decía cosas a Ron pero este no ponía atención por estar muy ocupado mirando a Wendy.  
  
- ¡Ron! - le gritó Hermione al darse cuenta de la distracción de su compañero   
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
- Estas viendo otra vez a esa, ¿verdad?, ya me dejaste dos veces plantada por ir a verla, y ella ni te hace caso, no vale a pena, y si me vuelves a dejar hablando sola te echare una maldición.  
  
- Bueno pero no te enojes.  
  
Mientras, regresando al otro lado de la mesa. Harry por fin había podido pedir un platillo, Chuletas de cerdo, pero a Harry no le gustaban, porque decía que el cerdo era muy insalubre y que era un portador de enfermedades graves, además de tener un alto contenido en colesterol. Wendy trataba de calmarlo y le decía que pidiera otra cosa, pero Harry seguía sin entender el procedimiento del menú. Así que después de varios intentos Wendy se desesperó, y le aventó las chuletas en la cara, cuando ella hizo eso Harry se dio cuenta de que era tan sencillo como escoger el platillo que mas le gustara y pedirlo al plató, entonces la comida aparecería. Harry hizo su primer intento.  
  
- Pate con galletas  
  
Pero nada apreció, el plato seguía vacio, así que Harry hizo su segundo intento.  
  
- Torta de jamón.  
  
Nada pasó y Harry pensó detenidamente, ¿qué le había fallado? Había escogido su platillo y se lo había pedido al plato, tal vez si en vez de escoger lo que se le ocurría en ese momento pediría algo que estuviera escrito en el menú, así que hizo su tercer intento.  
  
- Costilla ahumada.  
  
La costilla pareció, Harry no lo podía creer, después de tanto lo había logrado, y todo se lo debía a Wendy, quien la había aventado la chuleta. Así que la jaló, tomó su cabeza y la besó.   
  
Ron que lo había visto todo, salió corriendo del gran comedor con lagrimas en los ojos, su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, no lo podía soportar. Corrió hasta llegar a la sala común, se metió a su dormitorio y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su cama cuando escucho una voz, una voz aguda y fría.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la voz.  
  
- Es que Harry.. - comenzó a decir Ron.  
  
- Ah! Harry Potter, él siempre arruina a los demás, pero si me ayudas podremos vengarnos...  
  
- ¿Quién eres?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
- ¿A dónde se habrá ido ron? - se preguntó Hermione.  
  
Y después de buscar a Ron con la mirada por todo el salón se dio cuenta de que no estaba. En ese momento un chico alto, de cabello negro, ojos claros y tez blanca la invitó a bailar. Hermione se quedó anonadada, no sabía que decir, pero viendo la situación, y de que Ron ya la había dejado por plantada aceptó la propuesta del joven.  
  
Bailaron por horas, hasta que él propuso salir del lugar a dar una vuelta por el lago y sus alrededores. Encantada, ella tomó el brazo del joven y salieron del lugar, dejando atrás el bullicio del salón y bajaron la escalinata de piedra. Una vez abajo se encontraron rodeados de arbustos, caminos serpenteantes y grandes estatuas de piedra. Se oía el rumos de la fuente. Aquí y allá había gente sentada en los bancos labrados. Hermione y su nueva pareja apenas habían recorrido un corto trecho de los caminos que zigzagueaban entre los rosales cuando escucharon una voz conocida:  
  
-.. No veo a que viene tanto revuelo, Moohardquirrelin  
  
- ¡No puedes negar lo que esta pasando, Serverus! - La voz de Moohardquirrelin se escuchaba de verdad nerviosa, y hablada en voz baja para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírlos. - Ha empezado a hacerse mas evidente lo que esta pasando, y estoy preocupado de verdad.  
  
- Entonces huye, como la comadreja que eres - dijo la voz de Snape  
  
- ¿Comadreja? - dijo Moohardquirrelin con un tono de haber sido insultado.  
  
Después se escucharon golpes, gritos silenciosos de dolor, y viles insultos, y así se alejaron los ruidos hasta llegar al lago y caer en él. Los dos espectadores, extrañados de la escena que acababan de presenciar doblaron la esquina y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una estatua grande de piedra que representaba un reno, Hermione se sentó en la estatua y los dos chicos comenzaron a conversar de esto y de aquello, hasta que Hermione dio un grito, una cucaracha estaba caminando sobre su mano, fue entonces cuando el muchacho aplastó a la cucaracha de un manotazo.  
  
- Mira - dijo el joven viendo a la cucaracha con curiosidad - si lo miras de cerca veraz que las marcas de las antenas parecen unas espantosas gafas..  
  
- Aléjalo! - le gritó Hermione asqueada por la cucaracha aplastada...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mientras, en el gran comedor, Wendy estaba furiosa con Harry, y estaba a punto de ahorcarlo cuando Draco se tropezó al levantarse la mesa y cayó sobre ellos.  
  
- Maldita sea - dijo Draco levantándose - yo que me quería ir sin que se dieran cuenta.  
  
De nuevo los tres se sentaron creando un ambiente , masticaban su comida y se mirando con rencor entre si.   
  
Así pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las doce de la noche y doce campanadas sonaron por todo el salón, y para sorpresa de todos, al dar la última campanada las mesas y la comida desaparecieron, también la banda que tocaba, y algunos invitados. Todos estaban asustados, ¿qué pasaba?, y viendo el alboroto Dumbledore se puso de pie. Se espero a que hablara para que diera una explicación pero en vez de eso:  
  
- Amigos míos... - comenzó a decir Dumbledore - ¡No sé que esta pasando! ¡¡Corran!!  
  
*/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
NA: Hola de nuevo, ¬¬ ya no han dejado reviews y eso no me gusta... Pero en fin u_u les doy este capítulo para las vacaciones, porque yo si me voy a ir, así que nos vemos el próximo año...  
  
BYE  
  
Mensaje subliminal: @_@ deja un REVIEW @_@ 


	18. La poción multijugos

CAPITULO 15  
  
LA POSIÓN MULTIJUGOS  
  
Pasaron dos semanas antes de que todos volvieran a andar por los pasillos tranquilamente, pues la noche del baile los había asustado bastante.  
  
Ron ya no le hablaba a Harry, y Hermione no le hablaba a Ron así que los tres andaban juntos pero siempre en silencio, al menos de que Harry y Hermione dijeran algo, hasta que un día por accidente Harry aventó a Hermione por las escaleras y desde entonces Hermione se enojó con Harry y ya tampoco se hablaban.   
  
El trío caminaba junto y silencioso por los pasillos. Los estudiantes empezaron a burlarse y a decir que les había caído un maleficio o que tal vez ya estaba muertos pero eran sus almas vagaban por Hogwarts. Pero ellos no hacían caso y de vez en cuando se echaban miradas para comunicarse.  
  
- Hola - saludó George un día cuando se lo encontraron en el camino - ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿por qué no dicen nada? O es que el trío fantástico ya no tienen nada que hacer.  
  
Y cuando George dijo eso, los chicos se acordaron de la poción multijugos, llevaba como 3 meses en el baño de la chicas abandinada.  
  
- Es cierto - se dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione unos a otros al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Gracias por acordarnos - le dijo Hermione a George.  
  
Y se fueron corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres, y encontraron la poción intacta, y eso fue un gran alivio para los tres, aunque lamentablemente el objetivo de esta poción había sido hace tres meses.   
  
Al día siguiente después de desayunar fueron a clase de "Mundo muggle".  
  
- Buenos días alumnos - saludo el Profesor Mooharquirrelin. - la clase pasada vimos la televisión, hoy me han prestado una T.V. y vamos a ver una programa de televisión, (autora: si, ya sé que se supone que no puede haber aparatos eléctricos, pero yo hago lo que quiero), este programa se llama "Corazonadas del corazón", los muggles les llaman "telenovelas" a este tipo de programas, así que tomen asiento y pongan atención.  
  
Las luces se apagaron, el Profesor encendió la televisión y la novela empezó.  
  
TV INGLESA presenta su telenovela: "Corazonadas del corazón"  
  
En un restaurante  
  
HANNIE: Hay, John Peter, no sé como decirte esto.  
  
JOHN PETER: ¿Estas embarazada?  
  
HANNIE: No no, es Sara Louisa, ayer me llamó a las 2 de la mañana.  
  
JOHN PETER: ¿Le pasó algo malo?   
  
HANNIE: La arrestaron, le encontraron dos toneladas de cocaína en el portaequipaje de su bocho.  
  
JOHN PETER: ¡imposible!, y ¿Para que llamó?  
  
HANNIE: Para que le pague la fianza, pero son diez mil dólares, y quieren que lo pague con monedas de un centavo.  
  
JOHN PETER: Malditos policías, siempre con sus cosas.  
  
HANNIE: ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Sara Louisa dice que ella no sabia nada de la droga, que todo fue un engaño.  
  
J. PETER: Un engaño ¿pero de quien?  
  
HANNIE: Seguro que de la Anthonia esa, ya sabes que ellas dos ya traen pleito desde que Sara Louisa intento robarle a Anthonia su bebé para venderlo a una familia millonaria.  
  
J. PETER: Esa Anthonia que no aguanta nada pero no te preocupes Hannie, todo se va a arreglar  
  
Mientras en el hospital...  
  
DAVID: Dígame doctor, ¿Joan va a estar bien?  
  
DR. ROWLING : Lo siento, pero le hemos detectado cáncer en el cleidomastoideo.  
  
DAVID: Oh, no, el Cleidomastoideo no   
  
DR. ROWLING: Se puede salvar con una operación, pero cuesta medio millón de dólares.  
  
DAVID: ¡Madre!  
  
DR. ROWLING: No tiene que ser tan grosero.  
  
DAVID: No, mi madre acaba de llegar, si sabe que vine a ver como estaba Joan me va a quitar la herencia, (tomando sus cosas y marchándose) Luego hablamos doctor.  
  
Sra. MINOT (madre de David): Doctor, mi hijo estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?. Ese ingrato de David sigue enamorado de Joan, no entiendo porque mejor no se fija en Antonia, ella es mejor pero Doctor, le pido por favor que no acepte la ayuda de David para Joan.  
  
DR. ROWLING: Pero Señora, no puedo hacer eso, el es una buena persona y muy generosa.  
  
SRA. MINOT: Si no lo hace Doctorcito lo demando y lo pongo de patitas en la calle  
  
Después de 30 minutos de novela, la clase se acabo y todos salieron de sus aulas muy impactados por aquella intrigante historia.  
  
Luego fueron a clase de Historia donde estudiaron la masacre de magos echa por los gnomos en el año 666 provocada por un bromista polaco.  
  
Llego la hora del descanso y los chicos bajaron al gran comedor y se sentaron juntos.  
  
- Oigan - les dijo Seamus - ya escucharon que dicen que Malfoy fue el que pintó el muro.  
  
- si - intervino Fred que estaba escuchando la conversación - yo creo que lo hizo para atemorizarnos  
  
- No - dijo Ron sarcásticamente - seguro que para hacernos reír.  
  
- Pues si es cierto que Malfoy lo hizo podrían expulsarlo.  
  
- Y posiblemente terminar en una escuela religiosa.  
  
Esta conversación hizo que el Mc Trío (que consta de un HarryWooper, un Ron mediano y una Hermione con extra salsa) terminara rápidamente de comer y saliera disparada fuera del comedor. Era una oportunidad perfecta para usar la poción y al mismo tiempo sacar a Malfoy de sus vidas.  
  
Tenían que conseguir el cabello de algún Slytherin entrar a su torre y averiguar si aquellos chismes eran ciertos.  
  
Una horas mas tarde, saliendo de clase de Transformaciones Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron que Crabe, Goyle y Pansy venían juntos, pero no iba Draco, era un gran y perfecta casualidad. Chocarian con ellos "por accidente" y tomarían uno de sus cabellos.   
  
Los tres corrieron como tontos hacia los chicos Slytherin, chocaron todos al mismo tiempo y los seis terminaron en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? - dijo Pansy aventando a Ron.  
  
- Lo sentimos - se disculpo Hermione - no los vimos.  
  
Después de eso, los tres echaron a correr antes de que les echaran una maldición.  
  
Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al baño donde preparaban la poción y los tres sacaron el cabello.  
  
- Bien - dijo Hermione - ahora pónganlos en la poción.  
  
- ¿Estas segura de esto Hermione? - preguntó Ron nervioso,  
  
- Claro que si y no te atrevas a cuestionarme otra vez.  
  
Hermione sirvió la poción en tres vasos, los repartió y cada uno echo el cabello de la persona dentro este.  
  
-Bien - dijo Hermione - es la hora.  
  
Lo chicos bebieron su poción, a Hermione se le alacio el cabello, se hizo mas corto y rojo, palideció su piel y le salieron pecas.  
  
A Ron le creció el cabello, se le onduló y se puso castaño y desaparecieron sus pecas.  
  
Y a Harry se le empezó a deformar la cara y el cabello, su cicatriz desapareció y reapareció.  
  
Ron se había convertido en Hermione, Hermione en Ron y Harry en... Harry.   
  
- ¿Qué rayos pasó? - dijo Ron   
  
- Rayos! Creo que no debimos chocar todos al mismo tiempo - dijo Harry.  
  
- No se preocupen pasara en dos horas, mientras vamos a comer, creo que eso nos calmara.  
  
Los tres amigos fracasados en su pócima se dirigieron a su salón, digo al gran comedor, y llegaron y se sentaron juntos para variar, cuando un chico llamó a Hermione  
  
- Si, dime - respondió Hermione  
  
- Disculpa, le hablaba a ella - dijo el muchacho al ver que Ron le había respondido, bueno Hermione con el cuerpo de Ron - Hermione puedes venir un momento por favor.  
  
- Si... claro - Ron se levantó y siguió al muchacho a un lugar apartado esto se veía mal.  
  
- Hermione - comenzó a decir el muchacho - tu sabes que yo te admiro mucho, y que nos llevamos bien, pero me gustaría llevar nuestra relación mas lejos, ¿qué dices?, ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
  
- Este... - balbuceo Ron - creo que tengo clase de Adivinación  
  
- Pero Hermione, tu ya no vas a esa clase.  
  
- Bueno, tengo que ir a una de mis tantas clases, hablamos luego - y dicho esto Ron empezó a caminar pero el chico lo detuvo de un brazo, lo jaló y lo besó.   
  
- ¡Infeliz! - dijo Ron con tono afeminado mientras le soltaba una cachetada - nuestra relación se ha terminado  
  
- ¿Entonces si tuvimos algo? - pregunto emocionado el muchacho.  
  
- Háblame y ya veremos - dijo Ron alejándose, luego voltio a ver al muchacho y le guiño un ojo.  
  
Cuando Ron regresó al gran comedor Hermione le preguntó que había pasado.  
  
- Son cosas personales - le respondió   
  
- ¡Ron!   
  
- Bueno, en realidad, no lo recuerdo.  
  
- Oigan chicos - interrumpió Harry - es hora de irnos, tenemos cuidado de criaturas mágicas.  
  
- Faltan cinco minutos para que termine el hechizo de la poción, mejor vámonos. 


	19. TrAiCiÓn

TRAICIÓN  
  
Los tres magos caminaron hasta los baños y esperaron a que el hechizo desapareciera, luego bajaron a su clase. En el camino hablaron sobre el partido que se efectuaría ese día al atardecer. Llegaron temprano a su clase de "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" donde ya se encontraba todo el grupo.  
  
- Buenas tardes muchachos - saludó Hagrid- hoy vamos a ver como cuidar gnomos verdes, primero quiero que todos se pongan guantes de asbesto y síganme todos en una fila.  
  
Los chicos obedecieron, se colocaron los guantes que les habían dado y se formaron. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que estuvieron detrás del castillo  
  
Ahí había un gran corralón lleno de gnomos verdes, pero se veían que eras gnomos muy jóvenes y estaban muy enojados.   
  
Entonces Hagrid pasó al frente y explicó la clase. Los gnomos eran criaturas bastante inteligentes, gruñonas vengativas y a veces amables   
  
- Bien - dijo Hagrid - ahora voy a abrir el corralón y quiero que tomen un gnomo y le pongan este lazo - concluyó Hagrid mostrando un lazo de cuero, y un collar.   
  
Hagrid abrió la reja del corralón, pero en cuanto lo hizo todos los gnomos salieron corriendo y escaparon al bosque prohibido.  
  
- Maldición - exclamó Hagrid, - es la tercera vez que me pasa, creo que mejor para la próxima clase veremos Puffskeins*  
  
Los chicos se quejaron de eso, pues la mayoría de ellos tenían uno como mascota, o había tenido. Pero Hagrid no se retracto y eso era lo que verían las próximas tres clases y punto.  
  
El día avanzaba y los tres chicos no sabían que hacer, se morían del aburrimiento y pereza, pues no habían tenido clase de Runas Antiguas porque el Profesor había salido en un viaje de no sé que. Y la clase de adivinaciones habían sido cancelada también por que la Profesora había enfermado.  
  
Los tres chicos estaban tumbados en los sillones de su sala común, y platicaban boberías cuando de repente entró la Profesora McGonagall, se veía que estaba muy molesta; le indicó a Harry que viniera con ella, y que Ron y Hermione tenían que esperar allí mismo.  
  
Harry siguió a la Profesora McGonagall en silencio, recorrieron los pasillo y subieron escaleras hasta llegar a la gárgola que daba a la oficina del Director.   
  
Cuando llegaron ahí, Harry se preocupo mas de lo que ya estaba, ¿qué había echo esta vez?  
  
- Sorbete de melón - dijo la Profesora McGonagall a la gárgola para abrirse paso.  
  
Subieron las escaleras, y a Harry le empezaron a sudar las manos. La Profesora llamó a la puerta y la voz de Dumbledore los dejo pasar.  
  
- Hola, Harry - le saludó Dumbledore cuando entró a la oficina.  
  
Harry no respondió.  
  
- Toma asiento, Harry - le indicó el Director - esto que esta pasando, es muy serio, Sabes de que habló, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry no respondió.  
  
- Creo - prosiguió Dumbledore - que esta vez te has pasado, Harry, esta situación en la que me has puesto y en la que has puesto a todo el colegio es muy grave. No sé si debería suspenderte.  
  
Harry no comprendía la situación, ¿De que estaba hablando Dumbledore?, ¿Qué había hecho para que lo suspendieran?  
  
- Profesor, yo... - comenzó a decir Harry muy inseguro - yo... no entiendo lo que pasa.  
  
- No mienta, Señor Potter - intervino la Profa. McGonagall - en su equipaje encontramos dos kilos de marihuana.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Harry casi saltando de su asiento - yo no... nunca...  
  
- ¿Y como explica esto? - dijo la Profesora mostrando las pruebas dentro de un frasco.  
  
-Pe... pero ...  
  
- Harry, - le dijo Dumbledore - no sé si hayas sido tu, pero tengo que hacer algo con esta situación, no se puede pasar por alto, así que te voy a suspender tres semanas.  
  
- Pero...   
  
- No puedo hacer nada, hasta que las investigaciones digan que alguien te incriminó.  
  
Harry ya no podía decir nada más, que podía hacer, solo él sabia la verdad, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore - dijo Harry con un aliento de esperanza - ¿qué tal si me da esa poción de la verdad?, así sabrá que soy inocente.  
  
- Es una buena idea, Harry - contestó - pero es una poción muy complicada, se necesitan permisos, y mucho papaleo, es mejor dejarlo así, lo siento.   
  
- Te vas mañana - le dijo la Profesora McGonagall - así que ve a empacar.  
  
- ¿Y el partido?  
  
- No te preocupes, podrás jugar y luego te iras.  
  
Harry se levantó y camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se volvió a decir algo más.  
  
- Si están investigando, ¿por qué no llevan el frasco con la droga al centro de investigación?  
  
- ¡De ninguna manera! - gritó Dumbledore casi saliendo fuera de si, y después de respirar profundo se calmó - quiero decir que... no es prudente por el momento.  
  
Entonces Harry salió muy extrañado y cerro la puerta lentamente echando un último vistazo.   
  
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
- Ya tardó Harry ¿no crees? - comentó Hermione.  
  
- Algo - respondió Ron - pero seguro es por los rollos de discurso que le da Dumbledore.  
  
En eso, Harry abrió la puerta, estaba cabizbajo y sombrío. Y antes de que Ron y Hermione pudieran decirle algo, se encerró en el dormitorio. Ron llamo varias veces a la puerta, hasta que después de que a Ron se le pusiera roja la mano, Harry abrió y Ron entró.  
  
- ¿qué pasa, Harry? - le preguntó Ron preocupado  
  
- Me suspendieron, - respondió Harry tapándose la cara.  
  
- ¿por qué?   
  
- Dicen que traía droga en mi equipaje.  
  
- ¡Tu!, como creen  
  
- No tengo idea de cómo llego allí - dijo Harry mientras se aventaba a su cama, y su mano cayó sobre un trozo de papel.  
  
Harry la observo, era aquella carta que Pigwidgeon había traído, aquella que no decía nada, pero al darle la vuelta se dio cuenta de que sí había algo escrito, solo que no se habían dado cuenta. Al ver su descubrimiento, Harry dio un brinco y salió a la sala común.  
  
- Miren esto - les gritó Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba el papel de la mano de Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ron al salir del dormitorio.  
  
- Es la carta que trajo Pigwidgeon, en realidad si tenía algo escrito, solo que no le dimos vuelta al verla.  
  
Los tres chicos se sentaron a leer la carta que decía lo siguiente.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Me enteré de que te unistes a una sekta donde se mandan cartas con avechuchos, eso es tan chévere,   
  
quise escrivirte pa' ver como estabas, y no preguntes como pude mandar la carta pus porque ni llo mismo sé.  
  
Espero estes aciendo un pachangon , desos que irritan a los vesinos...  
  
Jaja, víbetela bien, y saludame a tu pollita.  
  
Atte. Gaudencio   
  
PD, te mande una hierva, pus pa' que te alivianes, no?  
  
- Ahora lo entiendo - dijo Harry - fue ese Hippi mal nacido - y dicho eso salió de la habitación.  
  
- No entiendo - dijo Hermione - ¿quién es Gaudencio?   
  
- alguien que tiene una pésima ortografía.- respondió Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry corrió con la carta a la oficina de Dumbledore, pero él ya no estaba allí, y lo busco por todas partes sin éxito, ya exhausto se regresó a su sala común.  
  
.  
  
Llegó la hora de comer, los chicos estaban muy felices porque poco después seguiría el partido de quiddich, Gryffindor contra Huflepuff, seria un gran partido porque como sabemos al principio de esta historia había muchos en la casa de Huflepuff, apoyándolo.  
  
Harry terminó rápidamente su comida y se dirigió al campo de quiddich donde sus compañeros ya lo esperaban para el último entrenamiento.  
  
Ron y Hermione terminaron de comer un momento después y pasaron a hacer sus deberes a la sala común pues el juego seria ya muy entrada la tarde. Quince minutos después también se dirigieron a las gradas del campo de quiddich.  
  
- Espero que Harry atrape la snich esta vez. - dijo Hermione cuando llegaron  
  
- Siempre lo hace - dijo Ron   
  
De un momento a otro las gradas se llenaron y los jugadores salieron al campo y tomaron su posición.  
  
Harry montó en su escoba y se elevo del suelo.  
  
Corrió por el terreno de juego a tal velocidad que el estadio se convirtió en una mancha de colores y Harry casi vomita del mareo. Luego le dio un viraje tan brusco a su escoba que casi se cae. A continuación descendió hasta arrastrar los pies contra el suelo, y de tal velocidad se los torció, luego se elevo 5, 10, 20 metros en el aire. El partido continuaba mientras la noche caía más y más.  
  
- ¡Harry, la snich! - le gritó Wood de repente.  
  
Harry se volvió y corrió junto con una bludger hacia la portería. La adelantó con facilidad, vio la snich que salía disparada por detrás de Wood, y de pronto el otro buscador la tenia en la mano justo a tiempo antes de que oscureciera por completo, habían perdido, y todo por el idiota de Harry que se había maltratado y lastimado él solo durante el partido..  
  
Harry bajo de su escoba y corrió a donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero solo estaba Hermione.  
  
- ¿Y Ron? - preguntó Harry al llegar.  
  
- Dijo que iba al baño - respondió Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, estaré en el dormitorio empacando. - dijo Harry, y después hecho a correr.  
  
Entró al castillo, subió a su torre y pasó por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Miro a su alrededor, se sentía triste de dejar el colegio por algo tan injusto, pero ya nada podía hacer.  
  
Abrió el cajón de su ropa, tomó sus camisas, pantalones y calcetines, los guardo en su baúl junto con sus libros, pergaminos y cosas escolares. Y cuando pensó que ya todo estaba listo, vio el Negrito en resoplado que le había regalado Ron. Harry se acercó y cuando lo agarró sintió una sacudida en el estomago. No podía aflojar la mano de la figura: lo llevaba hacía delante en un torbellino de viento y colores.  
  
  
  
/ / / / / / / // / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / // / / / // / / / / / / / / // / / / / / / / // / / / / / / / / / / / / / // / / / / / / / / / /  
  
Harry sintió que sus pies daban contra el suelo. Su mano, por fin pudo soltar el negrito  
  
- ¿dónde estoy? - se pregunto Harry al levantarse pues ya el sol se había ocultado dejando todo en sombras. - Lumos.- susurró  
  
Cuando se dio media vuelta y alumbro los alrededores. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba junto al sauce boxeador. De pronto sintió que alguien lo golpeaba por la espalda intentando noquearlo, pero no tuvo éxito.  
  
- ¡Ey! ¿qué le pasa? - se quejó Harry.  
  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo otro mal golpe en la cabeza. Y su agresor, al ver que sus golpes no lo noqueaban, decidió golpearlo hasta la inconciencia.   
  
Y así fue como Harry fue golpeado en el estomago, en la espalda, y pateado, hasta que al fin cayó al suelo, inmóvil y adolorido, pero no inconsciente.  
  
Sintió como lo arrastraban al pie del árbol y lo metían por un hueco que había entre las raíces y conforme avanzaban el túnel se elevó un poco y luego comenzó a serpentear. Se detuvieron un momento en una habitación desordenada y llena de polvo, donde el secuestrador de Harry movió una palanca, y un gran agujero se abrió en el suelo y Harry fue arrojado en su interior.  
  
Era como un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír al otro sujeto, que hacia un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas.  
  
Y Entonces cuando empezó a preguntarse que sucedería, el agujero llegó al final y se vio en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra, altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad.  
  
Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó el silencio de ultratumba. Harry miró a su alrededor y se hizo a un lado y su secuestrador salió del agujero como una bala.  
  
- ¿Qué rayos...? - se pregunto Harry - debemos estar a kilómetros por debajo del castillo.  
  
- Quizás - respondió la voz de aquel sujeto, le sonaba tan familiar.  
  
- ¡Lumos! - ordenó Harry a su varita y una luz ilumino el lugar y al sujeto que lo había golpeado.  
  
Era Ron.  
  
NA: Bien, este capitulo es de los últimos, espero les haya agradado  
  
Fi-chan: hice mas largo el cap, haber si te parece.  
  
Galasu: Yo sé que amas mi fic, era de esperarse  
  
Jaja, ¿dónde esta la modestia?  
  
CaroLinna, Princess of Darkness86, El vigilante, Consuelo, Zelshamada, Bloody-fan-of-hp, Cecil Gabbiani, Vampire-Slayer-167, Rhyth-Renington, Carcolitas Pashmina, ManDark, Danime chan  
  
¿Donde están?, ¿que acaso ya no les gustó mi historia? ¿O se los tragó la escuela y su mundo de responsabilidades?, en fin si no es así, pues manden un review aunque se insultando el fic...  
  
bueno, no los culpo seguro que tienen cosas que hacer mas importantes que leer mis tonterías, jajaja, yo mientras me quedo aquí fumando un churro y esperando escribir el próximo capitulo. 


	20. Reviviré

CAPITULO 19  
  
Reviviré  
  
- ¿Qué no estabas inconsciente? - preguntó Ron confuso - podría jurar que te noquee  
  
- No, nunca lo estuve, solo me entumí por el dolor.  
  
Y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Ron lo golpeo de nuevo sin éxito.  
  
- Escucha, Ron - amenazó Harry- me vuelves a golpear y te daré una patada donde nunca te recuperaras del dolor.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Ron recordó que era mago, y en vez de golpearlo lo señalo con su varita y dijo el único hechizo de duelo que se sabía:  
  
- ¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Harry salió volando por el aire y chocó contra la pared para acabar tendido en el suelo, y mas que eso no recordó.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Mientras tanto Hermione los buscaba por todo el castillo, ¿dónde diablos se habían metido?, preguntó a Fred y George, a Seamus, a Cho, y a algunos compañeros de otras casas, pero nadie había visto nada. Hasta que por la desesperación le preguntó a Draco.  
  
- Oye, Malfoy - lo llamó Hermione cuando se lo encontró.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, Granger? - le respondió de mala gana  
  
- Has visto a Harry y a Ron?  
  
- Como si te fuera a decir que vi que Weasley arrastraba a Potter hacia el sauce boxeador.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?  
  
- Debe ser por lo de Townsend   
  
- ¿ Lo de Wendy? ¿que sabes tú de eso?  
  
- Y tu crees que te voy a decir que Potter besó a Townsend porque le aventó una chuleta de cerdo y con eso entendió lo del menú.   
  
- No - respondió Hermione - de hecho no espero nada de ti, pero gracias por la información.  
  
Hermione se fue corriendo mientras pensaba que seguramente Ron lo había visto todo, y por eso había salido corriendo el día del baile y que al estar llorando en su habitación, un ente malvado le había propuesto vengarse de Harry.   
  
Hermione corrió a donde estaba aquel sauce para ver si había pistas, pero no vio nada, nada excepto el negrito en resoplado que le habían regalado a Harry y así fue como Hermione corroboró la historia de Draco. Ahora solo le faltaba un plan para ayudar a Harry   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Harry despertó, estaba atado a algo parecido a una lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos y sin dejar espacios entre cada vuelta de cuerda y bien apretado.  
  
La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle como nunca antes, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.   
  
Harry miró hacia delante y vio una persona que estaba parada frente de un espejo.  
  
- Hola, ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó Harry desconcertado.  
  
- Ah! Ya despertaste - respondió aquel sujeto y después se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry de frente.  
  
- Usted...   
  
- Si, así es, Harry, pero en realidad yo no soy el cerebro de esta operación...  
  
- ¿Usted, quién es? - interrumpió Harry.  
  
- ¡¿Qué no me recuerdas?! - le grito en la cara - te daré una pista, ¿te suenan familiar el nombre de Fredrik?   
  
- No.  
  
- ¿No?, bueno de todas formas no importa porque esta será tu tumba.  
  
Y el señor rió levemente y luego mas fuerte y mas fuerte hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada loca y descontrolada.  
  
En ese momento, Ron entro al lugar de aquella demente escena.  
  
- Ron ¿Tu? - preguntó Harry sin entender  
  
- Lo siento, Harry - respondió   
  
- ¿A ti también te atraparon?   
  
- No, - le dijo Ron   
  
- Entonces, ¿Viniste a salvarme?  
  
- No lo creo  
  
- Entonces tu...  
  
- ¡Yo fui el que te golpeo! - le grito Ron desesperado - ¿qué no hablamos hace rato?  
  
- Ah es verdad.  
  
Momentos después aquel señor salió de la sala y regresó con algo que parecía un bebé... ¿o era simplemente una túnica arrebujada?  
  
El hombre dejo el lío de ropa cerca de donde estaba Harry, luego salió de nuevo y regreso arrastrando lo que parecía un enorme caldero que parecía estar lleno de agua a unos cuantos metros de Harry.  
  
El sujeto, hacía algo en el fondo del caldero con su varita y esta empezó a burbujear, y sacar mucho vapor caliente, que inundo toda la habitación convirtiéndola una especie sauna.   
  
- Ah! Que bien - dijo Harry - seria perfecto si no estuviera amarrado y con tanta ropa.  
  
Aquel hombre comenzó a sudar mucho, y se le empezó a dificultar la respiración con tanto vapor caliente, pero aun así continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Harry no pudo ver por la cantidad de vapor.  
  
El individuo terminó con la "operación caldero" y caminó hacia la túnica arrebujada.   
  
Harry temía que la destapara, no quería ver lo que había dentro.  
  
- Esta listo, señor - dijo aquel hombre  
  
Pero nadie respondió  
  
- Señor - volvió a decir dirigiéndose al lío de ropa - Señor.  
  
Nadie respondió.  
  
Entonces abrió el bulto de ropa, pero adentro no había nada.  
  
- ¡Idiota! -se oyó una voz aguda y fría desde el otro lado de la habitación - ¡Ven acá!  
  
El tipo este se apresuro y fue al lugar del que provenía la voz. Harry escucho que empezó a discutir con alguien más. Era algo sobre que había dejado caer a alguien o algo de entre las túnicas, y la voz se escuchaba horriblemente enojada.  
  
- Si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, te matare, entendido, Moohardquirrelin - dijo la voz aguda.  
  
Era el profesor de "Mundo Muggle", Harry no lo podía creer su querido profesor ¿cómo era posible? Él, que les había enseñado tantas cosas.  
  
El profesor volvió cargando a una pequeña criatura, y cuando Harry y Ron lo vieron soltaron un grito que fue ahogado el uno por el otro; era una especie de niño agachado y calvo con piel escamosa y ojos rojos, se veía que aquel sujeto tenia pasión por la serpientes.  
  
- Ahora - dijo la horrible criatura - saca el diario mágico del espejo; ahí es donde anote el hechizo que me reviviría si algún día me convertía en el mago oscuro mas poderoso y por si algún hechizo me rebotaba y hacia que perdiera todo mi poder.  
  
- Que intuitivo - comentó Harry en voz baja.  
  
- ¿Pero como saco el diario? - dijo Moohadrquirrelin  
  
- Usa al muchacho - respondió.  
  
- ¿A cual?   
  
- Al que sea, da igual.  
  
El hombre tomó a Ron por el brazo y lo llevo en frente del espejo y le ordenó que lo sacara.   
  
Ron estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer. Sabia que si no lo sacaba estaría muerto en menos de lo que pudiera decir "otorrinolaringólogo"   
  
- Y bien - dijo Moohardquirrelin -estoy esperando.  
  
Ron tragó saliva, y luego miro el espejo, solo veía su reflejo, no había nada mas. Pero después de que Ron observó el espejo con detenimiento vio que detrás de su reflejo había un podium y en su atril estaba el diario. Ron se volteó a sus espaladas para comprobar si lo que veía era verdad, pero detrás de él no había nada, volvió la vista al espejo y ahí estaba el podium en el reflejo.  
  
- Bien - pensó Ron - el diario esta ahí, ¿cómo lo saco?  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos de pensar, Ron caminó hacia un extremo de la habitación, cogió una piedra, y cuando estuvo de regreso frente al espejo este le aventó la piedra haciendo que el espejo se rompiera en mil y un pedazos.  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - le gritó la horrible criatura.  
  
- Sacando el diario - respondió Ron un poco nervioso.  
  
- Eres un tonto, ahora no lo podremos sacar - le gritó el profesor y luego lo apunto con su varita - ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Un destello verde salió de la varita de aquel hombre, Harry quiso cerrar los ojos pero era demasiada la impresión y no podía.  
  
La luz verde estaba a punto de tocar a Ron cuando por suerte, el diario que sí había salido del espejo voló justo para interponerse entre Ron y hechizo.   
  
El diario se despedazo a causa del impacto del rayo, y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
  
- ¡Mátalo! - ordenó la voz aguda - mata a ese imbécil que destruyó el diario.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron - ¿yo? ¿pero como?  
  
- Bueno, entonces, ¡mátese usted solo! - dijo al otro sujeto con una voz fría.  
  
- No... no seria capaz - dijo Moohardquirrelin. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose - Ron ¿No he sido un buen amigo? ¿No he sido una buena mascota? No dejes que me mate.  
  
- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué mascota? - le respondió Ron sacando a Scabbers de la bolsa de su túnica.   
  
- Harry... Harry - se volteó - eres como tu padre, igualito a él. Tu sabes que a él no le hubiera gustado que me mataran.  
  
- Hay! Por favor - le dijo la voz fría - ya mátese y deje de rogar e implorar misericordia.  
  
- No lo haré - dijo el sujeto poniéndose de pie - no podría. Además usted no...  
  
Y antes de que terminara de hablar se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo a causa de un golpe que le había dado Ron.  
  
- ¡Lo logre! - vitoreo Ron para si mismo   
  
- Gracias - le dijo ustedes-saben-quien - si no fuera por ti ese hombre se habría revelado y hubiera sido mi fin. - y luego rió satisfactoriamente  
  
- ¡Ron! - le gritó Harry -de veraz que eres idiota  
  
- Lo hice porque estoy cansado de que me insulten. - respondió enfadado  
  
- No es cierto, ni lo pensaste ¿verdad?  
  
Ron negó tristemente con la cabeza.  
  
Estuvieron un momento es silencio, el diario se había destruido y Voldemort ya no tenia las instrucciones para su hechizo.  
  
Y justo cuando Harry pensó en intentar liberarse los pedazos de diario empezaron a brillar, luego se unieron y de las páginas reconstruidas salió un muchacho como de dieciséis años, con el cabello negro azabache   
  
- Hola - saludo el muchacho - soy Tom Ryddle ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y porque hay tanto vapor en la habitación?  
  
-------------------* -----------------------------------------------------* ----------------------------------  
  
NA: Hola hola, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, es que no estaba inspirada y no quería dejarles un mal capitulo, de por si que esta bien loco, aunque creo que el fic se esta volviendo bastante serio, pero díganme si eso les gusta, bueno no importa, bye, y sigan leyendo.  
  
Vampire-Slayer-167: Si bueno, te agradecere los chistes, y sabes que, yo colecciono chistes malos, como el de: "En una estacion de policia estaban unos muchachos, entonces entra un oficial y les dice "¿quien iba manejando cuando chocharon? al lo que responden "ninguno, todos ibamos en el asiendo de atrás"  
  
jajajajajajaajajaja, como me gusta ese chiste. Bueno, pasatela bien Vampire-Slayer-167  
  
Galasu: Hay, deberias ponerte a estudiar en vez de estar leyendo mis babosadas. En fin, no sabia que a alguien le hubiera gustado tanto Gaudencio, voy a ver si lo puedo sacar por última vez y si no lo colare en otros de mis fics, y por cierto, no es que se me haya a cabado el churro, ¡El fic no puede ser eterno!   
  
Tiene que acabarse alguna dia.  
  
Y esto va para todos, A MI NUNCA SE ME VA A SECAR EL CEREBRO. (espero ¬¬) 


	21. pelea y huida

CAPITULO 20  
  
PELEA Y HUIDA  
  
- Hola - saludo el muchacho - soy Tom Ryddle ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y porque hay tanto vapor en la habitación?  
  
- ¡Pero que suerte! - exclamó who-you-know - Ahora si podré llevar a cabo todos mis planes.  
  
- sabe - empezó a decir Harry - yo creí que el próximo año, cuando fuera el torneo de los tres magos, usando a su fiel mortífago que se encontraba en Hogwarts iba poner mi nombre en el cáliz y asegurar mi entrada al torneo, y que fuera el primero en tocar la copa, la Copa que su mortífago habría convertido en un translador que me llevaría al cementerio donde esta su padre, lejos de la protección de Dumbledore, a sus brazos expectantes...  
  
- ¿De donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda? - dijo Voldemort.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.   
  
Voldemort explicó todo a aquel muchacho, y se pusieron de acuerdo. Harían otro hechizo diferente, para que el alma del Voldemort derrotado se pasara al cuerpo de Tom; pero para esto Ryddle tenía que ser real, y la única forma era que le chupara la vida a alguien, y no se imaginan a quien iban a usar.  
  
- Usaremos al muchacho - dijo Voldemort.  
  
- ¿A cual? - preguntó Tom.  
  
- Pues a Harry, ¿A quien mas?   
  
- Podría ser al horrible pelirrojo que intenta abrir la puerta con desesperación para escapar.  
  
- A ese ni de sirviente.  
  
- No deberías juzgar a las personas solo porque tienen cara de idiotas - continuó Tom  
  
- Es que ustedes no lo han visto en realidad - comentó Harry. - cuando me secuestro me golpeo varias veces para noquearme pero nunca lo logró.  
  
Los tres magos empezaron a reírse muy fuerte, y hacer mas comentarios, parecían tres viejos amigos contando anécdotas y divirtiéndose. Hasta que una gran piedra golpeo la cabeza de Tom, haciéndolo caer, pero obviamente no le pasó nada; la piedra había sido arrojada por no se imaginan quien, así es, nada mas y nada menos que por Hermione que acababa de llegar al rescate.  
  
- Ah - dijo Voldemort - pensé que había sido el otro chico.  
  
- ¿Quién, Ron? - dijo Hermione - por favor, él no podría atinarle al lago aunque estuviera a un metro de distancia. Pero yo no vine aquí para criticar a Ron, vine a rescatarlos.  
  
Voldemort rió fríamente.  
  
- ¿Tu y cuantos mas? - dijo - . ¡Tom, mátala!  
  
Tom sacó su varita y la apuntó con ella, "Avada Kedavra" pero Hermione se arrojo ágilmente detrás de Harry, el hechizo se impactó sobre las ataduras de Harry y este quedó libre.   
  
Ahora Tom trataba de darles pero se movían demasiado y apenas alcanzaba a chamuscarle los cabellos.  
  
De repente llegó música de algún lugar. Rydlle se volteó para comprobar que no había nadie mas en la habitación. Pero aquella música llegaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte; era una música estremecedora y sobrenatural. A Harry le pusieron literalmente los pelos de punta. Luego la música alcanzo tal fuerza que Harry pudo sentirla retumbando dentro del él y surgieron llamas del techo.  
  
Apareció un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, tenia una cola dorada y unas garras brillantes y muy largas con las que sujetaba unos harapos viejos.  
  
El pájaro se encaminó hacia Harry y dejo caer el fardo a sus pies y luego se posó en su hombro.  
  
- Es un fénix - dijo Ryddle   
  
- ¿Fawkes? - musitó Harry asustado - pe.... pero.... las cenizas y la ventana, ¿qué tu no...? Bueno...  
  
Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo mas el fénix se hizo cenizas de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
  
- No sé - respondió Harry.  
  
- Mira nada mas - interrumpió Voldemort - eso es lo que les envía Dumbledore, un pajarraco hecho cenizas y un sombrero viejo. ¿se sienten mas seguros ahora?  
  
Voldemort rió y Tom lo remedó, y los dos rieron y sus risas resonaron por toda la residencia.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Harry? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
Harry no sabia que responder, intentaba pensar, pero el pánico se apoderaba de él. Entonces se puso el sobrero y algo duro lo golpeo en la cabeza, atontándolo y haciéndolo caer. Metió su mano dentro del sombrero para sentir que lo había golpeado, pero no hallaba forma a lo que tocaba, entonces lo sacó y vio que era una espada con el mango incrustado de diamantes y con el nombre gravado de G. Gryffindor  
  
- ¡Maldita cosa! Por tu culpa casi me descalabro - le gritó Harry a la espada mientras la aventaba al otro lado de la habitación con mucho coraje.  
  
- Ah - dijo Voldemort - temía que usaras esa poderosa espada para vencernos o escapar.  
  
- Si os quisiera vencer - dijo Harry - usaría mis propias manos, así la victoria seria dulce y triunfadora.  
  
- ¿Osas hablar así al gran mago y hechicero que a todos hizo y hace estremecer.?  
  
- No habléis más y saca tu arma, cobarde, y veremos quien estremece a quien.- Retó Harry  
  
- Tu lo has pedido así, pero os juro que vuestra derrota será recordada.  
  
- Ya veremos y espero que juegue limpió, oh gran señor oscuro.  
  
- Que así sea.  
  
Ambos sacaron su varita y se apuntaron. Pero luego Voldemort recordó que era solo una pequeña y horrible criatura sin fuerzas.  
  
- Antes de empezar - dijo Voldemort - creo que seria mas conveniente si Ryddle luchara por mí.  
  
- Bien, lo haré - respondió Tom y sacó su varita.  
  
Ahora Harry y Tom se apuntaban de nuevo. Tom hizo el primer movimiento y Harry salió volando por los aires cayendo sobre Hermione.  
  
- Lo siento, bella dama - se disculpó Harry al levantarse, le besó la mano para luego seguir luchando.  
  
Ahora era el turno de Potter quien lanzó su ataque y fue esquivado por Ryddle, pero eso ya esta previsto, y fue cuando Harry tomó una piedra roja que producía una especie de liquido, y se la arrojó a Tom dándole en el la cabeza y cuando se agacho, Harry se acercó y le dio un puñetazo, luego le arrojó una patada que fue detenida por el enemigo y Tom al tener la pierna de Harry aprovecho el momento y pateó a Harry en el estómago lanzándolo muy lejos. Tom se acerco corriendo para atacar pero Harry echó a correr y cuando vio que Tom lo alcanzaba tomó impulso y comenzó a correr por la pared seguido por Ryddle, pero Harry corria mas rápido y llegó un momento en el que Harry corría por un extremo del salón mientras que Tom por el otro. Ambos se vieron y saltaron de su pared para pelear, Harry lanzó una patada y Tom un puñetazo, y antes de que se encontraran en el aire, se cayeron por falta de impulso.  
  
Tom se levantó al instante, luego tomó una mesa que estaba por allí e intentó golpearlo con ella pero Harry, muy intrépido, se quitó, se levantó y corrió para ponerse detrás de Ryddle y lo tomó por los brazos dejándolo casi inmóvil.  
  
- Ríndete - le dijo Harry - y ahórrate la vergüenza de la derrota.  
  
- ¡Jamás! - respondió dándole un cabezazo para que lo soltara.  
  
Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sintió un gran dolor en su nariz, se llevó la mando al rostro para tocarse la herida y cual fue su sorpresa al retirar la mano de su cara y verla llena de su propia sangre.  
  
- ¡Has arruinado mi hermoso rostro!   
  
- Y no hablemos de tu gafas - se burló Tom.  
  
- Pagarás por esto Ryddle - amenazó Harry.  
  
- ¿Y que harás? ¿Lanzarme un estúpido hechizo de cosquillas?  
  
- Haré algo mejor que eso.  
  
Harry sacó de la nada unos shurinken (son esas estrellas, que lanzan los ninjas) y los lanzo con perfecta precisión y Ryddle acabo sujeto a la pared por las ropas.  
  
- ¿Ahora quien ríe, Ryddle? - le dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia él.  
  
- Pues el que se esta riendo es tu amigo pelirrojo. - contestó.  
  
- ¿Cómo...?  
  
Harry volteo a ver para comprobar lo que había dicho Tom, pero vio que Ron estaba sentando en un rincón sin hacer nada. Así que se volvió hacia Tom para reclamarle y lo que recibió de respuesta fue una patada que lo hizo retroceder. Tom ya había liberado sus pies. Pero Harry rápidamente lo volvió a sujetar con los shurinken.  
  
- Creías que me podías engañar, ¿verdad? - dijo Harry - pero ahora la pelea se ha terminado y yo soy el ganador.  
  
- Todavía no - respondió - ¿por qué no miras detrás de ti?  
  
Harry obedeció y vio que Ron se acercada violentamente hacia él con la espada que había salido del sombrero en la mano, estaba a unos cuantos paso cuando tropezó con una bolita luminosa y cayó al suelo.  
  
Al caer, lo hizo sobre el diario mágico y sin querer enterró la espada entre las páginas.... 


	22. SALVAdos por un pelo de Hippi

CAPITULO 21  
  
SALVADOS POR UN PELO DE HIPPI  
  
- Oh! Lo siento - dijo Ron mientras se levantaba - espero que eso no haya sido grave, o si Señor Ryddle? ¿Sr. Ryddle?   
  
Ron miro por toda la habitación buscando, pero en ella solo había sillas viejas, polvo, un mueble lleno de bolitas luminosas, y en un extremo de la habitación, estaba Harry y enfrente de él estaba una túnica vacía y sujeta por los shurinken a la pared.  
  
- ¿Dónde se habrá metido el Sr. Ryddle? - volvió a preguntarse Ron.  
  
- ¡Por Dios! - dijo Voldemort - esta es la manera mas tonta en que he visto fallar un plan.  
  
- ¿Ahora que va a hacer, gran poderoso mago? - dijo Harry - ya no tiene sirvientes y usted es solo un mendigo desecho de mago.  
  
Voldemort se veía nervioso, le gustara o no Potter tenia razón, ya no tenia forma de escapar.  
  
- Miren - gritó Voldemort señalando - es Dumbledore vestido de hawaiana y bailando "Break dance."  
  
Los tres magos sospecharon que había dicho eso con el fin de distraerlos y escapar, pero el echo de ver y que fuera cierto era irresistible, así que voltearon y cual fue su sorpresa al ver ahí esta Dumbledore justo como la había descrito Voldemort. Harry no lo podía creer y se froto los ojos para comprobar que no estuviera equivocado pero cual fue su decepción al ver que si, efectivamente era una broma que le habían jugado sus ojos y su cerebro al desear ver a Dumbledore de esa forma.  
  
- oiga ahí no hay... - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se vio interrumpida porque Voldemort ya no estaba allí - ¿a dónde se fue?  
  
- Miren - dijo Ron que se estaba asomando por la ventana - esta escapando   
  
Harry y Hermione se acercaron a ver, y vieron que Voldemort se había arrojado por una ventana que daba hacia un lago y había nadado dificultosamente hasta la orilla y ahora se arrastraba hacia el bosque.  
  
- Que extraño - dijo Harry - creí que estábamos en una cámara subterránea.  
  
- ¡Hay que hacer algo - dijo Hermione desesperada - se va a ir!  
  
- No te preocupes - dijo Harry - estoy seguro que lo volveremos a ver en aventuras mas peligrosas y excitantes.  
  
Los tres amigos, muy cansados por su gran aventura se sentaron a descansar.  
  
- Me alegra que ya no estas poseído - le dijo Harry a Ron.  
  
- ¿Comó? - dijo Ron.  
  
- Si, Estabas poseído por Voldemort y por eso hacías cosas malas, no?  
  
- Si... - dijo Ron moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro - claro  
  
- ¿Y como vamos a salir de aquí?   
  
Y mientras pensaban en una solución para su problema, empezó a caer arena y piedras, voltearon a ver que era. Un agujero se estaba formando en el techo. Y cuando estuvo bien echo, una cara apareció al otro lado del hoyo; a Harry le pareció familiar esta cara, y trató de recordar quien era, pero el recuerdo era muy borroso, entonces el sujeto habló primero.  
  
- Chale, creo que descubrí un templo de esos bien sagrados- dijo   
  
- ¡Gaudencio! - exclamó Harry al reconocer el acento de su amigo  
  
- Mira nomas' - dijo Gaudencio - es mi cuate Henry, no sabia que vivías en unas ruinas enterradas.  
  
- No vivimos aquí y soy Harry - corrigi  
  
- Como sea, ¿qué están haciendo allí tan abajo, carnales?   
  
- Es una larga historia, te la contaremos cuando nos saques de aquí..  
  
- Bien, pero antes - comenzó a decir el hipi - les voy a leer un poema que acabo de escribir.  
  
- Maldita sea, otra vez no - dijo Harry en voz baja   
  
Gaudencio saco aquella libreta donde anotaba sus poemas y comenzó a leérselo. Harry sintió que esta vez era muy largo y sentía que no se acababa nunca; el hipi leía y leía, hablaba y hablaba, las palabras eran cada vez mas lentas y pesadas Y cuando menos lo esperó el poema había concluido, al fin después de tanto tiempo.  
  
- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Excelente! - exclamó Ron - Para ser cinco renglones es ¡grandioso!  
  
- ¿Solo cinco renglones?, habría jurado que era mas - dijo Harry. - un momento ¿Cómo que maravilloso?  
  
Gaudencio los sacó en seguida con una soga y arrojó un extremo para que lo sujetaran. Pero los tres desesperados chicos sujetaron la cuerda al mismo tiempo y se colgaron. Era demasiado el peso, y Gaudencio cayó al interior de aquel lugar.  
  
- Genial - dijo Harry sarcástico - por su estúpida culpa ya no podremos salir, nos quedaremos aquí y nos pudriremos como las ratas que somos.  
  
- ¿Somos? - dijo Ron - eso me suena a manada.  
  
- ¿Si? - inquirió Harry - mas bien ustedes son las ratas.  
  
- ¿A si? - dijo Hermione - ¿por qué no vienes aquí y me lo dices en la cara?  
  
- Oigan, chavales - dijo la voz de Gaudencio, pero fue ignorado.  
  
- Si te hubieras esperado a que yo subiera primero...  
  
- Oigan - Gaudencio hizo un segundo intento, sin resultado.  
  
- ¡así que ahora yo soy el gordo que causo el sobre, no?!  
  
- ¡LES ESTOY HABLANDO PEDAZOS DE HUMANO DEFECTUOSO! - gritó para llamar la atención.  
  
Los tres magos lo voltearon a ver, y luego siguieron con su discusión.  
  
- Bueno al menos lo intente - dijo Gaudencio para si.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron discutiendo cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido ensordecedor de algo que caía pesadamente. Se volvieron para ver que había causado ese ruido y vieron que Gaudencio estaba parado frente a lo que parecía un pasadizo y junto a él en el suelo estaba uno de los estantes tirado en el suelo.  
  
- Miren un pasadizo - dijo Hermione - estamos salvados.   
  
- Corrección, yo estoy salvado - dijo de pronto una voz grave y doble detrás de ellos, como si hablaran dos personas a la vez.  
  
Aquella voz los sobresaltó y cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que Harry estaba detrás de ellos, tenía los ojos rojos y sus pupilas eran dos rendijas felinas, y la cara era de un tono verdoso.  
  
- ¿Haz oído eso, Harry? - le preguntó Ron - ¿Quién crees que haya sido?  
  
- Cállate, mago de segunda - le respondió Harry con aquella voz extraña -  
  
- Harry, te vez realmente mal - volvió a decir Ron - ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
- Ustedes humanos ilusos - dijo Harry ignorando a Ron - han entrado a la cámara prohibida y no saldrán de aquí.  
  
- ¿Qué dices, Harry? Si Gaudencio acaba de encontrar una salida.   
  
- Yo, el mago tenebroso, no puedo permitir que salgan de aquí con vida. - dijo Harry con aquel tono de voz.  
  
- Oye, Hermione - le dijo Ron en vos baja - empiezo a pensar que Harry se esta comportando extraño.  
  
- Ron - respondió Hermione asustada - eres un idiota, Harry esta poseído.  
  
- ¡Eso no puede ser!  
  
- Ahora, estúpidos magos, voy a acabar con ustedes - dijo Harry, y luego empezó a reír de una manera malévola.  
  
- Un momento - dijo Hermione - tu no quieres matarnos.  
  
- Claro que quiero - respondió la voz dentro de Harry.  
  
- ¿y porque?  
  
- No tengo porque responder a esa pregunta  
  
- Eso es porque no sabes.  
  
- No seas tonta, yo lo sé todo.  
  
- ¿En serio? - pregunto Ron - Entonces me puede decir si ¿Dumbledore podría tejer un calcetín tan grande que ni siquiera él podría arreglarlo con magia?  
  
- Pues... supongo que es posible - dijo Harry - aunque no sé... es un asunto algo delicado... un momento ¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?  
  
Y antes de que pudieran decir algo más la habitación comenzó a temblar y a desbaratarse. Hermione, Ron y Gaudencio salieron corriendo por el pasadizo olvidando por completo a Harry.  
  
Mientras corrían el túnel se deshacía detrás de ellos, corrieron durante varios minutos hasta que vieron al final el final del túnel, una luz salía por las orillas de lo que parecía una puerta. Cuando llegaron a ella, la empujaron y esta se abrió fácilmente y cayeron al suelo. Se levantaron y miraron alrededor, y se dieron cuenta de que el lugar por donde habían entrado no era una puerta sino un cuadro de una anciana con una gorra negra que de repente se puso a gritar como si estuvieran torturándola.  
  
La aciana echaba espuma por la boca, sus ojos giraban descontrolados y tenía la amarillenta piel de la cara tiesa.  
  
- ¡cerdos! ¡canallas! ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¡Mestizos asquerosos!  
  
Los tres se pusieron de pie de un salto y miraron a su alrededor mientras el retrato seguía gritando; estaban en una casa vieja, sucia y oscura. Y sin hacer caso a aquellos gritos, se pusieron de pie y caminaron por un pasillo donde había cabezas de elfos domésticos en las paredes y Hermione casi se vomitaba del asco.  
  
- Estas caras de papel mache están chévere - comentó Gaudencio.  
  
- Si, claro... papel meche - dijo Ron que sabia perfectamente que eran reales.  
  
Siguieron caminado por la casa y bajaron por unas escaleras y dieron con la puerta, y muy aliviados salieron de aquella casa y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que al salir y cerrar la puerta tras ellos esta se encogía entre las demás hasta desaparecer  
  
- Hay, Wey! - exclamó Gaudencio - creo que no debí haberme echado esa segunda tanda de hierva.  
  
- ¡Oh No! - gritó de repente Hermione - Olvidamos a Harry. Seguro que quedo enterrado en aquellas ruinas y si esta...  
  
- Si lo esta, tenia que pasar algún día - dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Entonces no queda mas que regresar a Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Y como crees que vamos a hacer eso?  
  
- Pues en el autobús Noctambulo.  
  
- ¿Y que hacemos con el señor extraño? - dijo Ron señalando a Gaudencio.  
  
- No te preocupes esta lo suficientemente drogado como para no darse cuenta.  
  
Entonces caminaron hasta la calle e hicieron la parada al autobús; este llegó de entre las sombras y se detuvo frente a ellos. Se abrió la puerta y una muchacho lleno de espinillas bajo para darles las bienvenida y subirlos, pero al ver al Hippi y comprobar que no era mago dijo:  
  
- Un momento, este no puede subir, iría contra las reglas  
  
- No te alborotes, maestro - dijo el Hippi y saco un churro de su bolsillo - toma esto y aliviánate.  
  
El muchacho miró confuso durante un segundo lo que le habían dado; y luego añadió.  
  
- Bienvenido al autobús Noctambulo, señor, tenga usted un buen viaje.  
  
Y fue así como los tres subieron al autobús.  
  
En cada parada el autobús se detenía bruscamente y salían volando y se estrellaban en el parabrisas o en los tubos para sujetarse, así lleno de chichones, mordidas y rasguños de los que se intentaban sujetar de ellos desesperadamente bajaron del autobús cuando llegaron a Hogwarts.  
  
- Por fin llegamos - dijo Hermione   
  
- Si - dijo Ron con un suspiro de alivio.  
  
- ¡Qué casón, maestros! ¡Aquí a de vivir el rey y la reina del queso!  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí, habían olvidado bajar al hippi y ahora estaba ahí en Hogwarts. Y lo mas sensato que se les ocurrió fue lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor y arrastrarlo afuera de los limites del colegio, donde no podría verlo por la magia del castillo y como toque final le pondrían botellas vacías y churros de mota al rededor de él para aparentar que todo había sido un sueño crudo.  
  
Y después de haber echo el trabajo sucio se metieron al colegio que afortunadamente estaba en la hora de la comida y nadie había notado que acababan de llegar, pero en vez de ir a comer fueron a su sala común para pensar en lo que harían, y cual fue su sorpresa al entrar que vieron en frente de la chimenea uno de esos sillones grandes de respaldo alto de espalada a ellos.  
  
- Chicos llegan tarde - dijo el sujeto que estaba sentado en el sillón.  
  
- ¿quién eres? - preguntó Ron.  
  
- Tu quien crees - dijo el sujeto, y giro en su sillón para que pudieran verlo.  
  
Era un tipo no muy alto, de cabello negro y despeinado, ojos verdes y con gafas, y en su regazo tenía a Dobby acurrucado como un gato y lo acariciaba lentamente como tal.   
  
- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione atónita - pero ¿cómo?   
  
CONTINUARA  
  
.  
  
NA: Disculpen mi enorme tardanza, pero es que no estaba inspirada y estaba en exámenes, y como ven el capitulo no quedo tan gracioso, pero creo que es bueno, en fin ustedes deciden. Y ¿El autobús si es noctambulo, no? Porque si no pues ya me dice y lo corrijo, ok  
  
Y sigan leyendo las emocionantes y dementes aventuras de nuestro mago favorito  
  
(¬¬ Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo) 


	23. Bromas pesadas

CAPITULO 22  
  
BROMAS PESADAS  
  
- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione atónita - pero ¿cómo?  
  
Harry se levantó del sillón, y Dobby salió corriendo y desapareció, luego, Harry se volteo hacia la chimenea, y estiro un brazo para recargarlo en la parte superior, pero sin dejar de ver las llamas crepitantes.  
  
- Así es, mis amigos - comenzó a decir Harry - aquí estoy, tal vez se pregunten como es que logre escapar.  
  
- De echo yo quería preguntar de donde habías sacado ese sillón - dijo Ron - pero ya que lo dices, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?  
  
- Esa es una larga historia   
  
- No empieces con que te da flojera, porque si lo haces... - amenazó Ron, pero se vio interrumpido por Harry.  
  
- No, no mi querido amigo, yo no soy de ese tipo. Así que les voy a contar... Yo - comenzó a contar Harry mientras tomaba de la repisa de la chimenea la figura de un negrito en resoplado - he sido victimas de innumerables burlas desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡victima de reportajes amarillistas que solo hablan y se burlan de la perdida de mis padres, y me hacen ver como un niño maricón y llorón!, ¡PERO ESO SE ACAB"! De hoy en adelante ya no será así, voy a tomar el control del mundo de la magia. Ya no van a ignorarme ni una vez más.  
  
- Perdón, Harry , decías algo, no te estaba poniendo atención - dijo Ron.   
  
Al escuchar la expresión de Ron, Harry enfureció tanto que se le puso la cara roja y le resaltaron las venas del cuello. Y apretó la mano que sujetaba el negrito con tal fuerza que este se rompió. Para luego volver a sus estado natural, como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
- Hay mi querido Ron, eres tan ingenuo   
  
- No espérate, tu no eres Harry, o si? - preguntó Ron.  
  
- si lo soy - contestó - pero no el Harry que ustedes conocen o conocían, él ya pasó a la historia.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - inquirió Hermione.  
  
- Ni yo mismo lo sé, querida. - respondió Harry y entonces antes que la conversación pudiera seguir Harry se doblo hacia delante lleno de un intenso dolor que lo hacia gritar.  
  
Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, y se agarraba su cabello y lo jalaba de una forma desesperada, y Ron y Hermione temieron que se lo arrancara porque entonces se vería ridículo y les daría vergüenza andar con él; si es que volvía a ser él. Mientras Harry se azotaba contra todo lo que encontraba.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Esta loco! - exclamó Hermione   
  
- Si te ibas a contestar sola ¿para que preguntas? - dijo Ron   
  
Y cuando menos se los esperaban Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo con la mano derecha y señalo a Ron: Cru.... Pero Harry no terminó de pronunciar el hechizo porque su mano izquierda había detenido a la otra.   
  
La escena que Ron y Hermione contemplaban era grotesca y carente de sentido, pero a la vez era divertida. Así que se sentaron a observar y así pasaron los minutos y los minutos se convirtieron en horas y las horas se volvieron a convertir en minutos.   
  
Harry cayó de espaldas al suelo con los ojos cerrados, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. Harry entreabrió los ojos y puedo ver a un Ron que lo señalaba y se reía de él, con una cabeza mas grande que su cuerpo, y vio una Hermione que también se reía de él, lo señalaba burlonamente, tenia un enorme cabello esponjado y despeinado. Las dos figuras grotescas se burlaba de él con una enorme boca y grandes dientes...  
  
(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)  
  
Harry despertó sobresaltado en la cama de la enfermería, era de noche y las cortinas de su cama estaban corridas. Se levantó un poco para quedar sentado, trató de recordar lo que había pasado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para pensar mejor. Había sido victima de algo de eso estaba seguro pero ¿de que?, después de eso los recuerdos eran borrosos y cortados. Giro la cabeza sin mover el resto de su cuerpo hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de él y vio como hipogrifo pasaba sobre el resplandor de la luna y era montado por un señor de cabellos largos y ropas andrajosas. A Harry le pareció conocida aquella escena, pero no hizo caso y se volvió a acostar. Esperando que todas sus dudas se respondieran al día siguiente..   
  
-----------  
  
Al día siguiente Harry vio un hermoso cielo azul y sol de primavera, bellas flores multicolores, y pájaros posados en las ramas de los frondosos follajes relucientes.  
  
- Ese en un gran tapiz de primavera- dijo Harry que estaba viendo la pared de la enfermería, luego se levantó abrió la ventana y vio que afuera llovía y hacía mucho viento.  
  
La señora Pomfrey le dijo que ya podía irse, y que cada ocho horas se tomara su medicina contra lo que fuera que tuviese, porque no le había dicho que. Así que Harry muy malencarado le arrebato las medicina a la Señora Pomfrey y se fue maldiciendo entre dientes.  
  
Unos momentos después se encontró con Ron y Hermione en la sala común. Y estos al verlo, se levantaron de sus asientos como listos para huir o escapar. Harry extrañado se acercó a ellos, pero estos se echaron hacia atrás mientras le decían palabras hirientes. Harry no sabía que pasaba pero su corazón había sido roto por las palabras de sus amigos como si estuviera hacho del más delicado cristal y rompió en llanto.  
  
- ¡Lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz! - dijo Ron.   
  
- Si, lárgate, estúpido trol - dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry se sentía abatido, triste y solo, cuando detrás de él escucho una respiración tan fuerte y forzada como un rugido. Harry volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a un enorme trol detrás de él, ahora lo entendía todo, sus amigo no lo habían rechazado, sino le decían todas esas cosas al trol que estaba a punto de hundir su mazo en el cráneo de Harry.   
  
- Expeliarmus - Gritó Ron   
  
Pero el tiro le salió por la culata y Ron salió volando por los aires, rompió una ventana y cayó de la torre.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Ron! - gritó Harry mientras corría hacia la ventana para ver si aún podía salvar a su amigo de la caída de la torre más alta, pero el trol lo tomó de un pie y lo empezó a sacudir de una manera violente, y Harry sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, entonces, de repente una furia lo invadió y sacando fuerzas de la nada se doblo hacia arriba y mordió al trol con todas sus fuerzas. El trol aulló y lo soltó en seguida, e intentó golpearlo con su mazo.   
  
- ¡Rápido a los baños! - le gritó Harry a Hermione   
  
Los dos salieron corriendo con el trol detrás, y llegaron al baño de las chicas y se escondieron en un cubículo  
  
Esperaron silenciosamente sin moverse pero el trol ya los había olfateado y con un golpe de mazo destrozó todos los cubículos. Pero Harry y Hermione se agacharon a tiempo.  
  
- Genial - dijo Hermione - con los cubículos así ya no tendremos privacidad.  
  
- Nosotros nunca la tenemos - dijo Harry.  
  
Los dos corrieron y cada uno quedo en un lado de la habitación. El trol caminó lentamente hacia Hermione y Harry se lanzó al cuello del mounstro. Esta escena les pareció extrañamente familiar a los dos pero aún así los dos siguieron peleando hasta que llegó la hora del té y todos se fueron a tomarlo para nunca volver a regresar (bueno, solo en el caso del trol)   
  
Los dos magos, una vez que terminaron el té decidieron bajar para ver si Ron había sobrevivido a la terrible caída, y cuando llegaron lo encontraron sentado recargado sobre el muro de la torre y sin cabeza, y hermione gritó de horror y asco.  
  
- Ja - dijo alguien de tras de ellos - ¿que les pareció mi broma?  
  
Los dos amigos voltearon y vieron la cara de Draco con sus dos mameyes guaruras de amigos Crabbe y Goyle (se dan cuenta que siempre los escriben en ese orden?)  
  
- Debieron haber visto sus caras, al encontrar a su amigo así - y Draco comenzó a reír - se imaginan, sin cabeza , jajajajaja. Al principió me pareció una broma pesada pero luego decidí hacerlo porque no tenia nada que hacer, jajajajaja, pero debieron haber visto sus caras, jajajajaaja  
  
- Draco, te voy a decir dos cosas que te van a perseguir toda tu vida - empezó a decir Harry muy enojado - la primera es que destrozaste una familia y nos despojaste de un gran amigo y la segunda es que te olvidaste de la "maldición Weasley"   
  
- ¿La que? - dijeron Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Hermione al unísono  
  
- "la maldición Weasley", - repitió Harry - data desde que George Weasley llegó a este continente en un bote de remos desde Nueza Zelanda. En el quinto año que tenían viviendo en Inglaterra unos bandidos mataron a su hijo para quitare sus zapatos.  
  
" Cuando George Weasley se enteró de lo que había pasado maldijo a todos los que mataran a un Weasley; el asesino cada año el día del cumpleaños del que mató a medio día un buitre ventría a comerle sus entrañas.  
  
- No digas estupideces, no hay maldición Weasley, ¿ o si? - preguntó Malfoy un poco nervioso  
  
- No, la verdad no - contestó Harry - los Weasley son una mísera familia.  
  
- Eso es lo que tú crees  
  
Los cinco magos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como el cuerpo de Ron se levantaba lentamente hasta ponerse en pie, y una sonora carcajada salió de lo que quedaba de su garganta.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A todos se les heló la sangre y se quedaron petrificados por el terror, Hermione se desmayo y Harry vomitó, y en cuanto a Draco y compañía, salieron corriendo a las profundidades del bosque prohibido.  
  
- A... hh... - Harry intentaba decir algo pero no lograba articular palabra.  
  
Entonces vio que el cuerpo carente de cabeza se acercaba a él, y con cada paso que daba, Harry daba uno hacia atrás.  
  
- ¡Aléjate, cosa del demonio! - le gritó Harry, pero esta no retrocedía.  
  
Entonces Harry le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor y la cosa cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Y cuando cayó un chico pelirrojo cayó d entre las ramas de un árbol cercano.  
  
- ¿Ron? - preguntó Harry - ¿Eres tú?  
  
- Si, soy yo - respondió algo desanimado - les estaba jugando una pequeña broma.  
  
- ¿Una broma?   
  
- Si, ¿qué tal? Divertido ¿no?  
  
- ¿qué si fue divertido? - dijo Harry mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y luego comenzó a reír - ¿qué si fue divertido? Jajajajajajajaj, divertido.  
  
Y cuando Ron se acercó a Harry este le dio un puñetazo a Ron, y luego un rodillazo en el estómago.  
  
- ¿Por qué no le dices eso a ella? - le dijo Harry señalando a la inconsciente Hermione   
  
- Perdón - dijo Ron - yo no... es solo que... yo no quería que esto pasara. Es solo que Draco me dio la idea y yo... pues...  
  
- No digas nada más y ayúdame a llevar a Hermione a la enfermería.  
  
Una vez que la dejaron los dos amigos se fueron a su sala común, a platicar lo sucedido.  
  
- ¿De donde sacaste ese muñeco? - le preguntó Harry a Ron cuando se sentaron en los cómodos sillones de la sala común.  
  
- Me lo hicieron Fred y George, lo tenían de reserva para una broma así, es una lástima que ya no estén entre nosotros para haberlo visto.  
  
- Si, desde que se fueron a ese campamento militar ya no hacen bromnas y sacan diez en todo, es como si no estuvieran aquí. En fin, ¿cómo sobreviviste a la caída?, ¿y porque hiciste una broma con Malfoy?  
  
- Contestando a la primera pregunta: pues es que por el impacto salí volando muy lejos y unos rosales amortiguaron mi caída, la segunda pregunta cuando caí me lo encontre y ya sabes se empezo a burlar de mi, pero después se le ocurrió la broma y me pregunto si la quería hacer, yo acepte porque me estaban amenazando, pero en fin eso fue lo que sucedió.  
  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione despertó muy sobresaltada y gritando al ver a Ron sentado su lado.  
  
- Tranquila, - le dijo Ron - Soy yo, Ron, estoy bien, lo de ayer fue solo una broma, ¿divertida, no?  
  
- ¿qué si fue divertido? - dijo Hemione mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y luego comenzó a reír - ¿qué si fue divertido? Jajajajajajajaj, divertido.  
  
Y cuando Ron se inclino sobre la cama esta le dio un puñetazo a Ron, y luego le rompió la jarra de agua que tenía al lado de su cama.   
  
- ¡Eres un idiota Ron!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4  
  
NA: Puag, esto ya se esta saliendo de control, ajajajajajajajaj, y en fin, disculpen la enorme tardanza y sigan disfrutando de si fic favorito  
  
GALASU- ¿De dónde sacas la idea de que gaudencio es guapo?, R= De mí, claro, lo puedes hacer un papucho con tu imaginación   
  
EL VIGILANTE - ¿Cómo que quieres ser como Gaudencio? No entiendo, ¿Porqué les gusta tanto? me obligan a dedicarle un capitulo al final de todo esto, van a ver.  
  
Xx-Al-xX - Me encanta que leas mi fic, y que hagas críticas constructivas, dime que es exactamente lo que no te gustó del capitulo de Wendy, para arreglarlo (porque no lo voy a quitar)  
  
Vampire-Slayer-167 - (¬¬ que nick tan largo, sabes lo que me constó escribirlo?) Otro que le gusta Gaudencio, en fin gracias por escribir y me alegra que el fic mejore en vez de empeorar  
  
Todos- Alguien digame como hacerle para recibir rewies anónimos, please! 


	24. La carta de la verdad

Algunas respuestas para los fans que han escrito reviwes recientemente: (si no les gusta leer esto sáltense al cap, ¡pero ya!)

El vigilante: Gracias por decirme lo de los reviews (también me lo dijo Asuka de black, pero tu fuiste mas especifico, y como yo soy una tarada...) y lo de Gaudencio, bueno... no tenias que darme una explicación era solo una pregunta al aire, en fin. Creo que con lo del troll tienes razón, pero no se me ocurrió nada para que se deshicieran de él, así que bueno. Gracias por escribir y sigue leyendo te hará bien.

Asuka de Black: Bueno, tu sugerencia de una escena Draco/Hermione...no sé, no es muy mi estilo, vamos a ver que piensan los demás y veré que puedo hacer por ti, tal vez pueda poner una que otra insinuación pero no creo que pase de allí. De todas formas voy a someterlo a votación a ver que pasa, ok? (complaciendo a mis fans) GRACIAS por escribir y sigue leyendo.

CAPITULO 23 LA CARTA DE LA VERDAD

Ya habían paso tres días después del incidente con Ron. Y de Draco y sus amigos no se había sabido nada hasta la hora del desayuno - Oigan - dijo Seamus al sentarse en el gran comedor y servirse una generosa cantidad de eso que estaban desayunando - ¿supieron que esta mañana Hagrid encontró a Malfoy y sus amigos inconscientes en el bosque prohibido llenos de marcas de herraduras? Ahora están en la enfermería pero que no los han querido recibir hasta que, según la nueva ley del ministerio de magia, los mismos enfermos llenen una solicitud para que los atiendan.  
- Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado - dijo Dean - esa maldita burocracia, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, ¿se imaginan que un día se rompen la cabeza y ¿entonces que?, hay que llenar la...

Y mientras al otro lado del gran comedor dos hombres con túnicas negras y gafas oscuras.  
- Tenemos un "3-35", en la mesa 3-G - dijo uno al otro - alguien esta en contra del sistema.  
- Vamos a actuar - dijo el otro.

Entonces lo dos hombres se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tomaron a Dean de los brazos y lo arrastraron fuera del gran comedor y nadie supo de él hasta 36 horas después; y Dean no quiso hablar sobre el tema y desde ese entonces repartió folletos por todo el castillo sobre la magnifica forma de trabajar de la enfermería.

- Se lo tiene bien merecido por la forma en la que habló del sistema - dijo Fred.

- Así es, querido hermano - contestó George - y ahora vamos a nuestras asesorías de Aritmacia, no quiero volver a sacar un "9.8" otra vez.  
Y los dos gemelos se levantaron y educadamente uno le dio paso al otro para salir por en retrato de la señora gorda.

- ¡Que horror! - dijo Ron - Esos dos me dan asco, desearía que nunca hubieran incendiado la casa, entonces no los hubieran mandado al campamento militar y no viviríamos ahora en los callejones del Callejón Diagon.

- Ya no te preocupes, Ron - le dijo Harry - tu padre ya construyó una nueva casa, ¿no?

- Si, pero se vino abajo, ya sabes como se aguada el cartón cuando llueve mucho. Yo le dije a mi padre "has la casa de lamina no de cartón", pero no nos alcanzaba el dinero, ¡hay! pobre de nosotros.

- ¡Hay Ron! Tu y tus cuentos - respondió Harry tomándoselo todo a burla. Y luego comenzó a reír - por eso me gusta juntarme contigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó mas temprano que de costumbre, y de la nada le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado en aquel lugar el día en que se enfrentaron a Voldemort? Harry estaba confundido ¿Acaso había sido todo un mal sueño? No, había sido real, pero no recordaba nada, y sus amigos le decían que no sabían y no querían hablar sobre el tema. ¿Qué es lo que ocultaban? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en ese lugar? ¿Por qué no se lo querían decir? ¿Qué acaso ya no confiaban en él? ¿o acaso les habían dado ordenes para que no se lo dijeran? ¿Y quien se los había prohibido? ¿Porque no los dejaban hablar sobre el tema? ¿Era acaso tan grave el asunto?¿o es que en realidad no sabían nada? ¿O sabían demasiado y esos lo asustaba? ¿y si los asustaba, porque eran tan cobardes? ¿Por qué todos sabían lo que le pasaba menos él? ¿Por qué nunca antes había notado el pedazo seco de pizza pegado al techo? ¿Sería porque el techo era naranja como la pizza? ¿y porque lo elfos domésticos no la había quitado? ¿Qué acaso no alcanzaban? ¿O no se habían dado cuenta? ¿por qué ninguno de sus compañeros la había quitado? ¿o es que también estaba ahí por alguna razón y todos sabían menos él? ¿Porqué querían frustrarlo de esa forma? ¿O es que acaso todo pasaba frente a sus ojos y no se daba cuenta? ¿Y donde se había comprado Seamus esa túnica de gala? ¿Y porque se la había comprado amarilla si ese color no le quedaba? ¿se la habría comprado su mamá como a Ron? ¿Cómo sería la mamá de Seamus? ¿Hermosa como su hijo? ¿O tal vez era adoptado y él no sabía? ¿Sería prudente preguntarle? ¿Por qué usaban túnicas? ¿por qué no mejor una toga o simplemente ropa normal? ¿Por qué la contraseña de Gryffindor era tan estúpida? ¿Luces de Colores? ¿A quien se le había ocurrido? ¿Y porque al idiota de Neville se le olvidaba algo tan fácil? ¿Por qué Gryffindor no había ganado antes de que él llegara en el quiddich? ¿Y que significaba quiddich? ¿Era alguna palabra Griega? ¿Y porque se jugaba en escobas? ¿Por qué no en un trapeador o un jalador? ¿o porque no simplemente en el puro palo? ¿O que no se puede jugar en alfombras? Digo sería mucho mas cómodo ¿Por qué la mayoría de los autores de fic son pervertidos? ¿Quién es J. K. Rowling? ¿Y qué significa la "J." y la "K."? ¿Llegaré alguna vez a ser rey de Inglaterra? ¿El actual rey sabrá sobre los magos? ¿Porqué los magos eran tan idiotas como para no saber nada de muggles? ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto con un encendedor? Ni siquiera los muggles se sorprenderían tanto con la magia ¿Por qué Madonna no se retira de una vez con dignidad? ¿Existirá también la pensión para los magos? ¿En verdad sus tíos querían a Dudley? ¿Dudley? ¿Sabrán ellos que ese es un nombre cursi? ¿Qué significa NBA? ¿Negros Bastante Altos? ¿Se sabría ya todo el mundo ese chiste? ¿Hasta donde se lavan la cara los calvos? ¿Tendría que afeitarse la cabeza para averiguarlo? ¿Cuántos años tendrá Dumbledore? Trescientos quizás ¿Por qué no se rasuraba la barba? ¿por qué los libros de HP se hacen mas gordos cada vez que sacan uno nuevo? Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Pero eran tantas que se le olvido la mayor parte y solo recordaba las primeras cuatro y esas las iba a averiguar costara lo que costara.

Mas tarde al terminar la clase de Runas Antiguas Harry se dirigió al único lugar donde estaba seguro que había respuestas. El despacho de Dumbledore.  
Así que antes de que terminara el descanso para que empezara la siguiente clase se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba el despacho del director, dijo la contraseña, la gárgola se movió, Harry subió los escalones y tocó la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - respondió la voz del director

- Soy Harry Potter, señor, ¿Me permite pasar?

- Si, pasa, pasa - dijo Dumbledore, y cuando este estuvo adentro le ofreció sentarse - ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Harry? Que no vez que estoy esperando a Fawkes.

- Pero, señor - dijo Harry - Fawkes se fue hace semanas, ¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo?  
- ¡Semanas! - exclamó Dumbledore - pero como pasa el tiempo, pero bueno, Harry ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno, - comenzó a decir Harry un poco nervioso - no sé si escucho por ahí que...bueno...- Harry se aclaró la garganta - que hace poco llegue inconsciente a la enfermería.  
- Oh! Si, lo recuerdo, cuando acababas de salvar la piedra filo…

- No, no, esa fue otra situación, de la que hablo pasó hace poco, como uno o dos semanas, ¿si recuerda?

- La verdad no, Harry. Bueno es que como tu sabes he estado aquí mucho tiempo, de hecho la Profesora McGonagall me trajo unos documentos, todavía no lo he leído, tal vez venga aquí algo de eso déjame ver.

Dumbledore se dirigió a un estante que estaba cerca y sacó un sobre, se dirigió ha su escritorio se sentó y lo abrió con toda calma, saco los pergaminos que estaban dentro y los observó uno por uno a través de sus lentes de media luna. Después de un momento tomó uno de los pergaminos y lo leyó detenidamente mientras Harry lo observaba esperando una respuesta.  
Un momento mas tarde Dumbledore dejó los pergaminos en el escritorio, suspiró y miro a Harry con las manos entrelazadas y apoyando su cabeza en ellas.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Harry.  
- Bueno, bueno - dijo Dumbledore - al parecer lo que dices es verdad; según este informe tu y tus amigos: Hermione y Roy…

- Ron - corrigió Harry

- Como sea, tuvieron una pelea en la sala común, te volviste loco y te desmayaste, eso es lo que dice aquí.

- Que informe tan formal - dijo Harry para si y luego habló para Dumbledore - Pero, debe haber algo más, ¿qué fue lo que me sucedió?

- Y yo que voy a saber, muchacho, ¿qué crees que soy? Una especie de mago súper poderoso y sabio, pues no ¿por qué no mejor buscas a Gandalf?

- ¿Quién?

- Mira estoy muy ocupado, ve a tus clases y déjame ocuparme de mis asuntos

Entonces Dumbledore sacó una bola de estambre verde y unas agujas de tejer y se puso a hacer una bufanda. Harry se le quedó viendo un rato hasta que Dumbledore lo corrió otra vez. Y como no tenía ganas de ir a clase se dirigió al su sala común.

Harry se desplomó en el sillón de la sala común y suspiro larga y profundamente, al parecer nunca tendría una respuesta, porque, si Dumbledore no lo sabía ¿entonces quien? Así que pensó. Si ya nada tenía sentido, ¿para que seguir viviendo? En este mundo cruel y demente, nada valía la pena, entonces tomo una decisión; se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos, tomó el abre carta de la mesita de noche y en frente de la ventana se arrodilló, levantó el abrecartas apuntándolo a su cuello listo para enterrarlo y acabar con su vida. Entonces, Harry, tomando coraje, soltó un grito de valentía, y cayó derribado pero no por su intento de suicidio si no que Hedwig había llegado de repente abriendo la ventana y golpeando a Harry al entrar. Entonces Hedwig vio lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Pero que esta haciendo, amo? - dijo la lechuza - Se ha vuelto loco.

- ¡Tu no lo entenderías! - le gritó Harry - ¡Jamás lo entenderías! Tu que te la pasas revoloteando y tragando alpiste

- ¡Alpiste! - dijo la lechuza ofendida - como se atreve a decir que como alpiste, ya no quiero saber más.  
Entonces Hedwig salió por la ventana dejando a Harry muy furioso en la habitación. Momentos después cuando Harry había desistido de suicidarse y se ponía la pijama Hedwig regresó.  
- ¿Y ahora que quieres, Hedwig? - preguntó Harry - Olvidé darle su carta, amo.

Harry tomó la carta y Hedwig se fue de nuevo, pero Harry seguía muy enojado así que tomó uno de los panecillos que le había regalado Hagrid y se lo aventó a la lechuza con todas sus fuerzas y en la lejanía solo se escuchó un leve ulular de dolor.  
Harry terminó de ponerse el pijama y se metió en su cama, se quitó las gafas y se dispuso a dormir. Pero en ese momento entro Ron a la habitación.  
- ¿Harry? - dijo - ¿Qué haces?  
- Que parece que hago - respondió Harry - ya me voy a dormir.  
- Pero Harry, es medio día. Todavía nos faltan tomar cuatro clases antes de la comida.  
Harry se levantó y se vistió de nuevo.

- Apúrale - le dijo Ron - te esperó en la sala con Hermione. Harry tomó sus cosas para la siguiente clase y se disponía a marcharse cuando recordó la carta que Hedwig le había traído. Se sentó en su cama y desenrolló el pergamino. Era una carta de su padrino Sirius...

QUERIDO HARRY:

ESPERO QUE ESTA CARTA TE LLEGE A TIEMPO, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE CORRES GRAN PELIGRO, EL SEÑOR OSCURO A ENTRADO EN HOGWARTS Y SEGURAMENTE INTENTARÁ MATARTE...

- Que noticia - pensó Harry - dime algo que no sepa

...TAL VEZ PIENSES QUE NO ES NOTICIA Y QUE YA LO SABES PERO AÚN ASÍ TE ADVIERTO, EL ESTA PLANEANDO REVIVIRSE USANDO EL DIARIO MÁGICO QUE CONTIENE SU OTRO YO MAS JOVEN Y ASÍ VOLVER MÁS FUERTE, CUIDATE DE HASTA TUS AMIGOS, QUE PODRÍAN SER MANIPULADOS POR ÉL. QUIEN-TU-SABES, (QUE NO ESTOY SEGURO QUE YO SEPA QUIEN) PIENSA USARTE PARA SACAR EL DIARIO DEL ESPEJO MÁGICO QUE ESTA EN UNA CAMARA SECRETA CUYA ENTRADA ESTA EN EL SAUCE BOXEADOR. ASÍ QUE POR NINGÚN MOTIVO TE ACERQUES. AH Y POR CIERTO SI LLEGAS A ENTRAR, NO CORRAS SOBRE LAS PAREDES DEL LUGAR PORQUE TIENEN UN MALEFICIO QUE TE HACEN VOLVER LOCO Y SACAR LO PEOR DE TI HASTA QUE TE DESMAYAS. CUIDATE MUCHO Y TEN EN CUENTA LO QUE TE DIGO.

ATTE. SIRIUS... QUIERO DECIR "HOCICOS"

- Ah - pensó Harry mientras miraba la carta y se frotaba la barbilla - Un poco tarde, pero justo a tiempo.  
Harry dobló muy bien la carta y la metió en el bolsillo de su camisa. Luego sitió mucho coraje y aventó el baúl de Neville por la ventana. En seguida respiró profundamente, tomó su túnica y se la arrojó al hombro mientras salía de la sala común para reunirse con Ron y Hermione.

NA: Hola hola!, ahora si creo que se termina el fic, antes lo había dicho pero parece que no era cierto, pero ahora que se resolvieron las cosas, ya saben, se tiene que terminar, pero conste que este capitulo estuvo largo a comparación con los demás, aunque hay unos fics que tienes capítulos tan largo que todo mi fic sería un capitulo nada más, en fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. BYE


	25. Fin de Curso a

NA: Buno ya tarde demasiado en publicar, de hecho decidí dividir el último capitulo en dos, para que no se desesperes, ya casi lo terminaba pero definitivamente no se me ocurre nada para un gran final, y para no hacerlos esperar, aquí tiene la primera parte de Capitulo final. 

CAP 24.

FIN DE CURSO

Incluso un mes después, al rememorar los días que siguieron, Harry se daba cuenta de que se acordaba de muy pocas cosas. Así que dejo de darle importancia al asunto.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

una mañana bajó al gran comedor y allí estaban todos menos Hermione y Ron, entonces salió de allí y se fue a ver a la cabaña de Hagrid, salió a la explanada y se dirigió corriendo a su destino. Llamó a la puerta de la cabaña y esta se abrió, adentro estaban cuatro señores alrededor de una mesa y todos tenían cartas en la mano y un penetrante olor a tabaco salió por la puerta y las ventanas; el que abrió fue Hagrid, traía un traje negro, gafas oscuras, y el cabello recogido en una apretada cola de caballo con mucho gel.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? - preguntó Hagrid.  
- Ah... este - balbuceó Harry un poco incomodo - yo quería saber, donde... bueno, creí que Ron y Hermione podrían estar aquí pero veo que no, así que mejor me voy, si?, bueno adiós.. - respondió Harry y bajo las escaleras de la cabaña cuando.  
- Espera, Harry - lo detuvo Hagrid entra. Harry obedeció.  
- Ellos vinieron hace un momento preguntando por ti, y luego dijeron que iban a la sala común.  
- Gracias, Hagrid. Bueno ya me voy, saldre por la puerta trasera por donde salimos la otra vez que nos iban a cachar

- Oye, Harry.  
- Dime

- Nunca a habido aqui una puerta trasera.  
Harry muy confundido salió de la cabaña por la unica puerta delantera.  
- Espera, Harry

- ¿Si?  
- ¿Qué vale más, una corrida o tener cuatro ases?  
- ¿y yo que voy a saber? Pero en mi opinión apuesta todo a la corrida.  
- Gracias Harry, apostare todo, incluso la cabaña

Harry corrió y corrió hasta el castillo, subió rápidamente hasta la torre Gryffindor y entro a la sala común, pero allí solo estaba Neville, y estaba ordenando su colección de estampas de su equipo favorito "the Roosters.  
- Oye, Neville ¿Has visto a Ron y Hermione?

- Pues no están aquí - contestó.  
- Ya sé que no están aquí, porque no están aquí, pero yo pregunto si los has visto.  
- O claro que los vi.  
- ¿Dónde?  
- Ayer en clase de Runas Antiguas.  
- Bueno, yo también los vi, pero me refiero que si los has visto hoy.  
- Ah!, eso lo hubieras dicho antes, no, no los he visto

- Yo los he visto - dijo una voz entrometida. - te diré donde están si respondes a estas tres preguntas, la primera es.  
- olvídalo, los buscaré por mi cuenta.  
Harry volvió a salir del gran comedor y corrió por todos los pasillo buscando a sus amigos, y cuando pasaba en frente del salón de "Mundo Muggle" se encontró a su profesor de pociones. - ¡CONFIESA, POTTER! - vociferó Snape mientras se acercaba a él.  
- Eh!  
- ¡CONFIENZA! - volvió a gritar mientras se acercaba más.  
Harry estaba temeroso y confundido y mientras mas se acercaba Snape el retrocedía, hasta que la pared se lo impidió.  
Snape llegó a donde él estaba y lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza.  
- ¡VAMOS POTTER! ¡CONFIEZA! -Snape lo empezó a estrella contra la pared - ¡CONFIEZA! - Entonces le dio un rodillazo en el estómago - ¡CONFIEZA! ¡VAMOS! - Un puñetazo en la cara - ¡CONFIEZA! ¡CONFIEZA! - lo tomó fuertemente por el cabello y estrelló su cara contra la pared - ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE, POTTER! - Lo levanto por arriba de su cabeza y lo estrello contra sus hombros, una quebradora.- ¡CONFIEZA. POTTER! - Lo tiró al suelo y lo pateo, lo levanto y rodeo el cuello de Harry con su brazo y empezó a frotar su puño cerrado en su cabeza - ¡SI NO CONFIEZAS, POTTER, TE VOY A !  
- Serverus... - afortunadamente para el pobre Harry la voz de Dumbledore se acercaba y Snape soltó a Harry y este cayó al suelo. Dumbledore venia por el pasillo junto con otro tres magos ancianos como él.  
- Ya basta Serverus - dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila - Piensa lo que dices, además ya encontramos al culpable que derramó el frasco de tinta en tu alfombra. Además Potter a estado conmigo todo este tiempo.  
- Pero, si usted andaba de viaje de negocios - dijo Snape.  
- Ah, si, lo había olvidado - aunque en realidad él sabía que había estado en su despacho - de todas formas es inocente, el culpable esta esperando en la cámara de tortu... quiero decir mi oficina - dijo Dumbledore rápidamente.  
Entonces Dumbledore se acercó a Harry que seguía tirado; se agachó para hablar con él.  
- No te preocupes, Harry. Todo esta en orden.  
- G-Gracias - fue lo que Harry apenas alcanzó a decir por las heridas que tenía.  
- Bueno - comenzó a decir Dumbledore mientras se levantaba - sigamos nuestro recorrido. Y se fue junto con los ancianos magos, y uno de ellos pasó sobre Harry apoyando su bastón en él, y se fueron dejándolo en el suelo junto con Snape.  
- Supongo que... te debo una disculpa, Potter, pero todos cometemos errores. En fin nos vemos en dos horas en clase. - y Snape se fue también.

Harry giro su lastimado cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, respiraba con dificultad. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pero para él fueron horas interminables, y cuando daba todo por perdido oyó pasos que se acercaban rápidamente por el pasillo, cada vez mas cerca, más cerca, más cerca, más rápidos cada segundo, los sentía encima, estaban próximos aquellos pasos, se escuchaban muy cercanos, ¿Por qué no llegaban ya? y por el pasillo venían... Ron y Hermione, ¡pero que feliz coincidencia!  
- Harry! ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Ron al agacharse para ver a Harry.  
- Amigos... es b-bueno verlos... - es lo último que dijo Harry antes de desmayarse.

Al día siguiente, no despertó en la enfermería, ni en su cama en su dormitorio, amaneció en un pasillo del castillo, allí mismo había pasado la noche. Entonces tomó fuerzas y se levantó apoyándose en la pared, e intento caminar hasta su sala común, pero desafortunadamente para él, había un hoyo en el suelo, causado anteriormente por su amigo, y cayó, hasta las profundidades de la tierra. Y unas cadenas lo ataron contra una roca y todos los días un buitre venia a comerle las entrañas...

- Nooooooooooooo!!!! - Harry despertó sobresaltado - Ah! Menos mal que era un sueño. Harry volteó su cabeza y vio con alivio que no estaba en el pasillo de Hogwarts sino que estaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras tanto en el castillo. - Disculpa, has visto a Harry? - preguntó Hermione a un completo desconocido.  
- No, ni siquiera lo conozco - respondió el desconocido encogiéndose de hombros y luego se fue.  
- ¡Oye, tu, disculpa!¡¿Has visto a Harry? - le gritó Hermione a otro mientras corría hacia él.  
Pero todos decían que no lo conocían y se encogían de hombros. - ¿Qué haré? - pensó Hermione - Si no encuentro a Harry como le voy a decir que encontré a Hedwig lastimada en el patio a causa de un golpe con un panecillo de Hagrid.  
- Hola, sangre sucia - alguien muy obvio interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
- pero que... , a eres tú, Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres?  
Draco se acercó a Hermione y le rodeo el cuello con su brazo.  
- Oye linda, ¿Por qué no compartes tus encantos con Draquito, eh?

- ¡Euhg, no! - dijo Hermione. Y tomó uno de los cuadros de la pared y se lo rompió a Draco en la cabeza. Y luego lo aventó por las escales mas cercanas.  
- Bueno, trabajo resuelto - dijo mientras se sacudía las manos - ahora a buscar a Harry.

Regresando al bosque prohibido.  
- Pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí? - se preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba y se apoyaba en uno de los árboles.  
Entonces se sacudió, movió su cuello en un lado para otro, movió los brazos en círculo, luego se agacho y con la mano izquierda toco su pie derecho y con la mano derecha tocó su pie izquierdo, luego puso sus brazos en los costados y giró el tórax sin mover las piernas, y finalmente saltó veinte veces abriendo y cerrando las piernas y los brazos. Después de eso Harry estaba como nuevo, ya nada le dolía. Entonces decidió salir del bosque. Cuando de pronto oyó horribles gritos y rugidos como si fuera alguna terrible batalla, y Harry en vez de huir rápidamente, corrió hacia donde provenían aquellos ruidos, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que un montón de centauros con lanzas y flechas, habían rodeado a un gigante de cinco metros que gritaba algo como hagid una y otra vez y luchaban contra él.  
Harry muy asustado hecho a correr y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiera visto ni seguido, pero en uno de sus descuidos, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Harry se levantó en seguida y vio con lo que se había tropezado, una figura encapuchada que estaba agachada junto a un unicornio y bebía sus sangre.  
- Ah... lo siento, señor - dijo Harry mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.  
- No hay problemas muchacho, sigue tu camino - respondió aquella cosa amablemente.  
Harry hecho a correr, pero luego se detuvo y regresó con aquella criatura y le dio una tremenda patada y luego corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida. Muy pronto vio la salida del bosque, y apretó el paso, cruzó los últimos árboles y algo le agarró el pie haciéndolo caer de nuevo.  
Harry se levantó e intentó seguir su caminó, pero lo que lo había hecho caer aún no lo soltaba. Harry volteó a ver que era; era un hombre que tenia la túnica rasgada y ensangrentada; tenía la cara llena de arañazos, sin afeitar y con señales de agotamiento, y lo mas extraño era el como se comportaba, murmuraba y gesticulaba cosas, como si hablara con alguien que él solo veía.  
- ... y cuando hayas acabado envíale otra lechuza a Madame Máxime, porque tal vez quiera traer a un alumno mas, dado que Karkarov a completado la docena... Hazlo, ¿Querrás? ¿Querrás? - dijo aquel hombre con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos Harry miró a aquel hombre con extrañeza, ya sin forzarse por soltarse de él.  
- Disculpe - comenzó a decirle Harry - tengo prisa, ¿me puede soltar por favor? O tendré que lastimarlo.  
- A Dumbledore - respondió aquel hombre - tengo que... ver a... Dumbledore.  
- Mire no me importa que quiera ver a Dumbledore, es más todos quieren ver a Dumbledore ¡Y YA SUÉLTEME, MADITA SEA! Harry zarandeó su pie fuertemente, pero el hombre se aferraba con más fuerza. Harry lo pateo y empujo, pero no cedía, hasta que al final Harry se rindió y empezó a caminar arrastrando al hombre con su pierna.  
Así llegó hasta la explanada del castillo y subió dificultosamente los escalones. Harry ya estaba muy exhausto, se dejo caer junto a una pared.  
- Muy bien... - dijo Harry respirando agitadamente - usted... gana... ¿Qué quiere? Pero el hombre no respondía.  
- oiga - dijo Harry mientras lo movía de un lado a otro - ¿se encuentra bien? No hubo respuesta.  
- Bien si no quiere hablar... - Harry sacó su varita - ¡Expelliarmus! El hombre salió volando por el hechizo hacia fuera del castillo y una enorme hipogrifo se lo llevó en sus garras.

- Harry, aquí estabas - Hermione venía corriendo hacia él - ¿Donde te habías metido?  
- Yo... - Me lo dirás después, Harry, acabo de descubrí algo grandioso, tienes que venir - dijo Hermione mientras lo jalaba.  
Corrieron hasta llegar a la biblioteca y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, luego Hermione corrió por un libro, estaba muy entusiasmada, Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque Hermione había vuelto inmediatamente con un libro gordo.  
- ¡Nunca pese que estuviera aquí! - susurró excitada y luego comenzó a dar vuelta a las paginas.  
Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.  
- Lo sabia, lo sabia.  
- ¿qué pasa Hermione? - preguntó Harry - Nicolas Flamel - susurró en tono teatral - el único descubridor conocido.  
- De la piedra filosofal - completó Harry - una legendaria sustancia que tiene poderes asombrosos. Puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro y también produce el Elixir de la vida, que te hace inmortal, bla bla.  
- pero que... - dijo Hermione sorprendida.  
- Yo ya había sacado ese libro de la biblioteca para tener algo ligero que leer - dijo Harry - pero ¿qué tiene que ver Nicolas Flamel? Si no a pasado nada.  
- Ahora que lo pienso no sé - dijo Hermione mientras se quedaba triste y pensativa - necesitaba algo que hacer.  
- ¡Chicos, aquí estaban! - Ron apareció en la entrada de la biblioteca.- Los estaba buscando, acabo de averiguar algo grandioso - dijo muy sonriente y lleno de satisfacción - acabo de averiguar que Nicolas Flamel fue quien descubrió.  
- Lo sabemos - dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
- Dejen me adivinar, algo ligero que leer- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba junto a ellos Los tres se quedaron un rato sentados en silencio en la biblioteca.  
- Saben que cosa puede convertir el metal en oro puro y hacerte inmortal? - comenzó a decir Ron- Pues nada mas y nada menos que.  
- Lo sabemos - volvieron a decir Harry y Hermione.  
Volvieron a quedar en silencio.  
- Saben - dijo Harry después de un rato - creo que si no fuera por Voldemort y sus malvados planes no tendríamos nada que hacer.  
Ron y Hermione asintieron.  
- ¿Qué es lo que hacemos cuando todo el peligro pasó? - Harry continuó hablando- Es que no me acuerdo. - Yo tampoco - respondió Hermione.  
- No yo - respondió Ron.  
- Y si vamos a Hosmade. - sugirió Harry.  
- No podemos - dijo Hermione - ya es muy noche.  
- ¿En serio? Podría jurar que no es... - comenzó a decir Harry pero vio por la ventana y vio que la noche ya había caído. - que extraño - Saben, - comenzó a decir Ron - que tal si escribimos una historia acerca de un niño gnomo que pierde a sus padres en manos de un gnomo maldito y cuando el gnomo malo intenta matar al niño con un bumerang, este solo roza al niño dejándole una cicatriz en la cara y luego el ataque se le regresa al gnomo malo y este pierde su poder. Luego el niño gnomo se va a vivir con la familia de su padre pero estos lo tratan mal y lo hacen dormir en la casa del perro y luego un día recibe una carta con una paloma diciendo que ha sido aceptado en un colegio de.  
- Cállate, Ron - le dijo Harry - ¿Quién escribiría una historia tan estúpida como esa? O sea por favor, y luego que?, el gnomo malo hace intento de recuperar su poder y el niño gnomo siempre se lo impide, eso es del año del caldo.  
- Si, Ron - intervino Hermione - una mala idea, y luego imagínate que se hace famosa la historia y la gente intenta hacer sus historias baratas con los mismos personajes. Y luego comienzan a hacer parejas que no van al caso.  
- Bueno, solo era un decir - dijo Ron.  
Los tres volvieron a quedar callados. Harry miró su reloj, se rascó el cuello, le dio golpecitos a la mesa y luego habló:  
- Creo que ya es hora de clases, no creen?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	26. Volviendo a casa

CAP 25 Volviendo a casa (te suena familiar el título?) 

Las siguientes semanas pasaron tan rápido que cuando menos lo esperaban ya estaban muertos... quiero decir, habían pasado tan rápido que cuando menos lo esperaban ya los exámenes se habían terminado. Harry había salido extremadamente bien, sus calificaciones eran perfectas, las de Hermione también, y de Ron, ni hablar. Eso les dijeron pero al día siguiente de que les habían dado calificaciones les dijeron que había sido un error y todos habían sacado sietes y seis en todo, incluso Hermione, que se puso tan mal que no comió en una semana y se puso delgada como un esqueleto, estaba al borde del suicidio hasta que le dijeron que también había sido un error y en realidad tenia puro diez, entonces se levantó de su lecho y se comió lo olla completa de pollo en la comida entonces se puso obesa como un cerdo, y se tuvo que poner a estricta dieta.

En fin, así pasaron los últimos días y el día de la fiesta de fin de curso, Harry bajo corriendo las escaleras, pero se resbaló la recordadora de Neville, que seguramente la había olvidado ahí (irónico, no?) y rodó hasta llegar al último piso. Harry se levantó se sobó la cabeza, se levantó y cuando llegó al Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa. Una gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de a Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.  
Harry se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.  
- Otro año se va - dijo alegremente Dumbledore - Y voy a fastidiarlos con la charla de un viejo, antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos manjares, ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Aunque realmente no sé si haya pasado algo. En fin, llegan las vacaciones y me voy a las bermudas, ustedes no sé y realmente no me importa, pero bueno, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa así que los puntos ganados son: En cuarto lugar tenemos a Revenclaw con 5 puntos; en tercer lugar a Gryffindor con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar a Hufflepuff con trescientos ochenta y dos, y Slytherin con, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.  
Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Revenclaw hasta que se dieron cuenta de su situación y se callaron dando paso a los aplausos Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando al pavo de la mesa con la copa. Era una visión triste y repugnante.  
- Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin - dijo Dumbledore - Sin embargo, tenemos unos puntos de ultimo momento. Déjenme ver. Sí... Primero para Ronald Weasley.  
Ron estaba muy emocionado, su respiración se agitó y se puso rojo, y se empezó a abanicar con sus propias manos. - ... por ser el mejor jugador en ... no alcanzo a leer... bueno no importa, premio a Grynffindor con cincuenta puntos.  
Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y algunas estrellas se cayeron.  
Por fin se hizo silencio otra vez.  
- Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por... por... bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo después, la premio con cincuenta puntos.  
Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y enterró su cara en la ensalada. Harry casi estaba seguro de que ya no la podría comer.  
- Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... por todo su temple y sobresaliente bla bla bla, premio a la casa con sesenta puntos. El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar además de gritar y aplaudir se dieron cuenta que habían empatado con Slytherin, y no alcanzaban a ganar de todas formas.  
Dumbledor levantó en brazo. Pero la sala no recuperaba la calma. Dumbledore esperó pero nadie le hacia caso.  
- ¡Atención, por favor! - exclamó Dumbledore, pero no hubo respuesta - ¡Calma, es suficiente!  
Pero los estudiantes no dejaban de gritar y festejar.  
- ¡Por favor, tengo algo más que decir! - dijo Dumbledore , pero era cada vez mayor el escándalo- ¡MALDICIÓN, CIERREN SU DESGRACIADA BOCA! - y al ver que nadie hacia caso - ¡Avada Kedavra.  
Una luz verde salió de la varita de Dumbledore y le dio a alguien al azar.  
Entonces todos se callaron y se sentaron mirando atónitos al director.  
- Hay, creo que confundí el hechizo de torturar por el de matar- dijo Dumbledore -, ¡rayos, siempre me pasa!. En fin, manden una canasta de fruta y un pollo a los padres del chico muerto. Ahora ¿en que estábamos? ah si, todavía hay algo más... finalmente tenemos cuatrocientos puntos para Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff, por encontrar la cura del Síndrome de Rotsac.  
Todos quedaron un momento en silencio para luego volver a aplaudir, bueno, solo los de Hufflepuff.  
- Eso significa que hay que hacer un cambio de decoración - dijo Dumbledore.  
Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verde se empezaron a prender con fuego. Uno de estos se desprendió cayendo sobre un par de alumnos de Revenclaw. Y todo se llenó de gritos de terror.  
- Hay perdón - volvió a decir Dumbledore y dio otra palmadita y ahora si los adornos verdes se transformaron en... el color de la casa de Hufflepuff.  
Entonces el prefecto de Hufflepuff fue y le arrebató la copa a Draco y lo golpeo con ésta, para luego dársela a su casa.  
Entonces la Profesora MacGongall se levantó para anunciar que los exámenes se cancelarían por las circunstancias. Todos vitorearon alegres (oh no! exclamó Hermione) pero lo que nadie sabia era que los exámenes se habían adelantado y todos ya los habían hecho.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El día del viaje de vuelta a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts estuvo lleno de incidentes de todo tipo. En primer lugar, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que llevaban toda aquella semana tratando de emboscar a Harry, intentaron atacarlo en el pasillo cuando regresaba del baño. El ataque habría tenido éxito de no ser porque, sin darse cuenta, decidieron realizarlo justo delante de un compartimiento lleno de miembros el club del ED (Ejercito Demente) que vieron lo que sucedía y se lanzaron a la vez para ayudar a Harry . Cuando terminaron de hacer una amplia variedad de embrujos y maleficios, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle quedaron convertidos en tres musculosos y fornidos muchachos y dieron una paliza a la ED y a Harry y luego los colgaron de las redes de equipaje del tren. Después de desenredarse, Harry busco un vagón vacío y espero a que llegaran sus dos amigos. Que tardaron varias horas en llegar. Y cuando lo hicieron, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había perdido el desayuno.

En el viaje de regreso Ron compró cuatro ranas chocolate, pero todas saltaron por la ventana, entonces Harry viendo la situación le compró a Ron un chicle de uva.  
- Oye, Harry - dijo Ron - este verano son los mundiales de quiddich ¿Qué dices a eso? Ven y quédate con nosotros unos días. Le comente a mis padres y te llamaré, ya sé usar el teléfono.  
- Yo también - dijo Harry - y no te preocupes, los Dursley me llevaran a ver a los gigantes de Edimburgo, así que no quiero ir al asqueroso mundial y ya no me preguntes. Entonces Harry sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor de su bolsillo, lo prendió y comenzó a fumar, después de dos minutos, Harry recordó que no fumaba y comenzó a toser y luego aventó el cigarro por la ventana. Mas tarde pasó de nuevo el carrito de té, y Hermione vio que vendían un spray color rosa para el cabello. Compró uno y momentos después los tres amigos tenían la cabeza de rosa, claro que en Ron no se notó tanto. Y cuando Fred y George los vieron se persignaron y les dijeron que se iban a ir al infierno, entonces los dos gemelos salieron corriendo a lavarse los ojos.

Unas horas mas tarde el tren comenzó a perder velocidad, estaban llegando a Kings Cross, cuando Harry recordó algo.  
- Ginny..., ¿qué es lo que viste ayer, que no querías decirle nadie?  
- ¡Ah, eso! - dijo Ginny con una risita -. Bueno, es que Percy le mando a Ron esto.  
Ginny sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lechuza, parecía una snich cubierta de plumas, y se la dio a Ron.  
- ¿A mi?, pero ¿por qué?  
Ginny se encogió de hombros.  
El expreso a Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo.  
- Espero que me llamen el verano - dijo Harry - no podría soportar otros dos meses sin hablar con alguien más que con Dudley.  
- Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? - dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metian en la multitud que iba a tropel hacia la barrera encantada - ¿Y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso?  
- Pero si no hice nada - dijo Harry -, este fue un mal año.  
- Impediste que Voldemort regresara - dijo Ron - eso es algo, ¿no?  
- No - contestó Harry - lo hago todos los años.  
Y Juntos atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo muggle.

Del otro lado se encontraron a la señora Weasley que los abrazó y besó y los hizo desear estar muertos.  
Y más adelante estaba el tío Vernon, y la tía Petunia y se veían enojados como siempre.  
- Oye, Harry - le dijo Ron al oido - tu tío tiene la cara morada, no creo que eso sea nada saludable.  
- ¿tu lo crees? - respondió Harry - nunca lo había notado, y ¿sabes qué otra cosa no había notado? La cara de caballo de mi tía.  
- Si - dijo Ron.  
- ¡¿Qué esperas, muchacho?! - exclamó el tío Vernon - ¡ es hora de irnos!  
Harry muy triste tomó sus cosas; su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.  
- Bueno - dijo Harry - es hora de irme.  
- Espera, Harry - le dijo Hermione - te acompaño, tengo algo que preguntarle a tus tíos.  
Entonces Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Ron.  
- Nos veremos pronto - dijo Ron - Estaremos en contacto - respondió Harry.  
Pero Hermione comenzó a llorar fervientemente.  
- ¡Oh, Ron! - exclamó Hermione entre sollozos.  
- no te preocupes Hermione - la intentó consolar Ron - nos veremos en menos de tres semanas, pero ya no llores, pequeña - dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y secaba sus lágrimas con su manga.  
- ¡Oh, Ron, no - Hermione no paraba de llorar - el spray rosa que nos pusimos en el cabello es permanente! ¡ Y a ti no se te va a notar! - terminó con un gran gemido.  
- ¡¿Qué dices?! - exclamó Ron - ¿Sabes cuanto he trabajado cuidando mi cabello?  
- Nada - dijo Harry metiendose en la conversación.  
- Es verdad - dijo Ron - bueno, en fin, nos vemos.  
Y Ron tomó sus cosas y se fue junto a sus hermanos y su madre. Harry lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en la multitud.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia los Dursley.  
- Hola, Buenas tardes - saludó Hermione educadamente a los tíos de Harry, cuyo cabello color rosa parecía ofender a tía Petunia mas que cualquier otra cosa, porque se volteó y vomitó en su bolso. Y se puso muy amarilla. El tío Vernon se puso morado y se infló de forma alarmante, y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y el bigote. Mientras que Dudley intentaba esconderse y hacerse insignificante, así que se agachó y metió su cabeza entre sus rodillas; haciendo Harry se sorprendiera de su flexibilidad.  
- Bueno yo... - comenzó a decir Hermione Pero fue interrumpida por los gimoteos de tía Petunia, los lloriqueos de Dudley y un leve gruñido que venía del morado e inflado tío Vernon.  
- Oye, Harry - le susurró Hermione al oído - tus tíos se ven algo nerviosos, será mejor que me vaya - No, no - contestó Harry - solo están cansados por tan largo viaje.  
Hermione volteó a ver de reojo una vez mas a los tíos de Harry y pudo haber jurado que en sus rostros estaban todos los colores del arco iris.  
- No, Harry, será mejor que me vaya.  
- Bueno, está bien - respondió Harry.

Entonces antes de dejara la ir la tomó entre sus brazos, pues no quería despedirse, y le dio un beso tan apasionado que ella lo recordaría para siempre y los dos juraron mientras se tomaban de las manos que se reencontrarían, se dieron un último abrazo y ella se fue sin voltear para no ver a su amado perderse entra la gente.  
Eso lo que sucedía en el anden de al lado, pero en nuestra historia...

- Nos veremos - dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Harry.  
Entonces tomó sus cosas y se fue a reunir con sus padres, para ir a casa.  
Harry muy triste de haber concluido un año mas y mas demente que los anteriores tomó sus cosas y las arrastró hasta llegar junto a sus tíos.  
- ¿Qué porquería te hiciste en el cabello? - preguntó tío Vernon

- ¿No te gusta? Es la última moda - respondió Harry.  
- ¿Podemos pasar a comprar comida al Wac Rondals? - preguntó Dudley - dicen que ya es sin grasa y con vitaminas y minerales para crecer mas fuertes.  
- ¡Cállate - le gritó tía petunia - O te callo a chanclazos!

Los cuatros caminaron hasta el estacionamiento de la estación, se subieron al auto, y se dirigieron hacia su casa. Mientras el ocaso caía; lo cual enfureció a tío Vernon porque las luces del auto no servían.

FIN

- Papá, mira - dijo Dudley mientras sacaba la cabeza del auto. - aquel hombre nos esta pidiendo un aventón ¿lo llevamos, papá? ¿lo llevamos?  
El tío Vernon se detuvo frente a aquel hombre, y bajó la vetanilla.  
- ¡Que onda, mis cuates! - respondió el sujeto - Orale, llévenme con ustedes, la pasaremos chévere.

Nota de Autora: Buuuaaaa!!! Se acabó el fic mas loco de la historia, jajajajaja, pero a mi me gustó como termina, ¿y a ustedes?, en fin, quiero agradecer a todos los fieles seguidores que leyeron sin desesperarse cada capitulo.  
Pero bueno, tal vez haga un epílogo de lo que sucedió después con el sujeto que pidió el aventón, que creo que todos sabemos quien es.

Bueno, esperen mi próximo fic, llamado.. "Había una vez, Harry..." ya tengo los primeros dos capítulos, no se lo pierdan (pero que comercial se escucho todo esto, si yo lo leyera desecharía inmediatamente al autor).

Hasta la próxima mis querido educandos.

Escena 1 Toma 3

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los tíos ya se habían levantado y abrieron la puerta de golpe - ¿Que fue eso? - Preguntó el tío Vernon.  
Harry trató de explicarse.  
- Fui yo - respondió Harry rápidamente para encubrir a Hedwig - tuve una peradilla

- es la ultama... ultima, ahhhh.....

Escena 10 Toma 6

Las mesas pronto estuvieron llenas y había gran barullo en el gran comedor, hasta que Dumbledore se puso de pie (pero se resbala con una pedazo de tomate en el suelo)  
Dumbledore: ¡MALDICIÓN, LES DIJE QUE LIMPIARAN EL JODIDO TOMATE!

Escena 10 Toma 8

Las mesas pronto estuvieron llenas y había gran barullo en el gran comedor, hasta que Dumbledore se puso de pie y el gran comedor quedó en silencio.  
- Bueno - comenzó a decir - ya empieza el curso intermedio y les doy la bienvenida a todos, pero mejor ya no los aburro con más palabrería y comencemos con la selección para que podamos empezar con el banquete.  
La puerta del gran comedor se abrió y los niños de primer grado entraron por el pasillo (al llegar al frente se resbalan)  
EXTRA 1 : ¿Qué pasó?  
EXTRA 2 : Parece que fue un tomate.  
DUMBLEDORE: ¡Muy bien es suficiente, renuncio!

Escena 12 Toma 15

Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse, como unos metiches. La Profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta al vaso, se quedo boquiabierta y grito, la Profesora Trelawney se dejo caer en su sillón, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.  
- ¿Qué pasa, profesora? - dijo inmediatamente Dean Thomas.  
- ¿Profesora?  
SEAMUS: Es su turno diga algo.  
RON: ¿Se encuentra bien?  
EXTRA 3: ¿Señora, ya no es gracioso, responda?  
EXTRA 4: ¡Ahhh! Se está poniendo pálida y verde!  
DIRECTOR: Eso no lo cubre sus seguro

Escena 14 toma 45

- Hola Fawkes – saludó al fénix. – Harry miró a su alrededor, vio el armario de Dumbledore que estaba abierto, y los cuadros de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts luego regreso su mirada a Fawkes que se veia muy cansado y viejo.

Entonces Harry vio como el fénix ardía en llamas y luego se hacia cenizas

- No me preocupare... no (entra mucho aire)

DIRECTOR: ¡Corte! ¡Idiotas el aire era hasta depués!

HARRY: ... , No puedo respirar... las RIP

DIRECTOR: ¡Maldición!, lo bueno que era el doble

Escena 25 Toma 87

¡Oye, tu, disculpa! ¿Has visto a Harry? – le gritó Hermione a otro mientras corría hacia él.

Pero todos decían que no lo conocían y se encogían de hombros.

-¿Qué haré? – pensó Hermione – Si no encuentro a Harry como le voy a decir que encontré a Hedwig lastimada en el patio a causa de un golpe con un panecillo de Hagrid.

-Hola, sangre sucia – alguien muy obvio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-pero que... , a eres tú, Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres?

-Draco se acercó a Hermione y le rodeo el cuello con su brazo.-

-Oye linda, ¿Por qué no compartes tus encantos con Draquito, eh?

¡Euhg, no! – dijo Hermione. Y tomó uno de los cuadros de la pared y se lo rompió a Draco en la cabeza. (Cuando ella lo intenta aventar por las escaleras se van los dos para abajo)

DRACO: Y pensar que esto ya sucedió 86 veces.

HERMIONE: Cierra la boca

CREDITOS

Producción de LOS PIOJOS®

Luces.......................................................................Dooby

Vestuario...................................................Robbin Hood

Escenografía........................................... mi tío Yino

Libreto..................................................... Hana Copt

Maquillaje..................................................Madonna

Asistente............................................Tigre Toño

Ayudante de asistente ..............................Lockhard

Luces II ...................................................... Bob esponja

Efectos especiales..................................Tom Weling

Musica................................................Paquita la del Barrio

Asistente de aguador................................Pinocho (eh?)

Terapeuta y psicólogo........................Logan (Wolverione)

PATROCINADO POR

Peliculas Kodas

Vino El cabrito (mmmm.. que sabroso esta el cabr>...)

Galletas atómicas multisabor y color.

Chunchimax 3000


	27. Epilogo 01

EPILOGO

El coche se estaciono frente a una bonita casa con un bonito jardín. Era Private Drive numero 4, en un bonito vecindario lleno de vecinos chismosos que esperaban a que alguien hiciera algo y tener la oportunidad de criticar.

- Por fin llegamos – dijo el hombre gordo y con bigote mientras se bajaba del auto.

- ¡Que casón, maestros! – dijo el tipo hippioso al que habían recogido – así, si me aviento el año completo aquí.

Al escuchar esto a Harry casi le da un infarto.

El hippie bajó del auto y arrojo su maleta por la ventana rompiéndola y luego se metió por ahí. Harry le hecho una mirada a la tía Petunia esperando que gritara y se enojara por lo que le había pasado a su ventana, pero esta estaba muy ocupada jalando a su hijo atorado en el auto junto con el tío Vernon, así que Harry decidió entrar a la casa por la ventana.

- ¡oye! ¡¿qué te crees! – dijo el tío Vernon mientras jalaba a Harry para que no se metiera por al ventana , luego lo tomó por la parte de atrás del cuello y lo llevó hasta la puerta - ¡Por aquí es por donde se entra! ¿Entendiste? – y luego lo aventó contra la puerta – Hay, olvide abrir la puerta.

Entonces el tío abrió la puerta y arrojo a Harry adentro y luego sus cosas .

- Ahora ve a tu cuarto – ordenó el tío.

Así que Harry tomó sus cosas y subió a su recamara, el tiradero de la noche en que había escapado seguía, nadie se había tomado la molestia de recoger, así que se puso manos a la obra, mientras recogía escuchaba estruendosas risas que venían de abajo.

- ... y me dije ¿qué tiene el que no tenga yo?- y todos se burlaron de que hablaba solo.

Y las risas estallaron, aunque harry no encontraba lo graciosos en ese comentario.

- Saben – dijo la voz que Harry reconoció como la de Gaudencio – hace poco que me fume unas hierbas me alucine un autobús pero bien loco, maestros...

Al oír esto Harry se abalanzó a las escaleras, bajó corriendo y llegó a la cocina donde estaban todos.

- Puedo hablar contigo un segundo – preguntó Harry a Gaudencio – a solas.

- ya oyeron al chaval – dijo el hippie a los Dursley – orenle, lléguenle, a fumar caserolas

Y para la sorpresa de Harry los tíos se levantaron y... los corrieron a él y a Gaudencio al jardín.

- Chales! Yo que me quería quedar en la cocina, estaba bien comodísimo. Bueno Henry, que querías decir.

- Bueno... – comenzó a decir Harry – creo que no deberías hablar con mis tíos sobre cosas extrañas que te hayan pasado... bueno no pasado sino visto, ya sabes con la hierba y eso, mis tíos no lo comprenderían, ¿si?

- Yo creía que les iba a gustar, pero si no quieres pues que le hacemos, bueno nadie va a cantar, te parece.

Harry asintió aliviado, y luego subió a su recamara para terminar de arreglar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RING RING RING

- ¿qué pex? – contestó Gaudencio el teléfono - ¿cómo dice? ¿Harry? No aquí no hay ningun Harry, solo esta el Henry que es super... ¿qué?... Simon... entonces quiere hablar con Harry o con Henry... esta bien. ¡Henry! – gritó el Hippie – hay te hablan por el fono

- ¡que no soy Henry! – gritó Harry mientras bajaba – Hippie estúpido – murmuró Harry.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Gaudencio

- no nada, ¿hola? – harry contestó.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó la voz en el teléfono

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Harry - ¡que bueno que hablas me han pasado cosas terribles!

- "Ya me lo esperaba,- dijo Ron - pero, te hablo para algo importante, ¿no quieres venir conmigo al torneo de canicas explosivas?"

- Claro que s...

- "A no, no puedes, tus tíos te iban a llevar a ver a los gigantes de Edimburgo o algo así."

- Ron, tengo que confesarte algo – comenzó a decir Harry. – Yo, la verdad es que no... no conseguimos entradas, así que me conformo con ir al torneo.

- "Ok, creo – dijo Ron - ¿te dejaran tus tíos?"

- Por ellos no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control.

- "Bien, entonces pasamos por ti el sábado" – Dijo Ron y luego colgó.

-¿Quién era, mi cuate? – preguntó gaudencio.

- Era mi amigo Ron – respondió Harry.

- ¿y que quería?.

- Me invito a ver un torneo

- Chales! Me encantan los torneos – exclamó Gaudencio.

- ¡En serio! eso es grandioso – dijo Harry mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del hippie y luego se fue a su habitación

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó tarde.

- pero cuanto duerme, amo – le dijo Hedwig.

- Buenos días, Hedwig – saludó Harry - ¿qué hora es?

- No lo sé – respondió la lechuza – yo no sé leer el reloj.

Harry se levantó y se vistió. Luego bajó a la cocina para desayunar.

- Buenos días – saludó Harry al entrar a la cocina.

Pero no había nadie, bueno, solo gaudencio dormido sobre la mesa y un extraño olor venia de él. Se despertó al oir entrar a Harry.

- Este... ¿qué? Si, holas, yo solo estaba retozando, si, nada mas – dijo mientras se levantaba- Bueno, ¿quieres desayunar?

- ¿Dónde están mis tíos? – preguntó Harry.

- Salieron, pero no te azotes, ya regresan, entonces ¿qué te atragantas?

- Huevo con tocino, por favor.

- ¡¡¿Tocino! – exclamó Gaudencio – ¡¡¡Jamás! no hay que comer a nuestros hermanos animales!

- Esta bien, entonces que sean solo waffles.

- Toma – dijo pasándole a Harry un plato con tres waffles.

- ¿Eh? Pe..pero, ¿de donde salieron?

- Vas a cuestionar todo lo que hago – repuso Gaudencio

Después de desayunar, los dos se quedaron viéndose.

- Y dime mi buen Henry, ¿qué es lo que haces en este tiempo, cuando no vas a que te eduquen? – preguntó Gaudencio

- bueno, normalemte, espero a que mis amigos me manden una lechuza, y me voy a casa de Ron.

- ¿El chico pelirrojo?

- Si, ese, es mi mejor amigo, siempre estamos juntos, nos ayudamos, y cuando tengo problemas él me escucha y yo lo escucho a él, y esta conmigo cuando tengo que enfrentar mis miedos y me apoya cuando yo ya he caído, me ayuda a levantarme y...

- ¿Y que tal besa, mi buen?

- Depen... ¡¡¡¿qué!

- Bueno, es que yo veo que como que hay mucha amistad.

- No! Guacala, la gente pelirroja y pecosa me da asco, es mi amigo, pero procuro no tocarlo.

- Eres un amigo de porquería

Y antes de que Harry dijera algo, una lechuza entro por la chimenea. Y harry corrió a quitarle la carta de la pata y la abrió.

Querido Harry:

Adivina que, me gane unos boletos para el parque de diversiones "La magia irresponsable" pide permiso, y vamos por ti en tres días, será genial.

ATTE. Ron

Harry, terminó de leer la carta, y se sintió feliz, iba a conocer mas cosas del mundo de los magos, pero luego al levantar la cabeza vio a Gaudencio, no quería dejarlo solo, pero seguro que no podría llevarlo.

Harry escribió una carta a Ron, diciéndole la situación y unas cuantas horas regreso la lechuza con la respuesta, diciendo que no había problema, ya que como era un marihuano le borrarían la memoria y todos culparían a la hierba, y su padre ya había arreglado todo.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x xx x x x

NA: Bueno un epiloguillo para el que todavía se acuerde de esta historia, y no importa si la ven y tiene tiempo de que se escribió, ustedes dejen sus reveiws.


End file.
